


Ron is a hunk

by UntestedFerns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom Ron Weasley, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Harems, Humiliation, Impregnation, Infidelity, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Powerful Ron Weasley, Romantic Fluff, Ron Weasley Has a Large Cock, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns
Summary: Ron builds a harem after the war. Why? Because he is Ron Weasley. Enough said.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Ron Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Ron Weasley, Cho Chang/Ron Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Ron Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Astoria Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Astoria Greengrass/Fleur Delacour, Ron Weasley/Harem, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger/Astoria Greengrass, Ron Weasley/Multi
Comments: 252
Kudos: 126





	1. Ron and Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brand new story I have come up with. I personally am sick and tired of seeing Ron being bashed in fan fictions, so this story is in response to that. He is one BAMF, and he deserves better, so this story will paint him in a more positive and sexier light. Read on and enjoy!

Hermione sighed loudly, stepping out of the fireplace in her and Ron's apartment. Work at the ministry was tough and chaotic, even though the war had ended three years earlier. She brushed off her soot from her ministry robes and went into her and Ron's bedroom to get changed. She knew Ron wasn't home; he was out on a mission with aurors. She was proud of him; he was doing what he loved even if his hours were awful and his job could potentially lead to his death. Still, he was doing fantastic at his job, even better than Harry, and she was pleased to see him finally reach his potential. She changed into a comfortable t-shirt, no bra and short shorts with no panties either. Knowing how randy Ron was, she hardly wore them when they were at home.

"You're a lucky bloke Ron Weasley" Hermione muttered to herself, smiling. She walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. Their apartment was quite small, just enough room for the two of them, but it was cozy and intimate, just want they wanted after all the chaos of the war. She opened her fridge to figure out what to cook for dinner, when the fireplace roared. Hermione was put on edge immediately; Ron wasn't supposed to be home for an hour. She walked into their living room to see Ron emerge from the flames.

"When did we christen the apartment?" she asked him. 

"15 July 2000" he replied. Hermione ran over and hugged him tight.

"Why are you home early?" she asked him. Ron kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Because I have good news" he replied. Hermione grinned.

"Go on" she encouraged him, putting her arms around his neck.

"I've been promoted to head strategist in the Auror office. Better hours and better pay" he said proudly. Hermione squealed and kissed him eagerly.

"Congratulations Ron. I'm so, so proud of you" she kissed his chest as they moved onto the couch.

"How was work for you?" he asked her, kissing her hair. She shrugged.

"I had another meeting to get Centaurs their land back in the forest at Hogwarts. I hope I can get it done" she said. Ron laughed.

"Hope? You haven't lost a single case! Hermione, you are the most brilliant witch ever! You'll be great, I know you will" he assured her. Hermione grinned at him. 

"Thank you. I love you so much" she said,. 

"I know. And I love you too, forever" he said, hugging her close. "I can make dinner tonight" he said, kissing her cheek before going into the bedroom to get changed. Hermione smiled, and turned on the television. Ron was so sweet and caring of her, not that he had been before they started dating, but he didn't hold back now. He was protective, caring and adoring of her, making her feel happy and loved. She did love him, truly and she could already picture their engagement, their marriage, their kids, their house, their life growing old together. She wanted it more than anything, and she had it. Not to say it was perfect; they still fought every once in a while, but they made up, learnt from them and moved on.

"Hey honey, I'm just cooking some spaghetti bolognese tonight ok?" he told her, kissing her temple. Hermione blushed from his affection, kissing his chest.

"That's more than ok. Did you put your work clothes in the washing?" she asked him sternly. Ron looked guilty. 

"Um..." he muttered. 

"Ronald" she said. Ron ran off, Hermione chuckling to herself. He was lazy, stubborn, slobby, he swore a lot and he didn't read that much. He was far from perfect, but she wouldn't trade him for anyone else. Ron came back with a grin on his face.

"All done Ms Granger" he said. Hermione giggled, slapping his chest.

"Stop that" she said, kissing him slowly on the lips. Ron reciprocated the kiss, kissing back with vigour and passion. They snogged for a while, till they broke away to breathe.

"That was great" she said. Ron groped her breast.

"After dinner, I think we should celebrate our success at work. Multiple times" he said huskily. Hermione stroked his cock teasingly.

"You got a promotion. That deserves lots of celebration" she bit his earlobe. Ron smirked.

"I'll get dinner ready. I love you" he said, kissing her on the lips. She grinned.

"I love you too" she kissed him once more before sitting on the couch and ringing her parents to check on them. Dinner was ready an hour later, as they ate the delicious food and chatted about their jobs, families and gossip at the ministry. Once they finished their meals, they cleaned the plates and moved onto the couch, where they cuddled and snuggled close to each other. They then chatted about Hogwarts and old times, and discussed plans to go bowling and visit Hermione's parents on the weekend.

"I'm glad there doing ok" Ron told Hermione, kissing her neck. Hermione moaned and threaded her hands through his hair.

"Yes Ron. More, please, more" she begged.

"Good kitten" he mumbled, nibbling at her neck. Hermione gasped, as Ron grabbed hold of her breasts.

"Yes, touch me, make me cum" she said breathlessly, taking her shirt off. Ron stopped kissing her neck and looked down at her breasts. They were delectable, firm and big. He loved squeezing her nipples, sucking on them and leaving marks on them. He kissed along her collarbone, sucking and biting down on her. Hermione felt herself get wetter and wetter due to Ron's actions, desperate for him to touch her. Ron sucked on one of her nipples, using his other hand to caress and play with her other breast. Hermione moaned deeply, getting more turned on by the second. She took off his shirt and felt up his massive back muscles. Working as an auror meant he had the body of an Adonis and Hermione loved it.

"I love when you show your ass off. Makes me real hard, real quick" Ron said, biting down on her nipple. He then swapped breasts and kissed it sloppily.

"Yes, anything for you, anything to please you" she said.

"Take off your shorts" he commanded. Hermione took off her pants and Ron immediately rubbed her cunt.

"You're soaking just for me. You're always so wet for me kitten aren't you?" he asked her. Hermione closed her eyes and groaned as he started to finger her.

"Always. My cunt was made for you, for you monster cock to pound and destroy. It's so wet Ron, pound it, please" she begged as Ron started to fuck her with his fingers. He curved his fingers, then rubbed her clit. Hermione gasped, the lust inside her making her scream and hump his hand. Ron watched Hermione open her eyes and stare at him with pure lust in her eyes.

"That's good kitten. Cum for me. Cum on my hand" he ordered. He increased the speed of his movements, making Hermione scream at the top of her lungs. His massive erection grew bigger at the sight of seeing his girlfriend, his brilliant and gorgeous girlfriend fucking his hand. Her big tits flying wildly, her hair a mess and her body looking a million dollars.

"FUCK!!! I'M CUMMING ON YOUR HAND! CUMMING!" she screamed very loudly, her body thrashing around for a minute. She laid herself on Ron, too tired to move, trying to catch her breath. Ron kissed her lovingly, rubbing her back. Ron licked her juices off his hand, loving her unique taste.

"How are you kitten?" he asked her, kissing her hair.

"Amazing. You certainly know how to finger me" she said. Ron thrust into her thigh.

"You wanna suck my monster cock kitten?" he asked her, stroking her back. Hermione nodded, transfixed at his tented pants. "Good, take my pants off" he said. Hermione snogged him enthusiastically, rubbing his cock for a bit before slipping his pants down. She stopped kissing him and looked at his erection. He stood proud at 10 inches long, juicy and thick. It was a real shock the first time she had seen it, but a very good one indeed. She kneeled on the carpet, looking up at him. He stared down at her with pure attraction and lust in his eyes. Hermione grinned, stroking his erection and sucking on his big heavy balls.

"Good kitten, suck those balls" Ron said, closing his eyes as Hermione sucked the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue around. She then bobbed her head up and down, using her hands to stroke his balls. Ron was in heaven; Hermione gave great blowjobs and she gave them all the time. Ron had known she was a very passionate woman, but even he couldn't predict how much she loved sex. And how often they did it. Hermione continued to suck his dick, coating it in spit and sucking powerfully on the tip. Ron groaned and closed his eyes from her skills. After 10 minutes of treatment from her mouth, Ron felt a very powerful orgasm on the brink.

"You want my cum down your throat? You want your feed?" he asked Hermione. Hermione released his cock and nodded eagerly.

"Please, fill my mouth with your lovely cum! I'm hungry and I need your seed in me" she said, poking her tongue innocently. Ron placed his cock back into her mouth, then face fucked her without any restraint, slapping his balls on her chin. There was spit all over the carpet as Ron slammed his massive cock in Hermione's mouth, again and again and again. Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, which triggered his release, making torrents of cum shoot down her throat and directly into her stomach. Once he finished, he took it out and kissed her hard on the mouth. Hermione kissed back with equal amounts of passion, touching his chest and abs, before stroking his already rock-hard cock. Ron meanwhile, was playing with her tits again, touching and playing with her nipples.

"I think we should go into the bedroom" Ron said. Hermione nodded, taking his hand and leading them towards their bedroom. The door was already open, so when Ron entered the room last, he shut the door while Hermione performed the privacy charms in case someone unexpected arrived. Ron pulled her towards him, snogging the life out of her, moving one of his hand's down to play with her pussy while the other squeezed her breast roughly. Hermione let out a very loud moan.

"Fuck me in the pussy. Fill me with your seed, please" Hermione pleaded. Ron grinned.

"That's good kitten. Up on the bed, all fours" he said. Hermione gave him one last kiss before getting on all fours and shaking her ass in the air.

"Please, ruin my cunt. Get that monster cock of yours and fuck me silly" she begged. Ron smiled. She always begged for him, and he loved the power. He got onto the bed and fingered her pussy; she was dripping wet and she moaned as he fucked her with his fingers. He took them out and ate her out, using his tongue to draw out her juices. Hermione grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper, until his cock was throbbing. He licked her deep, Hermione moaning very loudly. He was great with his tongue, and he always ate her out with enthusiasm. Ron eventually moved off and positioned himself at her cunt, lapping at her wetness. He leaned his head down and kissed Hermione softly.

"I love you Hermione" he said sweetly. Hermione grinned.

"I love you too Ron. But please, fuck me into the mattress" she begged. Ron kissed her shoulder, then slammed into her pussy. It was very tight, very wet and very good. Hermione moaned as he fucked her ruthlessly, his rhythm hard and fast, watching his massive cock pound into her hard.

"Fuck, your cunt is amazing. Fuck!" Ron roared as his balls slapped into her skin, pleasure riding throughout his body.

"Yes, fuck that cunt! Fill me with you awesome spunk! Ruin my pussy! she screamed. Ron kissed her shoulder.

"You're mine aren't you?" he said as Hermione screamed in pure pleasure.

"Yes!" Hermione yelled.

"Mine" he repeated after every thrust, feeling a very powerful orgasm on the horizon. Hermione moved her hand down to her clit and rubbed it frantically, her orgasm building quickly as well. Ron put his hands underneath her body and roughly squeezed her breasts, biting her neck. This send Hermione over the edge, closing her eyes as pleasure rocked through her body, her soul, screaming like a banshee. Ron looked down at his cock entering her pussy, her perfectly round and juicy ass and it triggered his orgasm. He groaned loudly, his cock spurting his cum directly into her womb. When Ron felt his cock stop emptying his cum inside her, he rolled onto the bed, dragging Hermione with him, keeping his cock inside her. According to her, the feeling of his cock inside made her feel safe and protected.

"You enjoy it?" he asked her, kissing her neck lovingly. Hermione giggled, as Ron wrapped his arms around her body.

"I love when you fuck me. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I have the best boyfriend ever, and he has a massive cock that I can't live without" she sighed. Ron chuckled, kissing her shoulder.

"I'm glad I can satisfy you" he mumbled.

"Ron, you are amazing. I'm so proud of you, and you deserve to be treated as such. You are a great person, and I will love you for eternity. Good night my love" she said, kissing his arms.

"You're great too. Good night my sexy little genius, I love you" he kissed her neck. He drifted off to sleep, arms around the love of his life.


	2. Ron and Fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione let's Fleur and Ron have a night of passion and fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter up! I personally love the pairing of Fleur and Ron, and this chapter was really fun to write. Read on and enjoy! I have made some changes to this chapter and overall story.

Fleur found herself sitting on the couch in Hermione and Ron’s apartment chatting with Hermione. They were drinking some white wine after Ron cooked them some fish and chips for dinner. The three of them chatted about their jobs, family, differences between France and England and other things. The cooking was excellent, and Fleur complimented Ron for his amazing cooking skills. Ron just smiled at her and talked enthusiastically about French quidditch teams, while Hermione scoffed. Fleur had to admit that Ron was very handsome. The main reason being his self-confidence and self-belief making him stand straighter and taller. Hermione had come to Fleur many times to get advice on how to raise his confidence and the advice seemed to have worked. Still though, he had a smashing body and his orange hair made him stand out in a crowd. He was hot stuff, and Fleur was jealous that Hermione got all of him.

“How are things with Ron?” Fleur asked Hermione, sipping her wine as Ron did the dishes without magic. Ron had argued against it, but Hermione eventually convinced him to do it. Hermione stole a glance at Ron, who was busy listening to his Walkman, then grinned at Fleur.

“Really great. We just have so much fun together, yesterday we went out ten-pin bowling and it was so much fun. Then we ended up having sex all over the apartment in celebration. He is an amazing man” she with a dreamy grin. Fleur looked concerned.

“Do you two still fight?” she said. Hermione nodded.

“Yeah, every once in a while we do, but we make up quickly and we haven’t argued for a while now” she shrugged, finishing her drink of wine.

“I’m glad things are going so well for you two” she said. Hermione beamed at her, then frowned at her.

“Things not going so well for you?” she asked Fleur. Fleur sighed.

“They are. Bill is a great man, but” she said. Hermione moved closer to her and patted her arm. Hermione was a very strong, sexy, and smart woman and Fleur knew that Ron would look after her well.

“But what?” Hermione asked her. 

“The sex is awful” she admitted. Hermione frowned.

“How bad?” Hermione said. 

“The longest has been 5 minutes” Fleur answered. She didn’t think it would upset her as much, but sex was important to her. And her husband could only give her 5 minutes before he would blow his load and then fall straight to sleep. She wouldn’t leave him over it, she loved him too much to, but she needed something to happen.

“You got any ideas?” Hermione said, rubbing her back soothingly. Fleur shook her head sadly. Hermione looked thoughtful, turning to Ron, then back to Fleur.

“I do” she said. Fleur looked at her excitedly. 

“Well, what is it then?” Fleur asked, taking another sip of wine. Hermione grinned.

“You can try Ron out” she said. Fleur spat out her drink.

“What?” she said in complete shock. Hermione only grinned more.

“Honestly, Fleur, you know exactly what I mean. Spend the night with him” she said. Fleur was thoroughly confused.

“But you’re in loving relationship with him. Why are so ok with him sleeping with someone else?” she asked Hermione.

“Because I just am. I’m ok with it, but I have to approve it as well. We talked about it once we moved in” she explained.

“Will you still love him if we sleep together?” Fleur asked, content to fuck Ron. She had talked with Hermione about Ron and she said he was hung like a horse and had great stamina. Fleur wanted Ron, but not at the expense of his and Hermione’s relationship.

“Yes. I know where you’re coming from Fleur, but we will get married and have kids and live together. I will be his forever just as he will mine forever. Nothing will change that. We agreed to this, it’s our choice” she said sternly. Hermione took Fleur’s hand and squeezed it. “I know it may sound crazy, but we will still love each other after everything that happens. It’s your choice Fleur” she said. Fleur knew her choice straight away.

“I’ll do it. But I’m staying with Bill, I can’t leave him” she said. Hermione smiled.

“I’m glad. Now, I’ll head on over to my parents place and chat with them. I'll spend some time chatting with them, while you and Ron have your fun” she smiled. Fleur smiled gratefully.

“Thanks Hermione” she said. Hermione burst out laughing. 

“Anytime. Ron is fantastic with sex, so you'll have a great time” she said. Fleur smiled in understanding.

“I'm glad. I need a good fuck" she said. Hermione nodded.

“You definitely will. By the way, I might join later. I'm bisexual Fleur, so watch out. Anyways, enjoy your night” she hugged Fleur, then kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione grinned at her. “I might try you out sooner rather than later” she smirked. Fleur watched her walk away, her hips swaying enticingly. She had to admit, Hermione was a very sexy and attractive woman. Hermione came back into the living room and gave the thumbs up to her, before giving her another hug and grabbing some floo powder. 

Hermione disappeared in the floo powder and Fleur was left alone with Ron. Fleur took finished her wine and went into the kitchen, where Ron was wiping the dishes. 

“Need some help Ron?” she asked in a seductive tone. Ron nodded. Fleur was wearing a stunning blue dress, strapless that showed her cleavage off and made her legs like a mile long. She was a real beauty.

“Sure” he said. She smiled at him, grabbing a tea towel, and helped dry the dishes. She gave him very sultry looks, hoping to tease him and make him hard. Ron looked back into her eyes with pure lust, checking her body out. Once they were done, Fleur looked at him innocently.

“What shall we do know we are alone?” she asked in her most innocent tone. Ron grinned massively.

“I don’t know, shall we sit on the couch?” he asked her in a husky tone. Fleur smiled seductively, swaying her hips more than necessary as she led him to the couch. Fleur sat down, staring right through Ron. Ron grinned back, his lust building at her teasing. 

“Sit, I want you to be comfortable” she patted a spot right next to her. Ron sat down close enough for their knees to touch, the tension building and Fleur getting wetter by the second. She looked down at his pants, and noticed his pants starting to tent. Fleur grinned, then sighed loudly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her, grabbing her hand. His touch made her moan she was that horny.

“Bill hasn’t fucked me in long time. And I’m bored. I need some fun in my life” she smirked at Ron. Ron looked down at her left hand and grabbed it. He fiddled with her engagement and wedding ring.

“You love him don’t you?” he asked her. She nodded.

“I love him so much. But he can’t satisfy me” she admitted. Ron kissed her hand. Fleur smiled at him. Hermione really was lucky, Ron was very sweet and caring and by all chat amazing at sex.

“No matter what happens, I’ll always be your friend Fleur” he said. Fleur kissed his cheek.

“You are a good man” she said. Ron smirked, rubbing his hand on hers.

“And you are a good girl. A very, good girl” he rubbed her knee in a seductive manner. The tension came back, and Fleur felt her tiny knickers soaking in her juices.

“Yes, I’ve been very good. And eager for some cock” she said, biting his earlobe. Ron gasped, moving his hand up to her mound. She was soaking wet, Ron chuckling.

“You’re sopping wet. I love it, you’re wet for me aren’t you?” he asked her, moving his hand to her breasts. They were the biggest pair of the breasts he had ever felt before, and he felt his cock harden at the thought of seeing, touching, kissing, fucking them. Fleur gasped, taking Ron’s shirt off. She looked at his body and grinned. His muscles were huge, and his abs were well defined. She moved to touch his chest and abs, rubbing him softly.

“Very. All for you. I want you to taste my juices” she sighed as Ron kissed her neck. Fleur tilted her head back, giving Ron more access to her neck. Ron sucked on her neck powerfully, leaving a massive love bite on her neck. Fleur stood up suddenly and pulled Ron up of the couch. She drew him towards her and snogged him senseless. Ron reciprocated the kiss, putting his hands on her gigantic ass, and spanking it, kissing back with equal passion. Fleur felt a thrill of excitement go through her body, this is how she should be kissed. With passion and fire as Ron squeezed her ass. She felt alive, and energetic. And what she wanted more than ever was to fuck him senseless.

“Your ass is fucking awesome” Ron said, kissing her jaw as he spanked her again. Fleur let out a very high moan, rubbing his back.

“Want me to take off my clothes?” she asked him. Ron snogged her again, leaving Fleur breathless. He pulled back and sat on the couch, smiling slyly

“Yes, show off that amazing body of yours” he said, looking at the hot as fuck woman in front of him. He couldn’t deny her looks; she was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He loved Hermione no doubt and Hermione had a smashing body too, but Fleur was just different. Hermione had a very attractive personality as well, which made her all the hotter. Fleur just had a stunning body and figure that sent them all crazy. Fleur grinned at Ron and took off her shirt, leaving her slutty bra. It made her tits look even more delicious and bigger, if such a thing was possible. She smirked at his reaction, knowing that she had the biggest curves out of all the Weasley wives. 

“Want to touch them?” she asked him. Ron nodded, as Fleur grabbed his hands placed them on her breasts. Ron squeezed them and felt his cock roar in approval, her tits so firm and big. 

“Merlin, they are huge” he said in astonishment. Fleur laughed, then moaned at his touch. He was making her body pump pleasure, her mind focussed on making this night the best she ever had. She smirked at him, then slipped down her pants to leave her in a very tight G-string. Ron damn near lost his mind at seeing Fleur in a G-string. To top things off, she turned around and her ass cheeks looked like watermelons. He felt a massive surge of jealousy towards his brother Bill, whose wife was like this, but it was squashed when he realised he would be the one fucking her.

“Like the view?” Fleur asked in a very sexy voice. Ron grabbed hold of her ass, squeezing it. It was so soft and bouncy, and his cock got even harder. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her skin. God, she was fucking hot.

“I love the view, but I would love it even more with my massive cock in it” he started kissing her backside now, biting occasionally. Fleur gasped at his actions, more turned on now than in her entire life. She turned around and sat on his lap, straddling him. She felt his erection through his pants and smiled. He was big, very big. Ron groaned.

“I want to suck your cock” she bit his earlobe, whispering in his ear.

“Good girl. Take off my pants and do it. I’ll return the favour” he smiled. Fleur kissed him passionately, then stroked his cock through his pants. She kissed his cock, then pulled down his pants to reveal his manhood. She gasped very loudly. He was massive, much, much bigger than Bill was. His cock was thick and juicy, standing proudly. Fleur licked her lips and kneeled down on the carpet, running her hands up and down his thighs. She looked up at him, grinning like mad. Ron smirked. Fleur grabbed his dick with her two hands and felt it throbbing. Ron groaned as she wanked him off. His meat was wet and smooth, and Fleur was salivating at the mouth. It looked delicious and she couldn’t wait to taste it. Grinning again at Ron, she put her mouth on his tip and sucked. The instant her lips touched his cock, she fell in love with it. She used her hands to fondle his big and heavy balls as she slowly sucked on his cock. The lust going through her veins was addicting and the taste of his cock was all that mattered. She knew one night wasn’t going to be enough, she would have to keep coming back for more and more.

“Fucking hell” Ron yelled out as Fleur continued to suck his dick expertly. Hermione gave great head, but Fleur was a whole other level. He stared down at her, watching her work. She was simply stunning, and the way she adored his cock made him feel so powerful.

“I love this cock. I need this cock. Be my lover, I need this massive dick in my life” Fleur said, sucking his balls. Ron groaned.

“I will be your lover. Get your tits out and give me a titjob” he ordered. Fleur stopped kissing his balls and undid the strap around her back. She threw her bra away and Ron’s eyes widened. They were the biggest pair of breasts he had ever seen. Hermione had nice big boobs, but Fleur’s were ginormous. Ron put his hands down to touch them. They were firm but oh so soft and supple. In other words, they were perfect. Fleur grabbed her breasts and placed Ron’s dick in between. They were so big that the covered his dick completely and he felt her flesh on his stomach. Fleur then moved her breasts up and down, slowly at first before going much faster. Ron closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation; he loved titjobs. Fleur spat down on his cock, moving faster and faster until Ron started to groan.

“I’m cumming! Fuck, cumming so hard! Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!” he roared as his cum went all over Fleur’s face. He cummed for a whole minute, breathing heavily as he felt his cock still hard between her breasts. Fleur had her face drenched with his cum, and she had never felt so dirty and horny in her life.

“Feed me you cum” she said. Ron gathered up the cum on her face and fed her. She ate it all and loved the taste. “Much better than Bill’s” she said. Ron grinned.

“His loss is my gain. I will show you how a real Weasley treats his girl” he said, bringing her up and immediately kissing her breasts. He used his hands to squeeze her breasts as Fleur moaned and grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper into her cleavage.

“Yes Ron, feast on my tits. Make them feel good” Fleur moaned as Ron sucked and bit down on her nipples. Bill never did this to her, he always just went straight to her pussy and five minutes later it was all over. Having her body worshipped the way Ron was doing made her feel so happy and horny. Ron slobbered all over Fleur’s tis, while his hand moved down to caress her pussy. The material was soaking wet, and Ron ripped them off.

“Lay down on your back” he said in a demanded tone. Fleur got excited from his voice and did as he said. He positioned his mouth right in front of her pussy, grabbing her breasts in his large hands. Even still, they were much bigger than handful and Ron’s cock throbbed in anticipation. He came forward and swiped her cunt, her juices overflowing. Fleur screamed out in pure pleasure as Ron at her out emphatically, using his tongue expertly to draw out her juices.

“Fuck Ron, you’re so good, yes!” she moaned as Ron slapped her breasts enticingly. He then moved one of his hands down to her clit and rubbed it hard. Fleur gasped as her body started to shake with the impending orgasm soon approaching. “Harder Ron, deeper, yes, yes, YES!!!” she screamed as the most powerful orgasm she ever had took hold, pure pleasure going through her blood, her mind going a million miles an hour. Her body thrashed around for a minute, her eyes closed until her body calmed down and she started to breath. She opened her eyes to find Ron sucking on her nipples, fingering her cunt again. She was ready to go again, and judging by the thing poking her thigh, so was he.

“Looks like you enjoyed that? You taste excellent too” he said kissing her abdomen. Fleur laughed.

“Best one I have ever had” she admitted. Ron grinned at her, kissing her softly on the lips.

“You ready for me to destroy your sweet little pussy? You want my monster cock in you?” he asked her, kissing her earlobe. Fleur gasped.

“Yes, more than anything, please Ron, I want you to fuck me” she said, Ron smirking at her.

“Good girl. Just like Hermione, you beg for it” he said, kissing her breasts lovingly. Fleur laughed, running her hands through his hair. Ron moved down and grabbed his cock, rubbing it along her clit. Fleur moaned. “You want this don’t you? Tell me, you want this cock don’t you? You beg for it, ache for it” he whispered against her skin.

“Yes! I need this cock! Fuck me Ron! I need to be fucked right here, right now! Make me yours!” she screamed as Ron slammed into her. God was she tight, and so wet and so willing. Fleur felt her inside being torn apart as Ron thrashed into her fast and hard. It didn’t hurt, it made her body flood with pleasure, her very being filling with pure lust and attraction. She stared into his eyes, and was nothing but lust, pure unadulterated lust. He was going really hard, and the feeling of his cock inside her was unmatched. He leant forward to kiss her, snogging her passionately as he felt his orgasm approach. He then proceeded to kiss her breasts as Fleur screamed. 

“Fill me with your seed! Get me pregnant, I want your baby! Fuck me hard, so hard I can’t walk” she yelled out as Ron went even harder and faster. Fleur couldn’t think coherent thoughts, only squeaking like a mouse as Ron pounded her pussy into oblivion. It was so good, and Fleur felt herself close to cumming again. Ron rubbed her clit and Fleur screamed at the top of her lungs.

“FUCK!!!!” she said, her body feeling the waves of pleasure crash over her.

“Fuck! Me too, here’s your baby! FUCK!!!!” he roared as his cock erupted inside her, sending stream after stream of cum inside her. Fleur tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She had never been so satisfied sexually in her entire life. Ron collapsed on her, kissing her neck lovingly. E then shifted her legs onto the carpet, so he could sit up. Fleur immediately sat on him, her head on his chest, Ron stroking his hair.

“That was incredible” she mumbled, kissing his chest.

“It was. You were amazing, better than I imagined” he said. Fleur looked up at him in surprise.

“You thought about me like that before?” she asked him. Ron nodded.

“Ever since I first laid eyes on you. I thought a lot about Hermione, but you were there too” he admitted. She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“You are very good man. I love your muscles” she purred, rubbing his back. Ron chuckled.

“You serious about the pregnancy thing? You really want to have my child?” he asked her. She nodded.

“We’ve tried for 3 years and nothing. I want a child, and you have given me one. I have no doubt I am pregnant” she said. Ron smiled down at her.

“You are so fucking hot” he said, kissing her softly as Fleur moved her hands into his hair. They snogged for a while, until Fleur broke free.

“Can we make this a regular thing? I love this cock, I need it” she said, looking down at his cock. It was still rock hard.

“Sure. Just owl me and let me know” he shrugged. Fleur grinned, then gathered her underwear and clothes and got changed. Ron got changed too, as they stood near the fireplace. Fleur hugged him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“This was an amazing night Ron. I can’t wait for the next time we do it” she said. Ron smiled.

“It was indeed a great night. Say hello to Bill for me. And you won’t tell him or anyone else will you?” he asked her. Fleur shook her head.

“No, it’s a secret between us. Good night” she kissed him goodnight and disappeared into the green flames. Ron sighed loudly, content with his night as he grabbed a drink before he went to bed. He changed into his pyjamas and as soon as he entered the bed, Hermione walked in. She had a grin on her face.

"How are you parents? They ok?" he asked her.

“They're fine. They say hello, and wish us well. Dad got bitten again by a patient, but he got the all clear from the doctors. How was Fleur?” she asked him, snuggling up to him, kissing him soundly.

“Amazing. She reckons I made her pregnant and she wants it to be regular thing now” he said. Hermione smirked.

“I might join in one night. And I want to watch as well. Well, shall we sleep now?” she asked him. Ron kissed her and grinned.

“We shall” he said, as Hermione flipped onto her back and spooned him.

“I love you” Hermione said. 

“I love you too” Ron said back. His dreams were filled with both Fleur and Hermione sucking his cock. He hoped one day that dream could come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the smut here. I've decided to change the content of this chapter and the next one too. The next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Ron and Fleur II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Fleur have some fun, and Fleur makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up and again it is between and Fleur and Ron. Big decision her for Fleur. Read on and enjoy!

Fleur was laying restless in her bed with Bill. 2 minutes. That’s how long he lasted this time, and it made her angry. She needed sex, she needed the intimacy with her husband. But he could only offer her 2 minutes, and that wasn’t enough for her. She turned over to face her husband, who was sleeping deeply. She loved him, she really did, but Ron was everything now. She smiled widely at the thought of him. It had been two months since they first fucked, and Fleur always came back for more and more. A couple of times a week, she would floo him or he would floo her and fuck their brains out. Sometimes at Shell Cottage, sometimes at his apartment. And while he was fantastic in bed, his personality was great too. He was caring and sweet, protective, and funny. In fact, he was probably the funniest person she had ever met. She knew she liked him, and those pillow talks with him were they chatted about their lives and childhoods were great. Conversation was easy with him, he made her feel safe and protected. And while he had his bad points, his good points far outweighed them.

“I’m glad we’re finally have a child” Bill said, rubbing Fleur’s stomach lovingly. Of course the baby wasn’t his, but she didn’t need him to know.

“As am I. I’m glad we can finally be parents” she said. Bill smiled at her.

“I love you Fleur Weasley” he said. Fleur faked a smile.

“And I love you Bill Weasley” she said. Bill grinned before rolling over and falling straight to sleep. Fleur sighed, frustrated. She loved Bill, but he was far too moody these days and seemed distant. They argued fiercely too, for no real reason and so she spent a lot of time with Hermione and Ron in their apartment. Hermione was extremely nice to her, accommodating and respectful. She had brains pouring out of ears, was kind and listened to her vent about her marriage. It seemed to crumble, and Hermione was being really supportive of her. She was a fantastic friend, and Fleur considered herself very lucky that Hermione was so understanding. Frustrated, Fleur walked over to her desk and wrote a message, hoping Ron would be home and free for tonight. She needed a long fuck tonight, and Ron was always willing; he had the stamina of a marathon runner. She sent out her owl, waiting with bated breath. In what seemed like no time at all, Pig came back with a scrawl saying that he was free tonight. Grinning, Fleur changed into the skimpiest lingerie she had. She chucked on some jewellery too, making herself feel wanted and sought after. Something that Ron excelled at. She checked her reflection and smiled. She looked outstanding. She walked down the stairs and into the living room, laying down seductively on the couch. She performed basic privacy charms outside her bedroom just to make sure Bill wouldn’t come snooping. 

“Am I ok to come in?” a voice asked. Fleur looked into the fireplace and found Ron’s face grinning. 

“More than ok” she said, brushing her cleavage. Ron soon entered the room and smiled widely, Fleur looked as good as ever. He had heard from Hermione that Fleur was having major issues with Bill, and it made him upset to think about that. They were a fantastic couple, and they worked well. But he couldn’t help thinking about if Fleur got closer to him and ended up in a relationship with him. That would be amazing. He stood there as Fleur placed her index finger inside herself, moaning loudly. She took it out and sucked on it seductively.

“I taste great, wanna eat me out?” she asked him. She already knew the answer; Ron always ate her out.

“Yes, but first” he came over to the couch and snogged her passionately, pulling her up and immediately groping her massive ass. Fleur responded with even more passion, gripping his hair and leaning her body into his. She loved the passion inside him, and she loved this. Ron picked her up and placed her on the dining table, kissing her neck. Fleur was sitting up, arching her back, loving the sensation of his lips on her body. She stroked his cock, knowing that it would be so hard. It always was when they made out.

“Where is Hermione?” she asked him as he peppered kisses on her collarbone.

“At home reading. She knows what we are doing. Wouldn’t be surprised if she were watching us” he said, Fleur getting wetter. The knowledge that Hermione could watch her fuck her boyfriend made her very hot and bothered.

“Fuck, that would be so hot” she said, as Ron kissed her lips again. Ron used his hands to squeeze her breasts and touch her nipples. Ron loved Fleur’s breasts. They were huge, firm and so soft. Big nipples that he loved to suck and touch. She looked absolutely off the charts tonight, her lingerie making her tits look even better, which was a hard task to do. And her thong was so small he could see her pussy lips and wetness. He moved his hands behind her back and undid the straps with ease, letting her bra fall off. He stared at her tits, large and oh so perfect. Fleur pinched her nipples.

“They missed your tongue on them. I missed you sucking and touching my big tits. Please Ron” she begged as Ron brought his mouth forward to suck on her tits. Fleur grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper, knowing Ron would love this. He sucked and bit and kissed her breasts, as Fleur moaned from his actions. Every little thing Ron did intimately with her made her knees weak and her heart beat faster. After a good 5 minutes of worshipping her breasts, he pinched her nipples and made her lie down. He sat down on a chair and moved aside the scrap of lace called ‘underwear’ and stared at her pussy. It looked completely drenched, and soaking wet. And she was so tight, every time. He looked back at Fleur, who was staring down eagerly at him. He then used his hands and cupped her breasts and ate her out. Fleur screamed in pleasure as Ron sucked her juices expertly.

“You taste delicious” he smirked, before diving back in and eating her with vigour. He licked her pussy dry, before sucking her hard on her cli. He moved his hand down and started to finger her asshole, pushing hard.

“FUCK! Finger my sweet asshole and make me cum all over your face!” Fleur moaned as Ron sped up his movements. Fleur felt her body anticipate a very strong orgasm, though with Ron she always had strong orgasms. Ron put two of his finger inside Fleur and fucked her hard and fast, while he sucked hard on her clit. Fleur arched her back and screamed.

“CUMMING! I’M CUMMING RON, ALL OVER YOUR FACE! YES!!!” she yelled out as her squirted all over Ron’s face. She saw stars and closed her eyes, letting the pleasure roll over her. She breathed quickly, trying to regain her breath, knowing that that the night was just beginning. She looked at Ron, whose face was covered in her juices. 

“Taste yourself” he said, moving forward to snog her. Fleur tasted her juices and smiled. They were delicious and she licked his face clean. She smiled at him, kissing him softly.

“I’m very delicious indeed. You’re very lucky” she said. Ron laughed.

“I am. Now, suck my cock and taste my juices” he ordered. She kissed him again, before laying on her stomach and pulling his pants down. She used her teeth to pull down her underwear and smirked at his cock. It was the most amazing thing to her, and she loved it. Ever since she had seen it, she couldn’t get it out of her head. It was captivating and it was so bloody great. She stroked it slowly, then spat on it slowly. She cupped his heavy balls and kissed them softly. Ron gasped.

“I love your cock. More than anything” Fleur sighed, licking his tip.

“Good, suck my cock. Nice and deep” he said as Fleur obliged and sucked him hard. Ron stared down at her, watching in awe as his sexy lover worshipped his cock. She was gave the best blowjobs and her deepthroating skills were amazing. Fleur stopped sucking and spat on his cock, rubbing his cock, while sucking his balls. Ron groaned.

“Good girl suck my monster and take my cum” he mumbled as Fleur took all of him in her mouth, fondling his balls. She sucked hard, her eyes looking right at him. The sight of Fleur, his brother’s wife, sucking his cock nearly made him orgasm. She kissed his dick, then rubbed him hard as she let her hands go to his backside. Ron put his hands on her head and fucked her face. Fleur loved when Ron lost control and used her a sex toy. And the fact she was cheating on her husband, who was only sleeping upstairs and could find them made it all the more thrilling and exciting. Ron slammed into her mouth, his balls ready to deposit his cum into her wet and willing mouth. Fleur swiped her tongue on his dick, which finally broke him.

“FLEUR!!!!! FUCK!!! CUMMING!!!” he roared, cumming directly into her mouth. Torrents of cum shot out and Fleur swallowed it all easily. Ron pulled his cock out and Fleur sucked it lightly. It was still rock hard and Fleur grinned.

“You taste delicious. Can I now have some of your seed in my ass?” she asked him. Ron stared down at her.

“You have been a good girl. But fucking your ass, I’m not so sure” he said. 

“Please Ron, I need your cock in me. I feel empty when you’re not inside me, Bill can’t fuck me like you do. Please, fuck my ass with your monster cock, I need you” she begged. Ron smirked.

“Good girl. I’ll fuck your ass now” he said. He leant down and snogged her passionately. Fleur moved her hands up and felt his back muscles straining while Ron squeezed her breasts again. 

“Lay back” he said . Fleur obliged, spreading her legs wide, giving Ron an amazing vied of her cunt. He smelled her, then licked her once. Grabbing his cock, he positioned it right near her asshole. Fleur trapped him in, her logs locking into his waist. Ron felt his tip enter her very tight asshole. It was fit and squeezed him perfectly and he slowly entered her. Fleur gasped, closing her eyes as she felt him enter her asshole. She felt her being flood with pleasure, she loved anal sex, but Bill didn’t want to do it. Ron was more than happy to fuck here there. He slammed into her, his body filled with lust and pleasure as he moved faster and harder.

“Fuck my asshole harder! Harder Ron, FUCK MY ASSHOLE AND SPLIT IT IN HALF!!!” Fleur yelled at Ron. Ron fucked her with all his might, making Fleur scream out each time he entered her. God was she fantastic. 

“You’re mine aren’t you?” he asked her. Fleur nodded.

“YOURS RON!!! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN FUCK ME!! I BELONG TO YOU!!!” she screamed as she felt the most powerful orgasm approach her.

“That’s right. You belong to me. Mine” he repeated each time he slammed into her gigantic ass. His mind went blank with pleasure, as lust flowed through his veins.

“FUCK RON!!! I’M SO CLOSE TO CUMMING, FUCK!!!” she screamed, moving one hand to finger her clit and the other to rub her nipples. Ron bent down and sucked on her other breast as Fleur exploded, bright stars in her eyes, unbelievable amounts of happiness coursing through her veins. Her body thrashed around, her mind blank with pleasure. After a minute of pure pleasure through her soul, she was breathing heavily. She was no longer on the table, she was clutching Ron’s body as he sat on the chair. He grinned at her, his cock still inside her asshole. He kissed her softly.

“You ok?” he asked her in concern, tucking a strand of her gorgeous blonde hair. She always looked beautiful to him, and especially so after sex. Fleur kissed him softly on the lips, then played with his hair.

“Never better. That was the best orgasm I ever had, definitely the most powerful one I had. It was so good” she kissed his jaw. “Did you cum?” she asked him, rubbing his chest. Ron chuckled.

“I did. Bloody great you are” he said, kissing her neck. “But we aren’t done yet” he smirked at her. Fleur only laughed.

“I hope not. I want more of your cum” she whispered, moving her hips. Ron groaned. 

“Well you’ll get it” he whispered taking his cock out moving Fleur back onto the table. Fleur laid flat on her back, while Ron got on the table as well. He touched her breasts again, before placing his cock right in the valley of her breasts.

“You’re going to fuck my tits?” she asked him. Ron smiled.

“Yep” he said, thrusting hard and fast. Fleur gasped as Ron continued to slam into her gigantic breasts, occasionally sucking on his tip. 

“Spit there, suck it” he said. Fleur spit between her breasts, lubing Ron’s monster cock as he felt his orgasm approach.

“Fuck Fleur, gonna cum. CUMMING!!!” he yelled as streams of cum hit Fleur right in the face. Her face was now soaked in his seed, and she loved the feeling. She moved her tongue around and slurped up his cum. He grinned at her as she swallowed it all. She held her tongue out.

“Feed me your delicious seed” she begged him. Ron collected his cum off her face and fed her, Fleur willingly tasting it. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and held his hand as she led him to the couch. Ron plopped down, Fleur sitting down on his lap, head on his shoulder. She drew circles on his chest absent-mindedly. 

“You ok? You seem awfully quiet?” he asked her, stroking her hair. Fleur looked into his eyes and frowned.

“I love Bill, but it is tough. We fight all the time, and sometimes I think he doesn’t love me” she admitted. Ron rubbed her back soothingly.

“He does love you” Ron said. Fleur shook her head.

“I don’t think so. Maybe he did before, but now I’m not so sure” she said.

“You two need to talk. Figure something out. I hate seeing the two of you like this” he kissed her temple. Fleur looked serious.

“I will Ron. I’ll chat with Hermione and figure something out” she said. 

“Please do. You’re family, and I care about the both of you” he said, hugging her close. Fleur basked in his warmth.

“Thank you Ron. For the sex, and the advice. You are an amazing man” she said, kissing him slowly. They snogged for a while, until he broke off.

“I best be home now. Hermione will probably want to snuggle with me and do some work. I’ll be off” he kissed Fleur slowly on the mouth. Fleur let him up as he collected his clothes as she slipped on her lingerie.

“You trying to kill me Fleur?” he asked her. Fleur giggled, hugging him tightly.

“I am. I don’t want you to leave” she admitted with a sigh. They hugged each other for a while, until they broke apart. Fleur cupped his cheek.

“I want what’s best for the both of you. Whatever that is. Please know this Fleur, I want what’s best. I’ll see you soon” he said, kissing her softly. Fleur kissed back.

“Thank you Ron. And we will come to a decision, believe me. I will always care for Bill, I don’t want him to hurt. And by the way, I’m 2 months along. And it’s yours” she said with a smile. Ron nodded, then kissed her stomach. “Goodbye Ron” she said. Ron said goodbye one last time as he used floo powder to go home. Fleur felt sad as she watched his figure disappear. She looked to the staircase knowing Bill was most likely asleep. She knew the truth: they would have to have a divorce. She was upset by that fact: she did love him. But somewhere along the way, they had fallen out of love. Fleur frowned at that thought but walked up the staircase and slipped into her pyjamas. Once she got into bed, she looked over at Bill. He deserved more than she was willing to give. It was only fair that she let him go and find the one for him. Someone who could give him everything he wanted and needed in his life. And it saddened her that she wasn’t the one who could be that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Ron and Astoria & Fleur and Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lawyer for Bill and Fleur's divorce gets very interested in Ron. Ron does too, and Fleur and Hermione get more accustomed to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter up. Read on and enjoy!

Ron and Fleur sat cuddling each other on the couch, watching the television in their new house. To accommodate the birth of a new baby, the three of them bought an ancient magical house in the countryside of England. Fleur had some money from her job at Gringott’s, and Hermione and Ron used some as reward money for defeating that they received after the war had ended. The house could change its size and shape depending on the person’s needs. It is also unplottable, has extensive defensive spells and was far away from muggle eyes. It was a very intimate and private place to live, and as soon as they moved in the three of them felt at home. Fleur’s stomach was now showing her baby bump 4 months along, and she was glad for it. Although her mood did change an awful lot in a short amount of time due to her hormones and both Hermione and Ron were on the receiving end of her vile temper. But she was pregnant, so they understood why, and put up with it, making Fleur feel very grateful for their continuous support.

“Hermione finishes work soon” Ron said, checking his watch. He had just finished work himself, not evening changing out of his auror robes, just sitting down, and cuddling his new girlfriend. Hermione had no qualms with Ron dating Fleur, which Ron was glad for. Still, he always showed plenty of love and affection for Hermione, including last night when he took her out to dinner and proposed to her. Of course she said yes, and they celebrated that night by fucking all over the new house in every single room. And there are a lot of rooms.

“Yes, me and her are going out for dinner tonight. I imagine she will ask me even more questions about being pregnant. Like I need anymore” Fleur said angrily, rubbing her stomach. Ron put his hands there too and kissed Fleur softly.

“She’s just waiting for when she gets pregnant. And we’re not having kids until after we’re married so she’s got some time to get her head around it” Ron said in defence.

“I know Ron, but it’s so annoying when all people will do is ask me about the kid. I have a life you know” she said angrily. Ron could feel her anger rising, so he pulled Fleur close and snogged the blazes out of her, feeling her tits through her shirt. After a while of intense snogging and groping, Ron stopped kissing her.

“Happy now?” he asked her. Fleur laughed, putting her arms around him.

“Of course I am” she said. On cue, the fireplace burst in green flames as Hermione ran onto Ron’s lap and snogged him passionately. Ron kissed back, knowing Hermione needed some comfort after what must have been a very difficult day at work. Hermione broke the kiss and hugged him tight, reaching her hand out to find Fleur’s. Fleur gripped it and squeezed as Hermione closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

“Some asshole decided it would be hilarious to move all my stuff around my desk, so I spent ages fixing it back up. And then I had to fix up three laws to help protect centaurs. Gosh it was so busy” she said, needing the comfort of Ron after a hard day’s work. Ron rubbed her back and kissed her neck.

“You did the best you can. You have already done so much Hermione, please don’t think you are a failure. I love you, and you are trying your hardest” he kissed her hair.

“Thank you Ron. And I love you too, so very much” she kissed his chest, then chuckled.

“This ring is fantastic by the way. I don’t think I went without staring at every few seconds” Hermione said, staring at her engagement ring. It was antique and old, with a medium diamond in the middle and little rubies on either side. She had instantly loved it, and the second Ron went down on one knee at the end of their date and asked to marry her, she screamed yes, knowing the rest of her life would be spent with him.

“Thanks. Now how about the two of you get ready for your dinner date?” he asked them. Fleur and Hermione looked at each other, then got up and went to have their showers. 

Half-an-hour later, Ron was still in his auror robes, when Fleur and Hermione walked in, grins on their faces. Both of them looked absolutely stunning, wearing dresses that made them look classy and sophisticated. Ron got up off the couch and smiled at them.

“Wow, you two look amazing” he said in shock. Both Fleur and Hermione laughed. “Enjoy your date my loves” he said, standing up and kissing Hermione.

“Love you Ron” Hermione said, kissing him one last time.

“Love you too Mrs Weasley” he joked. Hermione giggled and blushed.

“I still can’t believe I’m going to called that” she said. Ron laughed.

“You already are one. Have a great time Fleur” he walked over and kissed her. Fleur smacked his ass.

“I will. Love you Ron” she said. Ron grinned.

“Love you too Fleur” he said, as Fleur and Hermione gave him one last kiss before they opened the door and left the house. He smiled as he thought about the pair of them. He loved the both of them, and they loved him back. He was working hard at an auror and getting great results and had a good reputation, an even better one than Harry, who he could tell was pissed off about that, and he had a large house with his girlfriend and fiancée. Life was great for him, and he was glad after years of suffering and stress that it was now enjoyable and fun. He changed into some comfortable clothing, opened up a beer and read the quidditch results in the Daily Prophet. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ron was very confused; every visitor would normally floo in, not use the doorbell. Sighing loudly, he stood up and walked over to the front door. He opened it to reveal a young woman, smiling at him.

“Is a Mrs Weasley here? A Fleur Weasley?” the girl asked. Ron shook his head, noting her appearance. She was wearing bright purple wizarding robes because it was night-time and quite cold as usual in England. Her face was stunning, her hair done in a high ponytail with a set of diamond stud earrings. She wore a massive wedding or engagement ring on her ring finger, and massive sapphire ring on her left index finger. A gold, magical watch on her wrist and sapphire necklace as well. Her smile was fantastic to look at. She was a very attractive and rich young woman, and Ron was very confused by her appearance.

“She’s not here at the moment, but she does reside here. May I ask why you need to see her?” he asked her.

“I am the lawyer assigned to the divorce of her and Bill Weasley. I am Astoria Malfoy” she held her hand out. One look at Ron and she found herself instantly attracted to him. His bright orange hair, tall and muscular frame, his freckles and his general aura and presence made her all hot and bothered. He shook her hand, and her body tingled with fire. She blushed under his gaze.

“You’re Draco’s wife. I’m Ron Weasley” he said. Astoria giggled.

“I’ve heard all about you. May I come inside?” she asked him. Ron smiled. Gosh his smile was cute.

“Certainly” he said, watching her enter his house. She walked past and swivelled her hips more than necessary as Ron watched her ass concealed by her robes. Even with her robes though, he could tell that she had a huge ass. Astoria sat down on the dining table, taking a seat. Ron walked and sat down on the chair next to her.

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked her politely. Astoria smiled widely at him, not used to this politeness and courtesy. Definitely more than her husband gave to her.

“Just some water please” she said. Ron got up and filled a cup with some water and returned, placing the cup down next to her.

“There you are” he said. 

“Thank you Mr Weasley” she said. Ron scoffed.

“Please, call me Ron” he smiled at her. His smile made her smile, then she giggled and blushed under his gaze. He was turning her into a teenage girl with a crush. 

“Sorry, Ron, I need some detail about how the marriage between Bill and Fleur ended. And considering that they are both unavailable at the moment, would you be able to help me out?” she asked him. Ron nodded.

“Of course, what do you need to know?” he asked her. So Astoria asked some general questions about the marriage and how it fell apart. While is wasn’t exactly necessary for the case, she wanted to be thorough, and understanding the why’s and how’s for the best results. Ron answered each question in great detail, which surprised Astoria, but then he revealed he had slept with Fleur for a while before she and Bill split and that the kids was actually Ron’s. Then he explained about how they agreed to remain friends, how his parents yelled at Fleur and how her parents were actually ok about it.

“And now, she lives with me and Hermione here” he said, finishing everything he knew. Astoria found herself liking Ron’s eyes way too much, finding them so fascinating and interesting. His voice was soothing and yet spine-tingling. His presence filled her with safety and warmth, and she just met the guy about an hour earlier.

“So is she in a relationship with you now?” Astoria asked, jealous of Fleur that’s she got such an extraordinary man to be with.

“I am. Though I did just get engaged to Hermione Granger” he said. Astoria gulped.

“You’re dating two women?” she said in shock. God, he had two women, and they were both hot as fuck.

“I am. Does that make you uncomfortable Astoria?” he asked her. Astoria shook her head.

“Not at all. As long as they are ok with it” she said. Ron laughed. 

“Of course they are. Hermione would kill me otherwise” he said. Astoria finished dotting down her notes and snapped the book shut.

“You’re parents, friends, family, they ok with this as well?” she asked him. 

“My parents haven’t talked to me in a while, Harry will never talk to me again and Bill was quite upset, but everyone else is ok with. Everything is consensual and agreed upon, I don’t force Fleur and Hermione to be here, they choose too, and they can leave if they want” he said reasonably.

“Well, I think that covers everything then. I’ll drop by tomorrow and talk with Fleur about it” she said with finality. 

“Of course, it was wonderful to meet you Astoria Malfoy” Ron said. Astoria scowled.

“I hate being a Malfoy” she said. 

“You don’t like Draco?” he asked her. She shook her head.

“He’s always rude and condescending. He’s not funny or sweet, he’s harsh and demeaning. I can’t believe I actually married him” she said, not really knowing why she was revealing this to Ron, but something about him made it impossible to lie.

“How old are you?” he asked her. 

“19” she replied. Ron looked shocked  
.  
“And you’re already doing lawyer work? That’s very impressive” he complimented her. Astoria felt her pride and mood lift at his words.

“Thank you” she said, tucking a strand behind her ear.

“And married too” he said. Astoria scoffed.

“Unhappily married. I got married way too early and to the wrong guy” she said sadly. 

“That’s a shame. You seem like such a nice person, and I’m sorry that you haven’t been treated correctly” Ron said in support. Astoria looked at him and smiled tenderly.

“No-one has told me that before, that I’m a nice person. Thank you so much” she came forward and hugged him, his arms coming around her back. She melted under his touch, as she felt an immediate comfort and relaxation take over her body. She was now sitting on his lap facing him, her head on his chest. She felt such strong emotions for a person she barely knew, yet it felt right, like it was where she was meant to be. She looked up at him and gave him a devilish smirk.

“What is it Mrs Malfoy?” Ron asked. Astoria placed her finger on his lips, silencing him, while she used her other hand to work all over his body. He was fit, muscles all over him. She could feel his massive pecs, toned abs, and big arms. He was big and strong, and she hoped another part of his was big too. She moved up his body and suckled on his earlobe.

“I wanna see what a real man can do. I came along a way to be here, and I soon as I met you, I realised something” she started kissing his jaw, moving her hands to his back, feeling his back muscles tense and relax. God he was so strong and handsome.

“What did you realise?” he asked her, moving his hands to her ass, groping it roughly. She seemed to have a big ass, but he would have to see with his own eyes. He started to suck on her neck, leaving marks for Draco to find.

“I want a divorce” she said, biting his earlobe. “And I want to fuck you. Hard” she whispered, finding his lips with hers. Fire spread through her body and she wanted to get burned. He was returning her kisses with pure energy, touching all over her body, as her tongue slid into his mouth. He liked this, a girl losing control of herself and finding pleasure in him. Astoria seemed to really need it, judging by the way she was acting. She touched all over him, but not his cock and balls. She seemed instead to study every millimetre of him, worshipping his body. Astoria ground herself onto his dick, feeling the hardness. He was rock-hard and her pussy gushed juices at the thought of a real dick. Not a two-inch pea like she had at home. But a real dick, that could make her lose her mind. Ron stopped kissing her mouth and kissed all over her face, as Astoria moaned and gasped at his mouth. He eventually reached her neck and sucked hard and long. She felt herself getting more turned on by the second, and the lust pulsing through her veins was stronger than it had ever been in her life.

“Fuck, you kiss so much better than he does” she sighed as he bit down on her neck.

“I’ll show you what a real man can do. You deserve to be treated like the amazing woman you are” he said, nibbling on her pulse point. Astoria groaned. He was very talented with his mouth, but she first wanted to suck his cock. She took off his shirt and gasped at his stature. He was amazingly fit, and she used her hands to rub his muscles. They were toned and felt great to touch.

“You’re so handsome. Let’s hope you match up to my expectations” she said as Ron stopped kissing her neck.

“Take off your robes” he said. Astoria loved the sternness of his voice and obliged. She took off her purple robes to reveal her clothing. She was wearing a very tight blouse, her breasts straining against the fabric, eager to escape. Her short were basically non-existent, just covering her bum. Ron was staring right at her cleavage, noticing how good they looked. Thick and juicy, just the way he liked them.

“You like big boobs don’t you? Fleur and Hermione have a great pair, but what about me?” she asked in a very innocent tone. She bit her fingernail seductively, using her other hand to slowly tease him.

“Get them out, I wanna taste them” he muttered. Astoria obliged and pulled her straps, no bra. Her breasts were under the gaze of Ron now, who staring right at them. They were big, soft, and supple. They were excellent.

“So, did I do well?” she asked him. Ron nodded, unable to take his eyes off her tits.

“Very well” he said, before launching himself at her tits, biting down on one nipple, while flicking the other. Astoria felt her body liven up, her nipples drawn to hard peaks as Ron continued to suck and nibble at them. She had never been this excited before, never felt such joy in such an intimate act. Draco was always cold, whereas Ron seemed to radiate warmth. She was drawn to him, and his touch. She grabbed his hair and forced him deeper into her cleavage, she looked down and she could just see his hair. He was nibbling and sucking hard, giving her loads of pleasure with his tongue. Ron grabbed at her hair, signalling to let him breathe. Astoria yanked his hair out, and Ron gasped for air.

“How was it in there?” she asked, smiling sexily. Ron gathered his breath and smirked.

“Amazing. Wow, your tits are fantastic” he said, squeezing them again, flicking her nipples. Astoria closed her eyes and gasped. She then pulled him up and led him to the nearest wall, pushing against it.

“They’re yours. I’m yours Ron. I belong to you now, and I want to prove how willing I am to please you” she whispered in his ear, stroking his tented pants. She kissed his neck, using her free hand to stroke his bicep.

“Good petal suck my cock” he said, biting down on her neck. Astoria kissed him on the lips softly, then sank to her knees. She was the perfect height, right in front of his pants. She kissed it slowly, then lowered his pants down to the floor. His cock was raging inside his underwear, and she so badly wanted to see it. With a glance at his lust-filled eyes, she slid down his underwear and got hit in the face with a monster cock. She gasped at his size, as she took in the beauty of Ron’s erection. It was very thick, wet, and juicy. It looked so delicious, and succulent. She had fallen in love with it, and she hadn’t even tasted it yet. She cupped his heavy balls, hoping he could cum multiple times tonight, to satisfy her needs. She looked up at him and grinned.

“This beats my expectations. This is the biggest I have ever seen, and I love it” she said, pulling her blouse off and slipping her shorts off too. She licked the very tip and Ron groaned. Smirking, she took more of it in her mouth, but he was so thick. He had the best taste ever, sweet and addictive. Draco was tiny, so she was finally happy to have something good to work with. She kept her eyes locked on his as she sucked him hard and fast, using her tongue well, hands on his butt to make him go deeper. She started to finger herself, rubbing her leaking cunt with enthusiasm. Ron groaned at the sight, close to cumming her mouth. He wondered how tight her pussy was, relishing the fact that he got to find out. Ron took control of her mouth, putting his hands in her hair and fucking her face.

“Take my cock down your throat Astoria. I’m going to cum down your throat and you’re going to take it all” as he slammed his balls into her chin. Astoria had her throat bulging with Ron’s cock, loving her sexy she felt and how good he was at sex. She had never known this, but now she wished she had so she could have fucked him before. She could tell he was close, so she signalled to let him take it out. He did, then wanked over her face. Astoria took her tongue out and stared right at him.

“Feed me, I’m hungry for you seed. Fill my throat with your cum, I wanna taste you” she begged as Ron increased his speed, closing his eyes.

“FUCK!!! CUMMING ON YOUR FACE! FUCK!!!!” he screamed, spurts of cum hitting Astoria right in the face. She closed her eyes as heaps of cum entered her mouth, her face and hair covered with it. There was litres of cum all over her, and she had never felt so degraded in her life. It made her even hornier, as Ron finished cumming and smiled at her. She showed her tongue to him, then swallowed audibly and gave a satisfied sigh. 

“Feed me your tasty cum” she begged. Ron obliged, using his fingers to collect his cum and feed her. She ate it all, then kissed him softly on the mouth. He was the best kisser she had ever experienced, and she wanted more. Before anything else could happen, the fireplace roared into life, Fleur and Hermione walking out laughing. Astoria froze in place, staring awkwardly at the pair of them. They all looked at each other, a silent conversation happening between Fleur, Hermione and Ron. Ron grabbed Astoria and pushed against the wall and sucked on her breast as Astoria continued to stare at Fleur and Hermione. They took off their dresses and made out passionately, falling on the couch together. Fleur was squeezing Hermione’s ass roughly, while Hermione peppered Fleur’s jaw with kisses. She gasped as Ron spanked her tits.

“It’s fucking hot isn’t it, watching two women fuck? I wanna fuck your pussy Astoria. Hard and fast” he said, cupping her ass lovingly. It was bouncy and soft, and oh so nice. He spanked her ass and kissed her tits.

“I want it too. Hard and fast. Fuck me in the pussy. I want my pussy destroyed Ron, I want your monster cock to destroy me and tear me in half” she begged, as Ron turned her around and stared at her ass.

“You want this cock don’t you? You’re hungry for this dick aren’t you?” he asked her, as Astoria was pushed against the wall. She heard the moans of Fleur, making her feel even more turned on. She nodded her head.

“POUND MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY!! PLEASE RON!!!” she screamed out. Ron placed the tip in, and Astoria felt her very body being set alight, her nerves tingling. His cock made her feel alive and she needed it to be inside her. Ron slammed into her hard, and Astoria screamed with pleasure. Her vagina clenched, his cock so thick and big stretching her out and she loved it. Ron felt her pussy tighten his cock like a vice, and the sensation was so good. He stared over to see Hermione eat out Fleur eagerly, using her tongue to suck all her juices. Even with a slight baby bump, Fleur looked fan-fucking-tastic, and Hermione looked good enough to eat too, with her delectable ass in the air. Fleur was moaning like mad, but Astoria was even louder.

“FUCK ME HARD AND FAST! I WANT MY PUSSY RUINED BY YOUR MONSTER COCK!” Astoria begged Ron. Ron moved the fastest and hardest he could, slamming into her with everything he had. Astoria found her very insides stretching out and pleasures unknown to her became a reality, her heart beating so fast and her mind going crazy. She had never felt like this before, so uninhibited and free, she could just be and not think. She was moaning like crazy, Ron’s cock making her forget everything and instead bask in the feeling he was giving her.

“Gonna cum on my cock aren’t you? I’m gonna cum right in your hot little pussy and right into your womb” he whispered in her ear, biting the back of her neck. Fleur screamed as she orgasmed all over Hermione, who drank it all up and shared it with Fleur. Astoria got even more excited, which made her snap.

“I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!! JUST LET ME FUCK YOUR COCK AND SUCK YOUR MONSTER DICK! PLEASE RON, I WANNA CUM!!” Astoria was so far gone, but she didn’t care. She needed him inside her at any cost. Ron kissed her neck then leant back and fucked her with all his might. He went in and out, and he found his balls fill with large amounts of cum. He reached around and grabbed her huge breasts and lost control, cumming right into her tight pussy. He lost control of his body, leaning on her body to stay upright as he deposited his seed into her. Astoria had cummed at the same time, her eyes closed, stars in her vision, pleasure riding through her body in waves. She had never been so happy and sated in her life. She leant on the wall and turned to look at Ron. He look spent, so she turned around and kissed him slowly on the mouth. He responded kindly, picking her up and placing on his lap on a very comfortable chair. She opened her eyes and kissed his nose, before laying her head on the crook of his arm and placing an arm on his stomach and another around his back. Ron put both of his arms around her back and kissed her hair.

“You wanna watch them?” he asked Astoria. Astoria didn’t notice, thought she didn’t know how, Fleur and Hermione humping against each other, Hermione on top. They were both moaning like crazy, until Hermione leant down and snogged Fleur. With a loud shout, they came at the same time, Hermione collapsing on top of Fleur. Her head lay on Fleur’s breasts, which Astoria believed was the biggest pair she had ever seen.

“Looks like the show is over” she said. Ron chuckled.

“It is” he said. Fleur and Hermione sat up, arms around each other as they snogged for a bit before they turned to look at Astoria.

“Sorry, who are you?” Fleur asked politely. 

“I’m Astoria Malfoy. I am the lawyer handling your divorce” she explained, knowing that this was the most unlikely scenario to introduce herself in. Regardless, Fleur got up and shook Astoria’s hand as if it was normal for two people to meet while naked. Astoria smiled at Fleur as she sat down and laid her head on Hermione’s shoulder while she wrapped her arm around Hermione. Hermione kissed her nose.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m sure you must be quite freaked out meeting for the first time while I have no clothes” she said. They all laughed, no awkwardness in the air. Even though she should be, Astoria felt comfortable amongst the four of them.

“Well considering that Ron was fucking my brains out, I wasn’t really concentrating that hard” she checked her watch and gasped.

“Merlin, I have to go, Draco will wonder where I am” she said, gathering her clothes and putting them back on. Ron got up and kissed Fleur and Hermione, laying between them as they laid their heads on his shoulder. Astoria checked she had everything then walked over the trio sitting on the couch.

“Sorry, I’m Astoria Malfoy” she held her hand out to Hermione. Hermione shook her hand and smiled.

“Hermione Granger, well, Hermione Weasley basically. I may as well be” she joked. Astoria chuckled.

“I heard about that. Congratulations for the pair of your” she said. Hermione kissed Ron’s cheek.

“Indeed it is. The best day of my life” she said dreamily. Ron kissed her nose.

“I’m serious about what I said Ron. I wanna see you again. I’ll divorce Draco. I meant every word” she said at once. Ron smiled at her.

“It’s your choice. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, I won’t force you. We’ll see each other soon. Goodbye Astoria, it was great” he said, getting up and hugging Astoria. Astoria hugged him back and felt her heart lift. She put her head on his heart and closed her eyes, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. When she pulled back, she kissed him on the lips softly.

“Goodbye Fleur and Hermione. I’ll catch up with you the three of you tomorrow and sort out the boring paperwork. See you Ron” she said, hugging everyone then leaving the house. She was glad now she had been there, and now she had an excuse to go over and fuck Ron. He was amazing, and nothing could compare.

“She seems nice” Fleur said as she stood up and put her dress back on. Hermione stood up and got changed as well.

“She’s 19 and a lawyer. She’s exceptionally smart for her age. And you fucked her” she said to Ron. He couldn’t identify the tone, so he looked ashamed.

“Look I…” he started but Hermione interrupted, laughing.

“It’s ok. You’re fucking Fleur as well, and I’m ok with that. I’m just surprised you did it with someone you just met” she said. Ron smiled at her.

“I’m glad you approve. Besides, the difference between her and Fleur is that I’m dating Fleur. I literally just met her, and soon she was begging for me” he said. Both Fleur and Hermione scoffed.

“Oh god, his ego is running wild again. Shut him up please” Hermione said, as Fleur ran over and tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth with her hand. Fleur laughed as Ron licked her hand, removing it and tickling him. Ron convulsed in giggles, body twisting as Fleur continued to torture Ron by tickling him. Eventually she released him, Hermione breathless from laughing so much. Fleur helped Ron stand up as she kept her arm around him as she kissed his cheek.

“Okay, I won't brag then” he said. He kissed her nose.

“Good, I think we shall have a shower now and go to bed” Fleur said. They all nodded and an hour later, Ron walked into his bedroom to find Fleur and Hermione sitting and chatting in their bed. Their bed. They turned to him and grinned.

“What evil plan have you two concocted now?” he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. They laughed.

“So little trust” Hermione said.

“Well when your name badge says dickhead rather than my actual name I get suspicious” he said as they all laughed. Ron plopped down on the bed, scooting to the middle of the bed. Fleur and Hermione snuggled into his sides, joining hands on his stomach. Ron put his arms around them and smiled.

“Have you told Bill the child isn’t his yet?” he asked her. She nodded.

“He took it pretty hard. But I think eventually he will accept it” she said. Hermione bent over and kissed her.

“It will be ok Fleur. We’ll make sure of it” she said, cupping her cheek. Fleur kissed her palm.

“Thank you both. So much” she said, kissing Ron on the nose. Ron kissed her back.

“Your welcome. Now let’s get some sleep” he said, using the deluminator to turn the lights off. They wiggled under the covers till they were very comfortable.

“I love you both” Fleur said, kissing both Hermione and Ron deeply.

“Love you too Fleur. And I love you too Ron, so much” she kissed Ron softly.

“Love you Hermione. And you too Fleur” he kissed them both then drifted off to sleep with two amazing women who he loved and loved him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Next one should be up shortly.


	5. Ron/Hermione/Astoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria, Hermione and Ron have some fun as another marriage crumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter up. Bit of a longer wait so please don't kill me. Read on and enjoy!

Astoria Malfoy scowled as her husband continued to complain at the breakfast table about his job. He was working as an auror, though not on the level of Harry or Ron’s. He complained about his hours, workload, and mostly about Harry getting everything handed to him. Astoria didn’t really listen as Draco went on and on before Draco stopped mid-sentence.

“Astoria why aren’t you listening?” he accused her. Astoria shot a look of annoyance.

“I was” she yelled in defence. Draco stood up and faced her off.

“You weren’t. I was talking about work and you were off in cuckoo land” he said. Astoria got up and poked him in the chest.

“All day, every day, all I hear from you is whinging. Work, life, and me. I have tried so hard Draco, and all I get is complaints. I do all the housework and you still find little things to dig me at. And I hate it. I hate you” she screamed in his face. Draco slapped her down, Astoria holding her face and crying.

“Shut up bitch. And I don’t complain about everything. You’re making that up” he said. Astoria got up and grabbed her purse.

“I’m going out. And I’m not returning for a while. Think things through husband, before I get back” she said angrily. Storming into their bedroom, she changed into some clothes, then exited the house with a loud slam of the door. The tears were falling, but she knew exactly where she needed to go. She apparated outside the ancient house of Weasley, where she knocked on the door thrice. It opened, and Hermione stood there in a jumper and jeans.

“You ok Astoria?” Hermione asked her. Astoria shook her head and hugged Hermione tightly, bawling her eyes out. Hermione slowly backed away, leaving enough room to close the door. She shut it silently, then led a distraught Astoria to the couch, where Astoria cried her eyes out. A sleepy Ron, with only Chudley Cannons boxers, walked in yawning. Astoria stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

“Sorry Hermione” she said. Hermione pecked her on the lips and brought her into an embrace. Astoria was glad that Hermione was there for her. She was kind and sweet to her, and really helpful. Not to mention extremely intelligent.

“Astoria, what’s wrong?” Ron asked. Astoria looked up at him and ran over, drawing him into a powerful hug. She pulled him close, needing the safety of his arms and comfort of his touch. He really was the best man she had ever met, and ever since that day 4 months ago, she needed to see more of him. So they would fuck multiple times a week, in either his office or hers. And he would always have her begging and satisfied after each time. Ron picked her up and sat back on the couch, Astoria gripping tightly into his frame. Ron looked over at Hermione, who frowned, but snogged Ron good morning. Astoria moved her head off him and watched as Hermione and Ron continued to kiss. Hermione needed to breathe, so she broke the kiss and kissed his nose.

“We had another fight. A bad one” Astoria said. Hermione held her hand and Ron kissed her softly.

“That’s like your fifth one in only a couple of days” Hermione said. Astoria nodded, tears down her cheeks.

“Yes, but this one was different. He hit me” she said, Ron pulling her into him. He reached out for Hermione and she moved towards him as well, hugging her.

“I may get angry from time-to-time, but I would never do anything like that” he said. They held each other for a while, before Astoria hopped off Ron. Ron stood up and kissed both of them.

“I’m going for a shower, then some breakfast. You can chat with Hermione if you need to” he said to Astoria. Astoria kissed him softly. 

“I love you” she said. Ron grinned.

“Love you too. And you Hermione” he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Whatever Ron. I love you too” she said, jumping up and snogging him. They moved away, as Ron whispered something in her ear. Hermione blushed and giggled, as Ron walked away.

“You ok Hermione?” Astoria asked her. Hermione smiled tenderly.

“Yes. Ron was just being sweet that’s all. Want something to eat and drink? I got some pancakes and some OJ ” she asked politely. Astoria smiled.

“Yes please” she said. Hermione kissed her on the cheek and prepared breakfast for the three of them.

“Where’s Fleur?” Astoria asked.

“In France with her family. She’s nearly due, so she wanted to say hello while she can” Hermione answered. Fleur was as big as house now, but even still, she looked even more gorgeous than before. She was 8 months along, and Astoria had to admit that once the baby was delivered, she would have to fuck Fleur. She sat in silence until Hermione appeared holding a plate full of pancakes and some OJ in her hand. She placed them down and gave Astoria a very powerful kiss on the lips. Astoria responded in kind, gripping Hermione’s hair and kissing back with equal passion. Hermione was a fantastic kisser, and even better in bed. Hermione broke the kiss and smiled at her.

“You’re much better than Draco” Astoria said. Hermione laughed. She walked back to the kitchen and came out with some food for herself. Ron walked in and kissed both of them.

“Hermione’s pancakes are fantastic aren’t they?” he asked, rubbing Hermione’s shoulders. Hermione grinned from his attentions.

“They are really good” Astoria smiled as Hermione kissed Ron’s cheek.

“Well I try” Hermione said. Ron laughed as he got some of his food and sat down to eat.

“Is it ok if spend the day with you guys? I told Draco I wouldn’t come back” she asked them. Hermione and Ron turned to each other and smiled.

“Of course. We’re just going to stay at home and chill for the day anyway” he said, holding Hermione’s hand. They smiled at her. They finished their food and drinks, while Hermione turned on the television and put in a muggle film called ‘Star Wars’. Ron started the popcorn as Astoria sat down on the couch, marvelling at muggle technology. Ron came back with some drinks and popcorn, sitting next to Astoria. She immediately cuddled up to him placing an arm over his stomach and her head in the crook of his arm, an arm around his back. Ron put his arm around her and kissed her hair lovingly, Astoria smiling. Being with him like this made her feel safe and protected and loved. 

“Have you seen Star Wars before Astoria?” Ron asked her. Astoria shook her head as Hermione put in the DVD into the DVD player and grabbed the remote.

“Well, it’s probably Hermione’s favourite movie, isn’t it honey?” he asked her. Hermione walked over and snuggled onto his other side.

“Yeah, it’s probably my favourite, but I have many favourites. I know that Ron’s is The Little Mermaid” she said as Astoria laughed, and Ron defended himself.

“It is not” he said. Hermione giggled, then kissed him very passionately.

“I know handsome, I was just joking. You’re so cute when you get riled up” she said, stroking his abs.

“And you look so hot when you got red in the face” he said. Hermione blushed.

“Sorry to break the moment, but shouldn’t we watch the movie now?” Astoria asked, breaking Hermione and Ron’s little game. They cleared their throats as Hermione pressed play and the movie began. Sitting and relaxing with Ron and Hermione was the best thing in her life. And Fleur too, but she was extra moody due to her pregnancy, and she wasn’t here. No, with Hermione and Ron she felt accepted, loved and cherished. She had never felt that way before, and she had such strong feelings for all of them.   
The day flew by, as they played muggle board games, went out for lunch at a fast-food restaurant then went to their massive backyard and played a muggle game called soccer. It took Astoria a while to figure it out, but once she got the hang of it she had the time of her life. She had never hard remembered smiling or laughing as much in her entire life, and she loved that it was with two people she loved. She wasn’t ashamed now, she was with the people she loved. When she and Hermione scored another goal, Ron went into the house to grab a drink when Hermione grabbed her arm.

“Are you going to go home to see Draco tonight?” she asked her. 

“Depends, what are you thinking?” Astoria replied. Hermione kissed her deeply on the lips, then nipped her jaw.

“I know you and he fuck a lot, and so do me and him. Come to think of it, we do as well. I was thinking, why don’t we have a threesome tonight? I have tonnes of lingerie to wear, so you could borrow one of mine. And we could spend all night doing that instead of you fighting with your husband” she offered. Astoria moaned as Hermione nibbled her neck, loving the idea of fucking both Hermione and Ron. And while she had been fucking them separately, fucking them together sounded even more enticing and exciting.

“Yes, I think we should. That sounds amazing” she said. Hermione giggled, then slapped her ass.

“Sounds great. I think it’s best we don’t tell Ron and instead we spring it on him. I’ve wanted a threesome with him and Fleur for a while, but she’s pregnant. Come inside and we’ll pick our outfits” she said, putting an arm around her waist. Astoria kissed her soundly on the lips.

“I love you” she said. Hermione grinned back.

“Love you too” she kissed her again. They walked back, arms around each other to find Ron sitting on the couch, sipping a drink.

“Sweetheart, me and Astoria are going into the bedroom and have a girl chat ok?” Hermione said. Ron nodded as the girls left and entered the massive bedroom. The bed was simply massive, covered in scarlet and gold, the colours of Gryffindor. There were bedside tables, an awning where some chairs and tables sat. The walls were painted an aqua blue, and the carpet a dark green.

“Should have known the bed would have Gryffindor colours” Astoria said. Hermione smirked as they walked over to the closet. It was gigantic, with plenty of room for all of Hermione and Ron’s stuff.

“Fleur has her own one. Me and Ron share this one, and my lingerie is here” she showed Astoria the different section. Astoria grinned. Hermione wasn’t lying, there were so many pieces to choose from. Not only that, but she also saw a box of sex toys in there as well.

“Uh, you use these?” Astoria asked Hermione, picking out the box. Hermione smiled.

“Yeah, I use them all the time” she said. Astoria noticed just how many items were there. She laughed, then placed it back.

“Anyway, what piece interests you the most?” Hermione asked.

Dinner was excellent, Hermione cooking so risotto. She and Astoria had picked out their outfits and planned what they were doing. Of course Ron was in charge, so they had no idea what to expect once he found out, but it created a level of tension that was intoxicating.

“Well Ron, Astoria is going to stay over tonight, and I think we’ll head off to bed early. Good night fiancé love you” she gave him a snog good night.

“Love you to fiancée. Sleep well” he kissed her back. “And you Astoria, good night, love you” he kissed her goodnight.

“Love you too Ron” she kissed him back. Astoria walked over to Hermione and held her hand as they walked into the main bedroom. They took of their clothes and laid seductively on the bed, waiting for Ron. 

Ron finished clearing up the table and did the dishes, listening to his Walkman. Once he finished up, he walked into his bedroom and froze. Astoria and Hermione were laying on the bed, stomachs down. They smirked at each other, then got off the bed and put their arms around each other’s waists and spanked each other’s asses.

“We were getting very lonely in here sweetheart. We almost thought about forgetting about you and just fucking here, me and Astoria” Hermione said in an innocent voice. She kissed Astoria passionately, showing Ron how their tongues battled against each other. Ron’s cock came to life and hardened immediately, elongating to it’s max length. They snogged for a while, Astoria cupping Hermione’s delicious ass cheeks, while Hermione caressed Astoria’s wonderful hair. They stopped kissing and turned to Ron. They were shocked at his expression.

“Bloody hell” he muttered. “Stay there” he said. He walked over to Hermione and walked around her. She was the wearing the silkiest, reddest, and most stunning lingerie he had ever seen anyone wear. Her tits looked absolutely divine, huge, and thick and firm. They were amazing, and he couldn’t how many times he fucked them, slept on them, and touched them. He loved them, and she loved when he played with them. As he walked around to her backside, he noticed how she looked even more enticing and captivating. She was absolutely stunning, and he was glad that she was his. He walked back around to her front and smiled widely at her. She grinned back. He noticed how she a large ruby necklace and rings with rubies on her hands, completing the look and making her look even hotter.

“You are the most sexy, beautiful witch in the world Hermione. And I love you so bloody much. And you’re mine” he said in a dominant tone. He came forward and claimed her with a massive love bite on her neck. He then looked over at Astoria. She was wearing a green lace chemise babydoll, with a garter belt on. Ron let out a low whistle and walked over to Astoria. She smiled seductively at him. biting her thumb sexily. She looked fuck hot, with her big, creamy tits almost spilling out of the top, and her smooth and bouncy ass looking delectable. He spanked her and she moaned happily. He grabbed her breasts from behind her and bit her neck.

“Your husband is the biggest idiot in the world. Letting go of a fucking sexy witch like you, you deserve the best kind of love” he said. 

“I do. And you’re the only I want to love” she said, as Ron spanked her once last time. He grabbed her very expensive emerald necklace and emerald bracelets on her wrists and kissed her softly on her back.

“You are so gorgeous and perfect Astoria” he said, before walked back around and stared at the two very attractive and sexy women in front of him. 

“Get on the bed” he said. They came forward and kissed him softly on the lips, then jumped onto the bed, giving him the perfect view of their asses. Ron jumped onto the bed next, moving to the middle, where both girls peered up at him innocently.

“Take off my clothes” he said. Hermione moved to unbutton his shirt slowly, teasing him for what was to come. Astoria started at the bottom, taking his shoes and socks, before lightly sucking on his toes. Ron felt Astoria’s tongue on his toes and feet and felt a wave of pleasure rock over him. Hermione kissed his chest as she undid all his buttons and took off his shirt. She stared up at hungrily and kissed all over his chest and abs. She worshipped every inch of his body and Ron loved it. Astoria kissed his bare thighs, rubbing his rock-hard erection through his pants until she inched closer and closer. She reached his pants and tugged them down with her teeth, pulling them off completely.

“I can’t wait to get this cock in my mouth” Astoria said. 

“Touché” Hermione grinned, moving her head up to snog Ron senseless. She put her hands on his pecs and squeezed roughly, enjoying the sensation of his bare skin on hers. She kissed him with all the passion in her heart, gripping into his orange hair fiercely, desperate for more contact and to be closer. Astoria sucked on Ron’s balls through his underwear making Ron groan. Ron moved his hands to Hermione’s wonderful ass, squeezing it roughly, adoring it. It was so big and juicy, and he loved it.

“Let’s get this monster free” Astoria muttered. She used her teeth again to remove his underwear, and his massive, thick, monster stood proud. There was thick ginger pubic hair, and massive balls filled with cum.

“Suck my cock, both of you. Make me cum twice” he demanded. Hermione stopped kissing his jaw, but left a massive love bite on his neck, kissing down his body until she was right next to Astoria. They shared a little snog, before they grinned up at Ron. He smiled down at them, as Hermione gripped his massive cock in her hands while Astoria sucked on his balls. They kept their eyes on him, letting him know that they were at his mercy, that he was in control. Ron felt jolts of pleasure in time with his heartbeat, looking down at the two sexy witches. His two sexy witches.

“I need this cock to breathe. Fuck, I wanna suck so bad” Hermione moaned, wanking him hard. “This is so big, I love your big monster Ron. I love it more than anything” she said, before enveloping his cock in her mouth. Ron arches his back and closed his eyes as two tongues worshipped his balls and dick. It was simply so incredible, to think that he was the one receiving this treatment. He didn’t need to be anything special, he just needed to be himself.

“Fuck, these balls are so full of cum” Astoria licked and sucked on the lovingly. She released one with a loud pop. “I can’t wait for you to cum in tight little cunt and in my asshole” she said as Hermione slurped on his cock. Ron looked down to see that Hermione licking his monster like a lollipop, while Astoria nuzzled his balls with her face. Hermione then put her mouth around his cock and deep-throated it, taking it halfway. Ron moved so he was kneeling on his knees. Astoria and Hermione let him move as Ron used his hands to smack, rub and spank their asses. Hermione moved Ron’s cock to Astoria, who immediately shoved it down her throat, as Hermione sucked on Ron’s big balls. Ron felt his orgasm approaching, as did Astoria and Hermione. Astoria let go of his cock and wanked it hard and fast. She started to snog Hermione, who snogged back, rubbing Ron’s balls. Ron watched with extreme lust at the sight of Astoria and Hermione snogging excitedly.

“Fuck! CUMMING!!!” he roared, as cum shot all over the girls. They were completely covered in Ron’s cum and it only made them hornier. They giggled at each other, then looked at Ron’s cock. It was the same as before, rock-hard. They grinned as Astoria started to suck on his cock again while Hermione kissed his balls. They then took turns sucking his monster, Astoria trying to get all of it down. With great effort, she eventually took it all, her throat bulging with his cock. Ron had never been more turned on in his life, the sight of his cock completely enveloped by Astoria’s throat made his head spin.

“Good girl suck it” he said. Hermione helped Astoria suck it, before she needed to breathe. She let go of his cock with a slurp and breathed quickly. Hermione giggled, as Astoria caught her breath. Hermione sucked hard on Ron’s tip, drawing his cum quickly. Astoria calmed down and started to suck his balls, before Hermione went halfway down and sucked powerfully. Ron groaned as Hermione sucked his dick expertly, sucking and slobbering all over his monster. Astoria then took over, exercising control to make sure she wouldn’t choke again. She didn’t go as deep, but she sucked hard and long, giving Ron maximum amounts of pleasure.

“You two are so fucking good” he said. They both laughed as Ron approached another orgasm. Hermione and Astoria could feel another orgasm coming, so Hermione released his cock and stuck her tongue out. Ron gripped his hard cock and wanked furiously, turned on by the sight of two powerful and sexy witches begging for his cum.

“We’re hungry for your cum. We need it sir, please, cover our faces in your cum. Make us as yours, because we are yours” Astoria begged. Ron felt something snap and his eyes closed as pleasure rode throughout his body. Torrents of cum shot out of Ron’s cock and landed mostly on the girls tongues and faces. After a full minute of cum depositing on them, Ron breathed and laid back down on the bed, breathing heavily. Astoria and Hermione climbed up to him and made sure he was looking. They turned to each other and swallowed the cum before licking each other’s face clean of cum. Ron’s cock hardened immediately and he grinned.

“Make out” he said. Astoria came forward and claimed Hermione with a very strong kiss, putting her hands in Hermione’s bushy hair. Hermione immediately placed her hands-on Astoria’s ass, spanking it and squeezing it roughly. Ron watched with awe. They were kissing like lovers, Astoria now playing with Hermione’s ass. His libido came back in full force, and the lust inside his body reached a new level. They snogged, their tongues clashing, hands groping and hearts racing. Astoria was a fantastic kisser, and Hermione found herself on fire from her touch. Her hands were soft, and the way she touched her ass was amazing.

“Astoria take off Hermione’s clothes. Slowly. Then Hermione, you do the same” he said. They winked at him as Astoria kissed Hermione’s jaw. She peeled off Hermione’s spaghetti straps and let her red silk nightgown down. Her full and delicious breasts were exposed, and Ron moaned at the sight of her hard nipples. Astoria kissed down Hermione’s body until she met her nipple and sucked down on it. Hermione moaned as Astoria nibbled on her nipples, kissing her breasts, and showing adoration to them. Ron meanwhile was just enjoying the sight. Astoria then took off all of Hermione’s clothes and kissed Hermione’s pussy once. Hermione sighed, then began to kiss Astoria back, caressing her skin lovingly. Hermione’s touch was so soft and supple, and Astoria was addicted to her touch.

“Good girls, you two look so hot” Ron said. They looked at Ron, then each other and giggled. Hermione inched towards Astoria and kissed her softly, using her hands to push her chemise off. Astoria’s breasts were unveiled, and Hermione immediately attached her lips to Astoria’s nipples. Astoria cried out in pleasure, as Hermione used her other hand to squeeze her other breast roughly. Hermione continued to worship her breasts, before removing Astoria’s clothes and licked her pussy once.

“Up” Ron said. Astoria and Hermione crawled over to Ron seductively, their asses swaying enticingly. Ron pulled Astoria towards him, snogging her passionately. He used one hand to play with her nipple, while the other reached out for Hermione’s pussy. Hermione was sopping wet, her juices overflowing. Ron took his hand off her and brought to his mouth, where he stopped kissing Astoria and licked it. Hermione tasted delicious, and he always loved eating her eat out and drinking all her juices. He pulled Hermione up and feasted on her breasts, slobbering at her nipples, and pulling her close. Hermione moaned from his actions, as Astoria started to eat out her pussy. 

“Eat her out Astoria. Make her cum” Ron demanded. Hermione gripped his hair and urged him on, sucking and nibbling at her huge tits. Astoria pulled Hermione’s ass cheeks wide and licked her whole pussy. Hermione moaned as Astoria sucked hard on her clit, using her hands to finger her asshole.

“FINGER MY SWEET ASSHOLE ASTORIA! MAKE ME CUM!” Hermione screamed as Astoria put a finger into her ass and moved it quickly. Ron bit into Hermione’s nipple and squeezed her other breast roughly as she moaned and started to fuck Astoria’s face. Astoria was fantastic at eating her out, and Hermione loved when she did so. Ron could tell Hermione was close, so he talked really dirty.

“You like having your tits sucked and loved while your pussy gets eaten don’t you? You love me when I adore these big fucking tits and your tight little pussy being eaten out by Astoria?” he whispered in her ear. Hermione groaned and her body shook as her mind went blank pleasure.

“ASTORIA!!!!!!!” Hermione yelled as she came all over Astoria, her body filled with happiness and pleasure. She eventually calmed down and kissed Ron on the lips lovingly for a while. Astoria tasted Hermione and loved it. She was addicted and Hermione nearly always gave her plenty of juices to taste. Ron pulled Astoria up and pushed the girls to kiss each other. They made out passionately, Hermione tasting herself all over Astoria’s face. She tasted delicious and could see why Ron always ate her out. Hermione licked her face clean, then gave a small kiss to Astoria. Ron gripped his hard cock and smiled.

“Ride me Hermione. Astoria, fuck my face, facing Hermione” he said. Astoria kissed Ron, then Hermione, before sitting directly on Ron’s face. Her bubble butt was perfectly in line with his mouth, as he licked her pussy teasingly. Astoria moaned, then moved her ass so Ron could have room to breathe. Hermione sucked Ron’s dick for a while, until she got up and slammed down on his monster cock. It went all the way in, and Hermione moaned as he filled her completely.

“FUCK! FUCK ME!!!!” Hermione screamed as she bounced on Ron’s cock. He was so big and thick, and his dick inside her made her feel safe and so free. She put her hands on Ron’s abs and moved fast, her moans filling the air. Astoria was moaning too, Ron sucking on her clit while fingering her pussy. Ron was the best pussy eater she had ever had, and she wouldn’t deny him when he went down on her. She started to rub her cunt over his face, closing her eyes as Hermione slammed up and down on Ron’s monster dick.

“MORE!! I LOVE YOUR COCK RON! YOUR COCK IS SO FUCKING AWESOME!” Hermione yelled out as she started to rub circles on her clit. Hermione went as fast as she could, moaning non-stop, her hair a mess. Astoria meanwhile was having her asshole fingerfucked and her clit destroyed by Ron’s tongue.

“FUCK MY CUNT WITH YOU TONGUE AND MAKE ME CUM ALL OVER YOUR FACE RON!! DRINK ALL MY SWEET PUSSY JUICE!!!!” Astoria screamed as a very strong orgasm approached her. Ron too was overwhelmed with sensations. Astoria’s lovely cunt juices were all over his face and his dick was ready to cum into Hermione’s pussy. It was always wet, tight, and so hot. Gosh Hermione’s pussy was so excellent. 

“I’M CUMMING ON YOUR FUCKING DICK RON!!!! CUMMING SO HARD!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!” Hermione yelled out, cumming for the second time of the night. Once again, the feeling of euphoria came over and she smiled lazily. She kept his dick inside her because she loved the feeling of being filled by him. She looked over to see Astoria humping Ron’s face, eyes closed as she looked awfully close to an orgasm. Hermione reached over and sucked Astoria’s nipples to speed her up. 

“CUMMING ON YOUR FACE RON!!! LICK MY JUICES CLEAN, YOU’RE SO FUCKING GOOD!!! CUMMING!!!” she screamed as she squirted all over Ron’s face for a whole minute. Once she was done, she moved off Ron and snuggled up to him, kissing all over his face and collecting her juices. She was very delicious. Ron grinned at her.

“I’m going to fuck your asshole. Hermione, I’m going to eat you out” he said. He shared quick kisses with Astoria and Hermione. Astoria got an all fours, her back straight, her ass looking amazing in the air. Hermione sat on top in a similar position kissing Astoria on the neck. They both shook their asses enticingly. Ron stopped and stared as their asses jiggled in the air. Was he the luckiest bastard on Earth or what? he though to himself. Ron got behind the girls and spanked their asses a couple of times, liking the way their asses moved after he hit them. He started to suck on Hermione’s clit while finger fucking Astoria’s asshole to prepare her for his cock. They both moaned, and his cock twitched. He was rock hard again.

“SPLIT MY ASSHOLE IN HALF! DRENCH MY ASS IN YOUR CUM!!! PLEASE, FUCK MY ASS!!!” Astoria begged as Ron removed his hands and slammed right into Astoria’s asshole. Astoria screamed as Ron fucked her asshole without restraint. It was painful at first, but she liked a bit of pain to start with. Eventually as Ron found his rhythm, the pleasure reached the highest of highs and she screamed each time he entered her pussy.

“I LOVE YOUR TOUNGUE!!! DRINK ALL MY JUICES AND MAKE ME SQUIRT ALL OVER YOUR FACE!!!” Hermione screamed as Ron sucked hard on her clit and fingerfucked her pussy. She kissed all over Astoria’s neck, leaving love bites on her smooth and wonderful skin. Astoria became louder and louder, as her waves of pleasure began to rock her body.

“SO CLOSE! SPLIT ME IN HALF AND FUCK MY ASSHOLE RON!!!!” Astoria yelled as Ron went as hard and fast as he could. Astoria felt her asshole split in half as she exploded with a very loud cry, her mind blank with pleasure going through her very being. She came hard, her juices spraying on Ron as he ate her out Hermione. Once Astoria was done, Ron picked up Hermione and laid her on the bed. He placed his hands on her nipples and played with them, pushing her tongue deep into her pussy. Hermione moaned and the feelings increased when Astoria came up and snogged her senseless. Ron moved both of his hands to one of her big tits, while Astoria squeezed the other. Hermione’s moans were muted by Astoria snogging her. Eventually, she felt the familiar peak of pleasure as she came all over Ron and her body shaked with happiness. Astoria stopped snogging her and kissed her softly on the lips, as Hermione grinned at her. She looked down at Ron who was covered in her juices. He licked his lips and travelled up to Hermione, who licked his face clean. She grinned, then snogged Astoria.

“You didn’t cum did you sweetheart?” Hermione asked Ron. He shook his head.

“Get on all fours” he said. Astoria and Hermione obeyed and shaked their asses as Ron positioned himself between and wanked furiously.

“You’re both of mine aren’t you?” he asked them.

“We belong to you for the rest of our life. We are yours to do whatever you want Ron. Whatever and whenever, we will do whatever you desire” Hermione answered. 

“Make out” he said. The girls obeyed and Ron found the sight of his girls kissing like lovers make his cock even harder. With a loud shout, he shot his cum all over their backsides, loads of cum on their asses. Ron laid down, completely sated, and spent from the sex. Astoria and Hermione went and collected their lingerie and placed it back on. Ron went into the middle of the bed and laid his head on the pillow. Astoria performed drying and a cleaning charm on all of them, before they the girls snuggled up to Ron and kissed his cheeks.

“That was incredible” Hermione said. Astoria and Ron laughed.

“Definitely” Ron said. Astoria reached over and grabbed Hermione’s hand.

“Thank you both. This was the best night ever” Astoria said. Ron kissed her softly.

“No worries. You both tired?” he asked them. They nodded as he turned off all the lights.

“I’m going to divorce Draco tomorrow. Is it ok if I move in with you?” Astoria asked. Hermione and Ron shared a look, then grinned at her. 

“Of course. You’re more than welcome too” they said together. She kissed both Hermione and Ron, then snuggled even closer to Ron.

“I love you Ron. And Hermione. I love you both” she said. 

“And I love you Astoria. And of course sweetheart, I love you for eternity” Hermione said to Ron, bringing Astoria’s hand to Ron’s abs. She then snogged Ron for a while, Ron reciprocating the kiss with just as much passion. Ron broke the kiss.

“I love both of you. So much, more than you can ever know” he said as the three of them fell straight to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like it. The next chapter will be up shortly.


	6. Ron/Hermione II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione visits Ron at work and a fantasy is fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter up, not a new pairing, but Romione is the best ship ever and my favourite ship. I will sprinkle Romione throughout this story because they are perfect for each other, anyway, read on and enjoy!

Ron sat down on his chair, looking over his paperwork. He didn’t have anything major to do for the rest of the day, so he looked over to the newest magical photo that was added to the desk. He smiled massively when he saw himself, Astoria, Fleur and Hermione with little baby Victoire. They were all smiling, as the photo moved, and Fleur looked down at their new baby with a big grin and kissed it’s nose. Victoire was now 2 months old, so Astoria and Fleur stayed at home to take care of it. Ron was now a father, and he hoped that his little girl who he loved as soon as she entered the world, that he could be the best for her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” Ron said. The door unlocked and Hermione walked inside, her hair bushy and messy like it normally is. She gave Ron a big smile. Ron stood up and walked over to her, meeting halfway in his own private office. Hermione kissed him passionately, letting Ron slide his tongue into her mouth. Hermione was an amazing kisser, so Ron lost himself in her passion as she continued to snog him. Hermione put her hands on his ass and squeezed it, loving the feel of his ass on her hands. Ron moaned from Hermione’s touch and felt his cock harden as he grabbed her breasts over the top of her work clothes, making Hermione moan. Ron stopped kissing her and grinned.

“Hello honey, you alright?” he asked her. Hermione smiled sexily, flashing her fan-fucking-tastic smile at him and led him to his chair. Ron sat down, entranced by Hermione Granger. Smartest witch ever, brains pouring out of her ears, knows every spell. She was gorgeous, had big tits and an amazing ass. And she was all his. She sat down on his lap, moving her head to his ear, and rubbing his hard cock.

“I’m very happy Ron. But I’m horny for you. I need to feel you” she moaned, biting Ron’s earlobe. Ron moaned as Hermione giggled and stroked his aching cock harder. Ron moved his hands to her ass and spanked it.

“Merlin Hermione, you’re so amazing. Love you so much” he said, squeezing her amazing ass roughly. 

“I love you too. Please, I need your cock and balls” she said, kissing along his jaw. Ron used his wand to give them plenty of privacy. Hermione kissed his neck, as Ron undid the zipper on the back of her skirt and threw it across the room. He looked down and noticed that she was wearing knickers that made her ass look fucking delectable. He spanked it again, as Hermione bit his earlobe and moaned his name slowly, in a way that she knew made him hard.

“And I need your pussy. And your tits. I need you Hermione” Ron said.

“What you need, I will gladly give” Hermione said, moaning as Ron spanked her again. She threaded her hands through his hair silky ginger hair, as Ron kissed all over her neck. 

“Yes, Ron, yes” she said as he moved one of his hands to cup her breasts. She stared at him as he moved his lips to meet hers as he snogged her, using both of his hands to squeeze and grope her tits roughly. She moaned as Ron kissed down her neck and on her collarbone. He sucked hard, making Hermione gasp and whisper his name huskily.

“On your knees. I want you pretty mouth wrapped around my cock” Ron muttered in her ear. Hermione shivered, her knickers dripping with moisture. She was so horny, and her head spun for the amount of lust in her body. She kissed him softly on the lips, then knelt on the floor, peering up at Ron happily. She undid the zipper on his pants, using her teeth. Ron loved to be teased, he loved to take his time and pleasure the incredible women in his life. Hermione kissed all over Ron’s pants, feeling his rock-hard cock tingle and harden. She stroked his cock through his pants, it straining against the fabric. 

“Good kitten, you’re so talented and sexy. Suck my cock” Ron groaned as Hermione sucked on the fabric were his balls were. Her mouth was so talented, and he loved when she sucked him off. She put her hand on his cock and moved it, so it poked out of his pants. She grinned and licked her lips, as if her favourite food had just appeared. And it was, there was nothing that could compare to Ron’s monster dick. She licked the underside of his cock, collecting his juices. She started to kiss his balls when the charm went off to alert that someone was nearby.

“Under the desk. You won’t get caught I promise” Ron said. Hermione nodded as she moved under his desk. Ron sat as close as possible to Hermione, hiding his erection. Hermione noticed it was still hard, so she began to suck on his tip. Ron undid the enchantments.

“Come in” he said. To his surprise, it was Harry, who looked sheepish. He looked down quickly at Hermione, who was sucking hard on his balls and smiled at him sexily. He grinned back, then looked up to find Harry sitting down on one of the chairs, opposite him. Ron felt Hermione pump his cock hard, kissing his balls lovingly.

“How are you Harry?” Ron asked, struggling to maintain his composure as Hermione sucked hard on his nuts. Harry smiled slightly.

“Doing well. How about you?” he asked back. Ron smiled gratefully.

“I’m happy. Very happy” Ron said. Harry cleared his throat as Hermione started to take some of Ron’s cock down her throat. Ron very nearly moaned, her mouth was so wet and tight, and good. So very good.

“Look, I’m sorry about the way I reacted. I’m happy you’ve got a kid and you’re obviously making your girls happy too. I talked to Hermione and she said that it’s all consensual and stuff, and so I apologise. It is ok if we be friends again?” he asked hesitantly. Ron smiled at him.

“Of course we can. By the way, good work on those pricks in Surrey” he said. Harry laughed, then reached over to shake Ron’s hand. The handshake was strong. Hermione took almost all of his cock in her mouth, sucking powerfully, before retreating and sucking on his balls.

“Can me and Ginny come over for tea then?” he asked. Ron chuckled.

“Yeah no worries. See you around mate, we’ll catch up at my place” Ron said. Harry nodded, then left the room. Ron redid the enchantments, then pulled Hermione out from underneath the bench. She was grinning like mad, then went back to suck his cock eagerly. 

“That was close” Ron joked. Hermione smiled as wide as she could with his dick in her mouth. She sucked hard, making Ron groan. She massaged his balls, making his balls fill with litres of cum she was going to take in her body. 

“Gonna cum kitten. You want my cream don’t you?” he asked her. Hermione nodded, then deepthroated him and sucked hard. Ron felt a tingling sensation build from his balls, and his body prepared for massive amounts of pleasure to rock through him. Hermione moaned around his cock, the taste of him was the most amazing taste she had ever experienced. She looked into his eyes and saw pure desire and lust, all aimed at her. She could tell he was on the brink of cumming, she took him as deep as she could and sucked very hard.

“FUCK HERMIONE! CUMMING!” Ron yelled, his dick spasming and emptying out his cum into her stomach. Hermione took it all, having trained to not choke after years of practice with Ron and tips from Astoria and Fleur. She released his cock and grinned sexily at him. Ron could go all day long, luckily both herself and him had very high sex drives.

“I love your cream. It tastes amazing and there is so much of it for me” Hermione said.

“And I love your taste too. Get your tits out” he said. Hermione grinned, then unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her cleavage. Her bra made her tits look delicious, as Hermione smiled sexily up at him. Her red, silky bra felt amazing on her skin, and the look Ron gave her when she showed him her tits never failed to make her giggle. She put her hands behind her back and undid the clasp, throwing the bra on his face. Ron licked it, then moved it onto his desk and slobbered on his work robes. Hermione giggled, looking down at her breasts. They were huge, firm and so sensitive, particularly her nipples. Ron reached out and grabbed onto them, making Hermione close her eyes.

“Up here kitten. Let me love you” he said. Hermione obeyed and sat on his lap. She cupped her breasts and Ron immediately latched on to her nipples, sucking and biting on them. Hermione moved her hands onto his head and urged him to go deeper, suck harder, love her more. The amount of attention Ron paid to her breasts she loved, there was nothing that made her happier than when he kissed them.

“Yes Ron, deeper, suck on my big tits, make them feel good” Hermione groaned, as pleasure went through her body. Ron squeezed her tits roughly, using his tongue to suck on her big, juicy nipples. They were hard and pointy, as he sucked and nibbled on them. Hermione’s thong was completely soaked with her juices, her body completely enslaved by her lust for Ron and the need for his cock. Her pussy was literally leaking juices in preparation for Ron. Ron was in heaven, sucking on Hermione’s big, juicy tits that were so tasty and delicious. Hermione moaned as he kissed all over her breasts and that sound made him harder and harder. 

“Take off my pants kitten. Time for your pussy to get it’s cream” he mumbled. Hermione moaned and took off his belt and pants very quickly. His cock was tenting his underwear, as she took them off and positioned his monster right near her cunt. Ron squeezed her breasts again and moved forward to snog Hermione. Hermione put her hands around his neck and snogged him passionately, as his cock entered her pussy. She screamed into his mouth, the feeling of him inside her incomparable to any sensation she had ever felt in her life. Ron squeezed her breasts again, letting his thumbs brush her sensitive nipples.

“Ride me Hermione. Fuck yourself on my cock and cum” he said, nibbling on her neck. Hermione nodded, kissing him hard on the lips as she moved up and down on his monster. The pleasure that Ron’s cock gave her was indescribable, and when he was inside her, she was in heaven.

“I love your cock so much. I love when it’s inside my tight little pussy” Hermione moaned huskily, as she started at a medium pace. Ron was also in heaven. Hermione’s pussy was always hot, tight and wet and all for him. He started to thrust up and suck on her delightful breasts again, squeezing them roughly. Hermione screamed as she went harder and harder, his cock now ruining her tight little pussy.

“FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCK!” she screamed as she went as hard and fast as she could. She was now a blur, her tits bouncing wildly and her hair a proper mess. Ron stared at the sight in front of him and felt a new wave of pleasure go through his body. Hermione was impaling herself on his cock, her tits bouncing like crazy, her hair wild and untamed and she was screaming like a banshee at the tope of her lungs.

“I’M CUMMING! CUMMING SO FUCKING HARD!” Hermione screamed, as her pussy squirted all over Ron’s dick and his chair, her mind blank with pleasure, her body laying on Ron’s as her orgasm washed over her. She breathed heavily on his shoulder, kissing his shoulder softly. He was still hard, and she was more than ready for the next round.

“You ok kitten? Want some more?” Ron asked her, thrusting into her. Hermione moaned. Ron snogged her again, Hermione’s lips swollen from the intense kissing. Hermione kissed along his jaw.

“Please, my cunt leaks and begs for your seed in it. Ron, please fuck my tight, little pussy and make me lose my mind” she whispered into his ear. Ron laughed, then picked her up. He used his wand to clear his desk as he laid her down on top of it. The sight of Hermione, grinning like mad, wild hair, huge tits and big nipples sticking out, naked from the waist below, laying on his desk was incredible. He takes a moment to just look and ingrain this in his mind, to remember it forever. Ron leaned down and kissed her on the mouth as he grabbed her nipples and thrust hard and fast.

“Your pussy is tight and wet for me isn’t it?” Ron asked, removing his hand and sucked hard on her nipples. Hermione screamed as he pounded into her, one of his hands rubbing her clit hard.

“MY CUNT WAS MADE FOR YOU! MADE TO BE RUINED BY YOUR MASSIVE COCK! IT LEAKS FOR YOU RON! PLEASE, FUCK MY CUNT!!!” she screamed her orgasm building very fast and very quickly. Each time he entered her, she yelled out in pure pleasure. Ron was slamming into her hard, the sight of her tits bouncing making him harder and go faster into her. He was now pounding into her with nothing held back, his powerful thrusts making his balls tighten up and his pleasure reach it’s limit. His mind went blank, as he looked down to find Hermione staring up at him, a silent ‘o’ on her face and her eyes full of lust. 

“HERMIONE! CUMMING IN YOUR CUNT!” Ron growled, unloading directly in her womb. He was still rubbing her clit hard, using the other hand to flick her nipples. Hermione screamed silently, her orgasm washing over her as she came all over his cock and desk. Pure pleasure rode through her body as she came down from her high and smiled at Ron.

“I’m on the potion. Don’t fret” she said. Ron released a breath and kissed her soundly. Hermione giggled. “My cunt loves your cum. It feeds off it” she said. Ron chuckled.

“Your pussy is perfect, I came so hard in it. I love your pussy, I always love giving you my cum. But how about your ass?” he asked huskily. He slipped his cock out of her tight pussy. Hermione noticed it was still rock-hard and she gasped.

“It’s hungry Ron. Give it a big load of your seed, it’s waiting. So tight, just for you” she said. She pinched her nipples, feeling her core throb. Ron picked her up and made her stomach lay on the desk. Ron stared at her ass, looking absolutely amazing. It was so round and juicy, so bouncy, and lovely. He grabbed her ass and kissed all over it, loving the feeling of her skin under his lips. Hermione moaned as he kissed all over her ass, squeezing it roughly and spanking it. She got wetter as he continued to kiss and slobber all over her massive ass. When he was sated, he kissed her neck and made sure she was ok.

“You ok with this?” he asked her. 

“I am” she said. 

“Love you Hermione. So much” he said, kissing her neck.

“I love you too” she said. She moved off the desk slightly to kiss him on the lips lovingly. Ron cupped her cheek adoringly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione moved back down on the desk, her breasts squished on the desk. Ron put his fingers into her asshole, loosening her up. He used his wand to conjure some lube to make sure her asshole was big enough. He fingered her asshole, her moans and groans making his cock harden even more. Hermione felt her pleasure build again, her pussy wet and dripping. She moaned, her asshole feeling the pleasure his talented fingers were giving her. He was amazing when he used his fingers to please her, he always hit the right spots and knew exactly where to touch her to make her scream. 

“You ready now?” he asked her. Hermione nodded her head. Ron put his hands on Hermione’s hips and placed his rock-hard erection right in her asshole. He placed just the tip in, letting her anus accommodate the size of his cock. He was very thick, and he didn’t want to hurt her. Hermione moaned as she felt his cock slowly enter her. 

“Fuck, you’re so big Ron. And so good” Hermione groaned, as Ron very carefully moved into her. The feeling of being filled up by him was amazing, and she loved when he fucked her ass. Ron started increasing the tempo, her asshole like a warm, dripping vice on his cock that made his head spin and pleasure go through his body. Hermione screamed as Ron started to move in and out at faster rate, her orgasm started to build.

“Fuck! Love when you ruin my tight little asshole with your monster! Harder Ron, I want you to split me in half!” she said as Ron started to slam into her. Hermione was moaning like mad, anal sex always made her crazy and Ron loved when she acted so wanton and free. He was now fucking her with no restraint, his big balls slapping against her amazing skin, moving as fast as he could. He grunted, her asshole giving him maximum pleasure throughout his body. 

“Your asshole is so fucking tight. So fucking good, I love it” he yelled. Hermione screamed out, eyes closed as she felt her orgasm steadily approach, her mind blank and her body filled with his massive monster. It gave always made her feel good and sexy, so powerful and horny, so happy.

“FUCK! I LOVE YOUR COCK RON! I’M GONNA CUM WITH YOUR MASSIVE DICK IN MY TIGHT ASSHOLE! FUCK!!!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, as she orgasmed. Her eyes were shut, and she saw stars, waves of pleasure rolling over her body. Ron however, kept on going, his balls tightening as he closed his eyes.

“CUMMING HERMIONE! RIGHT IN YOUR TIGHT ASSHOLE! YES! YES! YES!!!” he roared as his cock exploded, emptying his cum straight into her asshole. He looked down to see his cock buried all the way in, Hermione’s ass looking bloody fantastic. Once he finished, he pulled out and slapped her ass again. Her skin rippled, and Ron smirked. She was so fucking hot and all his. He sat back down on his chair, and Hermione moved off the desk and sat on his lap, moving her head on the crook of his arm. She moved her hands across his body, Ron enjoying her soft and gentle touch. It was an amazing feeling, even something as simple as her touch made him fall in love with her even more.

“That was fun” Hermione said. Ron laughed, playing with her hair. She massaged his chest, playing with some of his chest hair.

“Big fantasy of mine. Shagging you on my desk. Ticked off the list” he said. Hermione giggled.

“I haven’t heard of the so-called list. You must show me. I wanna finish yours. I’ve only just got started on my own list. And there is plenty to do” she said. Ron kissed her cheek adoringly.

“You are the most amazing witch in the world Hermione. And I love you so much” he said honestly. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at his words. Even simple declarations of love from him made her love him even more.

“I love you too. And I’m proud of how hard you work here. I really am. And your massive cock” she joked. Ron smirked, cupping her tits and spanking her ass.

“And I love your big, juicy tits and your big, juicy ass. I love your pussy, and your asshole too” he said. Hermione laughed, then she moved to kiss him softly. They kissed slowly for a while, before she climbed off his lap and put her clothes back on and looked presentable.

“How do I look?” she asked him.  
“Unbelievable. You look so hot” he said. Hermione smacked his arm playfully. “You look very professional” he said. Hermione smiled, then kissed him again slowly.

“Good. I’ll see you when I get home. You reckon you can cook for Ginny and Harry tonight?” she asked him.

“Of course. Go change the world Hermione. This was great” he said. Hermione smirked, then kissed each other goodbye.

“I love you Ron” she said. Ron grinned.

“Love you too honey” he said. Hermione kissed him again, then walked, exaggerating the movement of her hips as she walked away. Ron shook his head playfully, laughing to himself. She opened the door, then turned back to him. She blew him a kiss, then lifted her skirt to reveal her amazing ass and slapped it playfully. She gave him a big grin, then shut the door behind her. Ron used his wand to remove the smell of sex and clean up the mess they left behind. He got back to his work and smiled. Hermione was the most surprising woman he had ever met, and she was his. Nothing made him happier than being with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this update. The next chapter will include a new character, I can guarantee that so look out for the next update in the next couple of days!


	7. Ron and Angelina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another break-up in the Weasley's. What will happen with Angelina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, forgive me. But here is the next update. Read on and enjoy!

“What’s wrong little Tori?” Fleur asked, barely heard over the sound of Victoire screaming like a banshee.

“I think she’s hungry” Hermione said, peering into the eyes of 5-month-old baby.

“You think so? Well, let’s see then” Fleur said, positioning Victoire right onto her nipple. Victoire latched on and sucked, Fleur used to the sensation now.

“See. All sorted” Hermione said happily, sitting down and eating the rest of the dinner Astoria had made. Ron smiled very tenderly at Hermione.

“You’ll be a great mother Hermione” Ron said. Hermione looked back at him, grinning tenderly back. She came over and kissed him softly on the lips.

“And you’ll be the best father. I think Tori over there is pretty good proof” she said. Ron kissed her hand.

“It’s only been five months. Still got plenty of time to mess it up” he said. Astoria, who had been sitting Ron’s lap, kissed him passionately.

“You won’t. You’re doing very well so far, just listen to your gut and you’ll be fine” she said in support. Ron smiled.

“Thanks” he mumbled. The girls laughed.

“Ronald, you are doing a great job with Tori here. Please don’t think you aren’t” Fleur smiled. Ron smiled at the three gorgeous women sitting around the table.

“Thank you all. So much” he said. 

“You’re welcome my lovely man” Hermione said, kissing him softly on the lips. They finished the rest of the meals in silence, as Hermione did all the washing up and drying in seconds, joining the others in the living room. Fleur had Victoire sitting in her lap, making funny faces at her. Ron had his arm around Fleur, staring tenderly at Victoire. Astoria was sitting on Ron’s lap again, her head on the crook of his arm, hand stretched out on his stomach.

“Sorry Astoria” Hermione said. Astoria smiled, then hopped off Ron’s lap. Hermione laid down instead, kissing Ron softly on the lips. Ron put his arm around Astoria as she cuddled up to him. Hermione looked down at Victoire and couldn’t help but smile and imagine her and Ron’s child growing up, just like Victoire. But instead of blonde hair, ginger hair. She smiled at Ron, who smiled back. She knew that he was thinking the same thing as her.

“One day soon” he said.

“Next year” she said.

“Really? You want to start trying next year?” Ron asked her. Hermione nodded, then kissed him passionately on the lips.

“I do” she said. “And I can’t wait to get married too, I’ll officially be a Weasley” she said, giggling.

“You’re sure you don’t want to be Granger-Weasley? Your parents seemed ok with Granger-Weasley” Ron commented. Hermione tutted.

“I love my parents, but it’s my choice. And I want to be a Weasley for the rest of my life” she said happily. “Only one month away now” she said.

“Yes, mum reminds every day since we’ve been engaged” he said. All the girls laughed, even Victoire giggled.

“So they are not too bad now? Haven’t hexed you or anything?” Astoria asked, stroking Ron’s stubble.

“I think they finally accepted it. And no, they haven’t hexed me in a while” he said. Astoria kissed him, as they all watched the baby gurgle and spit. She was a real beauty.

“She has veela blood in here, just like me. She will be a gorgeous and amazing young witch. Won’t you?” Fleur wiggled Tori’s toes, making her giggle.

“She will be” Hermione said. They feel silent and sat there, content to watch the baby interact with the world. The time flew by, until the fireplace erupted in green flames and somebody walked out. It was Angelina Johnson, soon to be Weasley, who was bawling her eyes out and looking very distraught. Fleur grabbed Victoire and walked into her nursery, while Astoria and Hermione immediately got up and comforted her.

“Angelina, what’s wrong?” Hermione asked, as she brought Angelina to the couch. Angelina was holding onto Hermione really hard, needing something to hold onto. It felt as if the whole world was falling apart.

“George cheated on me” she wailed. Astoria came in and hugged Angelina close. They tried to hush her down, but Angelina only seemed to get worse. Fleur came back.

“What is wrong?” she asked Ron.

“George was cheating on her” he said. Fleur frowned, as Angelina blew her nose and breathed. Hermione had her arm around her and squeezed. Angelina smiled slightly.

“Thanks” she muttered.

“Who?” Ron asked. For some strange reason, Angelina felt a massive inclination to got and bask in his presence, to be in his embrace. It would make everything ok, there would be hope. Not knowing entirely why, she got up and sat right next to Ron, putting her head on his shoulder. Now she knew why, Ron had an extremely warm aura, that made her feel safe.

“I don’t know. Some muggle, because when I pulled out my wand she looked very confused” she said. Ron put his arm around her, and she felt her heart heal. While she wasn’t that close ton Ron during his Hogwarts days, she had seen an awful lot of him since the war had ended and she had to admit, he was a good guy. Supportive of those around him, she especially liked how he looked after George. He showed real maturity, but still retained a boyish enthusiasm that she found oddly charming. And he had a killer body too.

“What did he say?” Fleur asked, rubbing Angelina’s back soothingly. Angelina smiled sadly at her.

“He said he was sick and tired off me. He was going to tell me soon that he was going to break things off. I was angry and upset, so threw the ring back in his face. I was about leave when he called me back. He told me that he didn’t know who I really loved. That I might have confused him with Fred” she said, a fresh wave of tears down her face. Ron hugged her fully, bringing her into his embrace. Angelina found her heart rip and also heal, her body craving the warmth and security of Ron. She was safe here.

“How could he think that? I was engaged to him. I chose to be with him, and he honestly thought I was confused?” she said hysterically. Ron knew from experience that the best thing to do was to wait until she was calm and then chat. So he held her close and patted her back soothingly. Fleur and Hermione looked very upset, having known Fred quite well before he died. Even Astoria, who had never even talked with Fred, frowned. She knew he had died in the war, and she had seen Ron cry over Fred’s death. She knew how important and loved Fred was.

“You ok now Angelina?” Ron asked. Angelina moved her head back and nodded.

“I am” she said. 

“You got any place to stay?” Astoria asked.

“I might book a place at the Leaky Cauldron” she said.

“You could spend the night here” Ron offered. Angelina shook her head.

“I need some time on my own. Thanks for the offer though” she said, kissing Ron’s cheek. His skin was silky smooth, and his scent invaded her brain. He smelled sweet and tasty, so very tasty.

“I could take you Angelina. Make sure you’re ok” Ron said. Angelina smiled.

“That sounds good. Can we go now?” she asked. Ron looked around to the girls.

“Go. We’ll be fine here. Help her” Hermione said. Ron nodded.

“Okay, let’s go then” Angelina said. She hopped off Ron and hugged Astoria. After saying their goodbyes, Angelina, and Ron apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

“Tom, we got a room available for one for just one right. Angie here needs a place to stay?” Ron asked Tom.

“Sure, here’s the key. Last room on the right. Pay in the morning” he said, throwing Angelina the key. They walked together to the room, just a small one, with a shower, toilet, and large bed. Once they got sorted, Angelina sat down on the bed and smiled at Ron. Ron sat down next to her.

“You alright? Got everything?” he asked her. Angelina nodded, kissing his cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder and used her hand to rub his back.

“I’m fine Ron. Just need some company with you” she said, closing her eyes, continuing to rub his back.

“Gotta go to the loo” he said, standing up and heading to the bathroom. Angelina smiled, as he walked away. She had never known the extent to which he was a great guy, but he truly was. And she wanted to thank him. She took off her shirt and her pants, leaving her sitting there in her underwear. She laid down on the bed in a seductive manner, her training for quidditch leaving her with a very attractive body she loved to flaunt. Ron walked back into the room and fell silent, staring at Angelina’s very beautiful figure. She giggled.

“I forget to say thank you for everything you have done” she said. “Come here” she beckoned with her finger. Ron walked over, ogling at her sensational curves and the radiance of her skin. Her skin that he now saw so much of, he wanted to taste.

“Your girls told me how amazing your cock is. I wanna try it myself” she said, touching the very large bulge in his pants.

“I wanna taste all of you. You look delicious” he said, putting his hands on her fantastic legs. Her skin was enchanting.

“Why don’t you have a taste. I’d love to taste your delicious dick” she said. 

“Take my shirt off and we can start” he smiled very sexily. Angelina felt her core throb, and her pussy get even wetter. She grabbed Ron and threw him on top of her, putting her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Ron met her lips with his, and she immediately put her tongue down his throat. She seemed to need an aggressive and straight forward approach, and he was more than willing to help her. He kneaded her breasts over her bra, the feel of her skin was amazing.

“Ron” Angelina moaned, Ron’s touch making her feel so alive and desired. She hadn’t felt this way in a long while. Ron kissed all over her cheeks and face, showering her with affection. She had never received this kind of attention before, and she found that she loved it.

“You like this?” Ron asked, kissing, and sucking hard on her neck. She groaned, the feeling of his tongue on her neck simply outstanding.

“I do. So very much” she sighed, using her hands to grip into his ass. She slowly rocked her hips on his crotch, her pussy now dripping.

“Your skin is so tasty, just like chocolate. And I love chocolate” he mumbled, kissing down her collarbone and sucking there. Angelina giggled, as Ron moved his hands down to her fantastic legs that looked a mile long. Not wanting to just sit and enjoy his attention, Angelina started to kiss and bite his earlobe, whispering the most sexy and perverted thoughts she could.

“You’re eager for my cock aren’t you? Aren’t you?” Ron asked, kissing along Angelina’s forearms.

“Yes Ron. I want your cock, I want it in me” she said, kissing along his strong jaw.

“Then do as I say” he said. Angelina nodded, she would do absolutely anything if it meant she got to fuck him. He moved back to her lips and snogged her, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Angelina tasted fantastic, but so different from Astoria, Fleur or Hermione. They were all unique, and that’s what he loved when he made love to them. Each time was different, each girl was different, and he would never get bored.

“Take off your bra. I want to taste your tits” Ron mumbled, kissing all over her neck. She tasted so delicious, and he believed her breasts would be addicting. Angelina nibbled his earlobe, while putting her hands behind her back and undoing the clasp. She threw her bra onto his face. Ron sucked hard on the lace material, kissing the cups of her bra. He threw it off, as Angelina too out her wand and cast some privacy charms. He moved off her and looked down at the very beautiful witch down on the bed. She smiled up at him, her silky-smooth hair fanned out around her beautiful face, Her lips were swollen from all the snogging, and her skin shone very brightly, as if radiating happiness. He looked down to her breasts, and as he predicted, they were lovely. Not as large as the others he had seen, but they were still rather sizeable, and her dark nipples looked very juicy. He licked his lips and dived headfirst onto her breasts. He kissed and nibbled on her tits, playing with her nipples until they became and hard and stiff.

“Yes, suck on my tits Ron. Yes” Angelina let out a squeak as Ron sucked hard on her breasts. Ron lavished her breasts with his tongue. Breasts were his favourite part of the female form, and he loved the taste of Angelina’s. He changed breasts every few seconds, worshipping the size and shape of her lovely large tits. He then kissed all over her stomach, then down to her underwear. Well, a tiny piece of underwear that just barely covered her pussy lips. The material was soaking wet, and her pussy gushed juices as he sniffed her.

“You smell fantastic” he moaned, taking her panties off, and chucking them across the room.

“I taste better. I can guarantee that” she said. Ron grinned, then used his fingers to pull apart her beef curtains and look in awe at her pussy. Her juices were flowing right out of her pussy and she looked absolutely amazing. He came forward and licked her once, and Angelina screamed out. Ron ate her out and smiled. Angelina was right, she was very tasty. Angelina moved her hands down to his silky-smooth hair and kept him close to her. The girls weren’t lying; Ron was simply amazing went it came to eating pussy. Far better than George ever was. Ron used his thumb to rub her clit hard, using his tongue to go deep into her dripping wet pussy.

“Yes, Ron, I’m so close” Angelina moaned. Ron kissed up to her mouth and used his hands to fuck her with his fingers, moving quickly in and out, rubbing her clit very hard.

“You’re going to cum for me aren’t you? Cum for me” Ron ordered, kissing her earlobe. Angelina felt a very powerful orgasm build, until one more rub on her clit sent an explosion of happiness coursing through her body. She screamed and closed her eyes, as she soared to new heights, just from Ron’s fingers. He was very, very good. She opened her eyes to see Ron grinning at her.

“That was so good” she said breathless. Ron took his hand out and put it near her mouth.

“Open and taste yourself” he said. Angelina grabbed his hand and tasted her juices. She loved the taste. She released his finger with a pop and kissed him on the lips.

“I taste great” she said. 

“Not great. Bloody brilliant” he said. Angelina laughed, the last thing she thought she would be doing this day. Though having sex with Ron was probably near the top of that list too.

“You’ve had your taste, I want mine” she said, using her hands to rub his crotch. She eyed his bulge and grinned, he looked massive.

“In due time. But you have to do as I say” he said. Angelina nodded.

“I’ll do anything, please, I want your cock” she moaned. Ron smiled, he would never tire of hearing his girls beg for him.

“Take off my pants, then I’ll fuck your ass first” he said. Angelina kissed him softly on the lips, using her hands to take off his pants. She threw off his pants and looked down at his manhood. 10 inches of pure love, very thick and throbbing hard. His Weasley looked much more welcoming and exciting that Georges. She moved her hand down to cup his balls and slowly stroked his very long shaft.

“Much better and bigger then George’s” she commented, giggling.

“Forget about him. Tonight is about you” he said. He bent down to snog, putting his hands on her tits, and squeezing them very roughly. He positioned his cock right near her asshole, tugging on her nipples, making Angelina squeak. He bent his head down to her breasts, loving the taste and texture of her chocolate coloured skin, the feel of her breasts right in his face, so juicy and firm. He used his hand to finger her asshole, three fingers gently massaging until she was ready for it.

“I love your big, juicy tits. They taste so good. Are you ready for my cock in your tight ass?” Ron asked, biting down on her nipples, squeezing her other breast roughly.

“I am. Please, fuck my ass and fill me with your seed” she begged. Ron grinned and stopped fingering her asshole. He gripped his granite hard cock and positioned it right in the entrance of her asshole. He slipped just the tip in and cursed. She was very, very tight, and hot. He slowly put all of him inside Angelina and he felt massive amounts of pleasure and happiness course through his veins. Angelina had never felt better, her ass full of Ron. He was massive, and she loved the sensation of him filling her.

“Fuck me Ron. Fuck my asshole. This is my thank you” she begged, cupping his cheek adoringly. Ron nodded, then moved slowly, taking his time, and making sure Angelina was ok with it. She was more than ok with it, in fact, she had never experienced such joy with sex before. George was ok, but Ron was fantastic. He went slowly, but the sensation was indescribable. She moaned as Ron grabbed onto her big tits and started to increase the tempo.

“Fuck, your asshole is so good” Ron moaned, smacking her delicious breasts. Angelina was moaning like a banshee, Ron now moving quickly. She moved her hand to his powerful forearms, feeling so full of him and loving it.

“Fill with me your seed! Please Ron!” she yelled, as Ron now slammed into her asshole. She was so very tight, her asshole creating a suction on his tip that demanded him to cum deep inside her. He wanted to so badly and Angelina was more than willing based on the way she was moaning and gasping.

“You want my seed? You want me to cum in your sweet little asshole?” Ron asked, his big, heavy balls ready to spill his cum.

“MERLIN YES!!! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!!!” Angelina screamed. Her proclamation made Ron’s balls snap and he came right into her asshole, his whole dick trapped in the furnace of her anus. He came for a whole minute. Angelina felt her insides coated with his cum, she felt so good and full of Ron inside her. Ron pulled his cock out and some of his cum spilled out. He moved up and kissed Angelina softly on the lips. She grinned, running her hands up and down his back.

“Fleur was right. Anal with you is the best” Angelina said. Ron laughed.

“Anything else you’ve heard from the girls?” Ron asked. Angelina moved her hand down to his cock, and to her surprise, it was still rock hard.

“Yes. Hermione told me that you love breasts and love sex. She loves it too, and I can’t blame her. With a dick is hard and as good as this” she said.

“I’m going to fuck your tits and cum all over them” Ron said, straddling her tits with his hands, pushing them together. He slid his dick into the channel, while Angelina used a spell to lube the channel up.

“Mark them as yours Ron. I belong to you now” she said, as Ron fucked her tits nice and hard. God, his Weasley was intoxicating, so great and big. And she wanted all of it.

“That’s right. You’re mine aren’t you?” he asked her, her tits so fucking good and juicy. He leaned down and sucked hard on her nipples, loving the taste and texture. She was very, very hot.

“All yours. I’m all yours Ron. Please, cover my breasts in your seed” she begged as the familiar feeling of an orgasm began to creep up on her. She had never orgasmed from a titjob before, but Ron was unbelievable in terms of sex. Angelina sucked on his tip every time it came within reach, Ron groaning from her skill. His Weasley was very tasty, and she longed to suck long and hard on it. Ron now slammed into the channel of her amazing breasts with full force, the lube making his cock roar in appreciation. He looked into Angelina’s eyes and saw nothing but lust, pure lust all towards him. She flicked her nipples and pushed her breasts together, making the pressure on his cock increase.

“Please Ron, I want your cum on my tits” she begged as Ron growled and pushed his cock out of her breasts and wanked hard over her breasts.

“Fuck Angelina, so good. Gonna cover your tits in my cum” he said. Angelina cupped his balls.

“Please Ron. Mark me as yours” she said.

“FUCK! CUMMING!!!” Ron roared, as his cock exploding, sending streams of delicious cum all over Angelina’s tits. It covered all of her breasts, the white contrasting with the brown tips of her hard nipples. Angelina had never felt so degraded in her life, and she loved it. She wanted this, she wanted him.

“I love your cum. But I want to taste directly from the source” she smiled sexily, not even bothering with cleaning the cum on her breasts and stroking his cock. It was still rock hard, and she wanted it in her mouth.

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” Ron asked, enjoying the feel of her hands on his dick. Angelina nodded.

“Hermione said that nothing compares to the taste of your cock. And I had a little taste, but I want more” she said. She used her hands to rub the cum into her skin. She coated her body in his cum and she felt so happy and lustful. She giggled, then flipped him onto his back as she snogged him. Ron put his hands on her fantastic ass and spanked it. Angelina moaned as she kissed down his body to his massive cock. Angelina giggled again, sucking on his balls.

“Good girl suck my cock now. I going to cum straight down your throat” he said, as Angelina moaned. She put her hands on his balls and put her lips on the tips of his cock. She bobbed her head up and down, and initially struggled due to his size and thickness, but got used to his cock. Hermione was right; he tasted unbelievable, and she never wanted to taste another. Angelina gripped his balls lovingly, looking up at him innocently. Ron groaned and let his head go deeper into the pillow, the sight of sexy Angelina sucking him off was amazing. She gave great head, but not quite at the level of Fleur. To be fair, Fleur was part-veela, and their sex skills were extraordinary to behold, but it didn’t make his other girls any worse. They were fantastic.

“I love your cock. It’s so big and thick and juicy” Angelina sighed, kissing his cock in worship. She spat all over his big balls, wanking him hard. The feel of her dark brown skin on his was amazing, and her hands were perfect on his cock.

“It’s yours. Suck it, make me cum” Ron said. Angelina winked, then sucked long and hard on his dick. God, he was so delicious. She bobbed her head up and down, taking all of his juicy meat, her throat bulging with his cock. She sucked hard, getting a very low groan as reward from Ron. She slurped his cock, then released it from her mouth and panted, needing to breathe. She sucked and kissed his balls as he felt ready to cum into her stomach.

“Gonna cum soon. Down your throat, take it like a good girl” Ron said. Angelina nodded, then sucked hard on the tip. Ron groaned, moving his hand off the back of his head and down into her silky-smooth hair. Angelina moved her hands onto his abs and let Ron fuck her face. He slammed hard, his heavy balls slapping into his chin, his libido roaring in approval. Her mouth was so wet and tight, just like her asshole. He felt the impending signs of an orgasm approaching and went even harder.

“FUCK CUMMING IN YOUR THROAT ANGELINA!!!” he screamed, as litres of cum erupted out of his Weasley and into Angelina’s stomach. She took it all, like the good girl she is. His cum was very tasty, and she licked her lips and sighed with satisfaction.

“That was very delicious. I’m addicted to it now” she said. She came up on his body and kissed him softly. She laid on top of his body, her breasts squished against his pecs and her pussy in the gap between his legs.

“You ok now?” he asked with genuine concern. Angelina looked up at him and giggled.

“I’ve just had the most amazing sex with the biggest cock I’ve ever seen. I got my pussy eaten by a very handsome man and got his delicious cum all over me. I’m very happy” she said. Ron chuckled.

“Well, I was talking about the thing with George, but I’ll take that compliment” he said. Angelina laughed, stroking the stubble on his face.

“I haven’t really processed it too much. It will take some time” she said. Ron kissed her cheek, then used his wand, his actual wand, to summon their clothes. Angelina put on Ron’s clothes, kissing him every once in a while, the taste of his mouth very enticing. Ron repaid the favour, as they snogged on the bed till Ron stopped. He kissed her once again, till he slipped out of the bed. Angelina touched his wrist.

“Is it ok if I go over to your house tomorrow and chat with the girls?” she asked him. 

“Of course. Just send us a Patronus and we’ll see what we can do” Ron said. Angelina came forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Thank you for giving a shit about me” she said. Ron smiled.

“You’re welcome. Good night Angie” he said, apparating back to his house. 

“Good night Ron.” She said, before falling straight to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked the chapter. Comment below on what you think. Next chapter hopefully up in a reasonable time.


	8. Ron/Astoria/Fleur & Angelina/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's heritage is finally revealed, much to the joy of Astoria and Fleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the story is up. With work and uni, I've been busy with that so I'm really sorry about how late this chapter is coming up. Ron's stamina and ability to attract women and the fact that Hermione is ok with it will be explained, and if you have any questions about it, please don't hesitate to ask. Read on and enjoy!

“So, how was your honeymoon?” Fleur asked. Hermione had been bombarded with questions ever since she had returned from Canada, her, and Ron’s honeymoon destination.

“It was amazing. The lakes were gorgeous, the weather was great, and the bike riding was great as well. And also, we fucked about a billion times” Hermione said happily, blushing. All the girls giggled.

“I always wanted to take my family over there one day. Should I?” Astoria asked. Hermione nodded.

“It’s fantastic you definitely should” Hermione said, grinning. The girls were all at home, laying on the couch. Hermione was busy stroking Fleur’s white-gold hair, Angelina and Astoria tucked to her side as well. They were all comfortable and relaxed, enjoying the comfort and intimacy. There was something about other girls being in the house that they could talk too, that was nice comforting. Sure, Ron was great to have around, but having girls around was definitely needed.

“Also, I found out something really important about him” she said. The girls looked at her expectantly.

“Well, go on” Angelina urged.

“He’s a Friviloa” Hermione said. The girls all smiled, their suspicions confirmed.

“I knew it. No wonder I turned full Veela” Fleur said, looking at her very bright skin.

“That explains it” Astoria said. 

“Um, what are Friviloa?” Angelina asked the girls.

“Magical spirits. They haven’t been around for hundreds of years. They emit an aura of warmth, protection and safety to those of the opposite sex” Astoria said.

“Does everyone?” Angelina asked. 

“No, women who truly in love with their partner and family members are not affected. Hermione here doesn’t either, she feels the same as we do without the magic” Fleur explained.

“So we’re forced to be here then?” Angelina said. 

“No, no, no” Hermione rushed, looking alarmed. “Friviloa cannot rape or force women to do anything. The aura does not force love or adoration onto people, it just creates a pleasing sensation for them. Things like kissing him, having sex, living her is all conscious thought. Angie, you have free will to do what you want. Many women choose to live with Friviloa and become partners, but many women also decide to remain friends with them” she said.

“What about you Hermione? Are you affected by Friviloa?” Fleur asked.

“I’m not. Friviloa have soulmates, and they are unaffected by them. I feel the same as you all do without the magic. Also, his aura will be that much stronger since we’ve been married” Hermione said.

“So his aura doesn’t affect us now?” Astoria asked curiously.

“No, it doesn’t. We are happy. That’s how some people can remain friends with them, to make themselves feel better and sort stuff out with their partner to make it work. However, if it doesn’t work out, more often than not, they will become partners with the Friviloa” Hermione said.

“So that’s why you’re ok with all of this? Because you knew his heritage?” Fleur asked. Hermione nodded.

“I had known for a while. Once we started dating, I noticed how several girls talked about a certain warming presence, so I went to…“ Hermione said

“The library” the girls all said. Hermione laughed.

“Yes, the one at Hogwarts and read up on it. I had my suspicions, and by the time you asked Fleur about how unhappy you were with Bill and sex, I suggested that you sleep with him just to see. When you told me about how good it was, his size and everything, it all fit with what I believe to be the truth. And you all told me about a certain warming presence and how good sex was with him, I knew it to be true” Hermione explained.

“And you’ll stay with him? No divorce?” Astoria asked.

“No divorce. I love him, trust him and underneath everything, we’re best friends. I vowed to myself that we’d stay together and pass any obstacle we come across. He’s everything to me, and nothing can change it” Hermione said sternly, leaving no room for doubt.

“We love him too. That’s why we are here because we do love him. Please don’t think we are trying to steal him away” Angelina said. Hermione smiled.

“I know. Friviloa can love many women in their life, there is no limit. And best of all, the sex is amazing” she said. 

“Really, in what way?” Angelina asked. Hermione giggled, then blushed very deeply.

“You’ll find out. Come Angelina, I think Astoria and Fleur should get to experience him in his full form. I need a girl’s touch, Ron wore me out. You can have him after them two do” she said. Angelina kissed her softly on the lips, trying to appease her. Angelina only grinned, pulling Hermione up off the couch and putting her arm around Hermione’s waist. Hermione slapped Angelina’s ass, which made her giggle and moan. Hermione performed a Patronus charm and her otter flew away from sight. She winked at Astoria and Fleur, then put her arm around Angelina and walked to their bedroom.

“So that’s why Hermione is so ok with it. I always wondered why she wasn’t bothered by Ron sleeping with other girls” Astoria said, the pieces fitting together in her head. It was strange, to see Hermione seem jolly at the thought of Ron having sex with other girls but being a Friviloa was a perfect explanation.

“And you don’t feel the aura anymore do you? Because I don’t” Fleur said, grabbing Astoria’s hand and yanking her towards her. Astoria was now inches away from Fleur, her skin bewitching. She cupped her cheek, her skin silky smooth and gorgeous. Fleur grinned, putting her hands in Astoria’s fantastic brunette locks. She had it up in a ponytail, whereas Fleur was leaving her white-gold hair free. Up close, Fleur looked like a dream, the best dream ever. Astoria closed her eyes and kissed Fleur fully on the lips, Fleur responding by pulling her closer. Fleur tasted like heaven, sweet and sour, a taste addicting and satisfying. But Astoria wanted more. She fell onto the couch, Fleur on top, putting her tongue in Fleur’s mouth. Fleur sucked hard, then moved her hands to Astoria’s big breasts and squeezed. Astoria moaned, Fleur’s touch creating tingles down her spine and her core to throb in anticipation. Although she had seen Fleur naked before and snogged her many times, she still hadn’t sex with her yet. Just as things were heating up, the fireplace roared into life and Ron Weasley walked out. He grinned at the sight of the two girls making out with one another and walked over calmly.

“Hello ladies” he said smugly, kissing the girls on the lips passionately. They got up and let him sit down in between the two girls, who immediately snuggled up to him and rubbed his body affectionately. He put his arms around the girls and smiled.

“Hermione told us about you being a Friviloa” Astoria said flirtatiously, cupping his cock. It was soft now, but it hardened from her touch.

“Yeah? How did you take it?” Ron asked.

“Well, she told us you get better at sex and that more women will join us. Sounds amazing to me” Fleur said, peppering his jaw with kisses.

“We want to see what changes have been made to you. Apparently, sex gets much better. So, why don’t we find out?” Astoria asked, pulling Fleur off Ron, and snogging her. Ron’s cock twitched, well aware of the changes his body had made. Astoria and Fleur stopped kissing and grinned sexily at him, Fleur’s Veela charms making Ron’s cock real hard. He heard a low moan from his bedroom, no doubt Angelina and Hermione were having fun. He had worn out Hermione on the honeymoon, and she had said she wouldn’t mind to not have a go for a while to recover. Well, not have a go with him, but the other girls were fine for her and he was happy for her to do it. The girls helped take off Ron’s shirt, and saw a flat stomach. There was no six-pack, instead, it was flat.

“I know I haven’t got a six-pack, but I’ve been working behind the desk and I love food” he said.

“We don’t care. We just want you to be happy” Astoria said, rubbing her hands up and down his body lovingly. Ron smiled at that, then closed his eyes as Fleur came up and kissed him passionately on the lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and tasted nothing but joy and sweetness. Merlin, Fleur was tasty. Ron felt his pants go off, Astoria gasping very loudly. Fleur stopped kissing Ron and looked down at his tented underwear and gasped as well.

“Merlin, Hermione was right” Fleur said in shock. She looked at Astoria, who smiled back and pulled down his underwear and Ron’s cock was let free. It was indeed bigger, having gone from 10 inches to 12 inches long. It was even more beautiful, shining in the room. It was much thicker as well, throbbing in anticipation, veins popping like mad. The girls hopped off the couch and kneeled down on the carpet, eyes on his cock. Ron gripped it hard and wanked it slowly, pleasure coursing through his veins. He needed to fuck Astoria and Fleur hard and many times. The amount of times he made love to Hermione on the honeymoon was insane, but Hermione never complained. She begged for more and more and he was more than willing to give her all the pleasure in the world.

“Me first” Astoria said. Fleur smiled as Astoria looked up at Ron and smiled very sexily. She licked the underside of his cock and was surprised. It tasted very good before, but now it was utterly delicious. Sweet and satisfying, Astoria was hooked instantly to his taste. She licked to the tip, where she put her mouth around and sucked. Ron groaned as Fleur moved up to him and snogged him. He put his hands on her gigantic tits, groping and squeezing them roughly. Astoria bobbed her head up and down on his gigantic dick, the feeling of his delicious meat in her mouth incomparable. It was hard to fit in, but it felt so unbelievably good.

“I wanna suck on your tits” Ron said, kissing Fleur’s jaw. Fleur nodded, then took off her shirt, revealing her breasts. His eyebrows were raised as high as they could go. He had never seen anything like this before. He didn’t know if it was result of her pregnancy and the breastfeeding she gave to Victoire, or maybe it was the Veela charm, but he had never seen breasts as large as Fleur’s.

“Merlin” he said, salivating at the sight. Fleur knew too well, that look, it was the look every male had given her since she had turn full Veela, and she was proud of it. Not that she would cheat on Ron, because why would she? No, she was proud that they all got to look, but at the end of the day she went home to Ron and his massive cock.

“They are all yours. Please Ron” she begged. Ron cam forward and licked on her nipples. Gosh, she was so, so sexy, and her nipples were delicious to taste. Though, her skin was fantastic to taste as well.

“Good, you’re tasty Fleur. And Astoria, you’re fucking great” he said. The girls giggled, as Angelina screamed from the bedroom and Fleur gasped very loudly from Ron’s touch. Just his skin on hers was enough to completely soak her pants in her juices. She was definitely enjoy him being a Friviloa. 

Astoria, meanwhile, had taken half of his cock in her mouth, breathing through her nose, and humming low. The vibration sent chills down Ron’s spine, who was feasting Fleur’s lovely tits. His meat was so thick and hard, and the faint taste of sweetness and tanginess was so pleasurable and tasty. And she couldn’t wait to taste his cum. She massaged his balls, noticing how tight and hot they were, filled with plenty and plenty of cum for her and Fleur to share. 

“Yes, Ron, feast on my tits” Fleur said, as Ron kissed all over her gigantic mounds. Her nipples were very sensitive, and as Ron nibbled and sucked hard, Fleur felt her orgasm approaching. She put her hands around his head and pushed him deeper.

“RON, PLEASE, SUCK ME!!” she screamed, as she came all over her pants, her juices soaking her pants. She could smell her scent, and her pants were so wet, that when Ron went down to touch them, the tore in half.

“Well, I’ll replace that then” he said awkwardly. Fleur laughed, then kissed him.

“Don’t worry about it. Just let me fuck your delicious monster” she said seductively. Ron grabbed her and kissed her breathless, then moved her down with Astoria, who was still sucking hard on his cock. She could feel him getting close, and she needed his cum in her stomach. Fleur started wanking the rest of Ron’s cock that wasn’t in Astoria’s mouth and whispered dirty thoughts into his ear.

“Cum down her throat Ron” Fleur said, nibbling on his earlobe. “Fill her with your tasty seed, give her what she desires” she pressed her breasts against his skin at the same time Astoria sucked hard on his tip. His balls snapped.

“CUMMING!” Ron roared. Litres of cum shot out, straight from his cock and onto Astoria’s tongue. There was plenty of it, and it coated all of her mouth. It tasted very sweet, and god was it addicting. She let him finish thrusting, then looked up at him innocently and swallowed it all.

“Delicious Ron. Fleur, you want this meat in your pussy don’t you?” she asked. Fleur nodded, then kissed Ron.

“Please Ron, I want you to pound into me and make me cum” Fleur begged. Ron picked Astoria up and kissed her hard on the mouth, putting one of his hands on her ass and the other to Fleur’s tits.

“Bounce on my cock Fleur. Fuck my face Astoria” Ron said. He laid down on the couch, Astoria positioning herself over his face. Astoria took off her shirt and pants, giving Ron an amazing view of her cunt. He could smell her, and he grinned at the thought of sucking all her juices up and tasting her. Fleur looked at Ron’s raging cock and was very, very excited. She slowly dragged her hands up it and couldn’t even fully grip it in her two hands. It was smooth, silky, and so gorgeous. She felt her core get even wetter, even if she wasn’t sure how it was going to fit inside her. She looked over at Astoria, who was moaning as Ron started eating out her delectable pussy and drinking her juices. Her amazing, large breasts were hanging out, as Astoria continued to moan. Fleur positioned her pussy lips right near his cock, not sure how it would fit inside her. Her beef curtains widened, and she felt his tip enter. She let out a very high moan, as she slowly went down. To her surprise, she felt her insides change, a bit uncomfortably, but it wasn’t as painful as before.

“Oh Ron! Eat my twat and suck my juices! Make me squirt all over your face!” Astoria screamed, now dry humping his face, her big tits flying in the air and her hair going wild too. Ron was spanking her ass and using his tongue to go deep into her pussy. Fleur slowly went down, the pleasure getting better each passing moment. She saw that she still had a while to go, so she closed her eyes and slid down. The pleasure was unbelievable, as his cock was completely inside her. She felt so full, so full, his bulge noticeable against her skin. 

“FUCK! SO BIG RON! FUCK!!!” Fleur screamed. She slowly went up and down, getting used to his thickness and size. He filled her completely, her walls being stretched hard, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine. She put her hands on his stomach and bounced on it, his cock impaling her body with pure pleasure. She let out a scream, closing her eyes and letting the pleasure consume her. All that mattered now was his cock and balls slamming into her tight little pussy.

“SO CLOSE RON! PLEASE, MAKE ME CUM!” Astoria moaned loudly, humping his face without abandon, Ron’s tongue eating her out fantastically. Ron loved the taste of Astoria’s pussy juices, and Fleur felt unbelievable. She was so hot and tight, and his entire cock felt snug and warm in her pussy. He could feel how pressed up he was in her, right to her womb. The thought of filling her with his seed and giving her more babies was overwhelming as he brought Astoria closer to her orgasm. Astoria felt a much more powerful orgasm take hold, much stronger than previously. His Friviloa magic was definitely making it better, and Astoria screamed as her orgasm crashed over her. 

“FUCK ME RON! CUM DEEP IN MY TWAT AND FILL IT WITH YOUR SPUNK!” Fleur yelled, bouncing hard on his cock. Up and down, fast, and hard, Fleur had never felt such pleasure in her life. This was heaven, and Ron’s cock was giving it all too her. Ron’s face was covered in Astoria’s juices, as she hopped off and grinned at him. He licked all over his face to taste her sweet nectar, but there was still some missing. Astoria giggled, then licked all over his face to taste herself. She loved it. Ron groaned as his cock was nearing orgasm, the burning hot vice that was Fleur’s pussy begging for his seed.

“Fuck Fleur, you want my seed? You want more babies? FUCK!"He roared as Fleur bounced hard on his cock. The sight of her body so loose and free, massive breasts bouncing wildly and her outstanding hair free was unbelievably sexy.

“No babies! Just fill me!” Fleur begged. Ron grabbed Astoria’s breasts and sucked hard on her nipples, as his orgasm approached. Fleur was close as well, massive pulses of happiness and joy overwhelming her senses in time with her heartbeat. With a loud groan, Ron’s dick exploded, passion and pleasure going through his body as he came deep inside her pussy, coating her insides with his spunk. Fleur felt his Weasley erupt inside her womb, which triggered her orgasm. It hit her like a truck, squirting her juices all over his cock and body. She screamed silently, feeling close to passion out. She breathed slowly, trying to catch her breath. That was the most intense and amazing fuck of her life. She slipped Ron’s cock off her and laid down on his body, her legs turned to jelly and her mind numbed. She was completely worn out.

“I don’t know how Hermione can still walk after several days of this. I’m spent” Fleur said, massaging his chest. She felt his cock twitch and noticed it hardly looked phased.

“You’ll get used to it. Now Astoria, you want this up in your pussy?” Ron asked, wanking his cock slowly. Astoria nodded, then went on her hands and knees on the couch, baring her ass to his gaze. Fleur hopped off and pulled Astoria’s lovely ass cheeks wide. Ron shifted and placed his cock right near Astoria’s pussy.

“Fuck me until I pass out Ron. I want your cum deep in my womb” Astoria said. Fleur guided Ron’s very large manhood right into Astoria’s cunt. Astoria moaned, feeling very full. She was a little jealous of Fleur and Hermione having a taste of it all already, but Ron was going to make up for it now. Slowly, with Fleur’s help, Ron put his entire dick on her dripping wet, hot, pussy and groaned. She may not have been as tight as Fleur, but her pussy was gripping his cock like a vice.

“FUCK ME! HARD AND FAST RON! MAKE ME PASS OUT WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK!” Astoria begged. Ron slowly pounded into Astoria’s delicious ass, the sounds of his big, heavy balls slapping into enormous ass cheeks.

“HERMIONE!!!” Angelina screamed from the bedroom. No doubt Hermione was eating Angelina out eagerly, like she always did. Fleur moved up and snogged Ron passionately, parting her lips to let Ron plunder her mouth with his tongue. Ron closed his eyes and moved fasted, spanking Astoria’s delicious ass. It was so bouncy and soft, increasing his lust and making him go harder and faster inside her.

“FUCK ME RON! FUCK ME!!!” Astoria screamed as his pace increased and her pleasure increased exponentially with each thrust. She let out very high moans, feeling Ron’s manhood spear into her womb. He really was massive, filling out her entire pussy and hitting her g-spot with each thrust. She dipped her back and bared her ass more to Ron, his dick sending huge jolts of pleasure through her body. She could feel a very, very strong orgasm take hold. She moved her hand to her clit and started to rub it hard, letting out primal moans and groans. Ron’s dick was so smooth and hard, so penetrating and filling.

“SUCK UP MY JUICES ANGELINA!” Hermione yelled from the bedroom. Ron felt himself ready to cum deep in Astoria’s cunt, sucking hard on Fleur’s big, juicy nipples.

“You want babies?” Ron asked against Fleur’s massive tits, pounding into Astoria’s pussy with his full power. There were red hand marks on Astoria’s amazing ass cheeks from all the spanking Ron had done to her.

“TWINS! GIVE ME TWIN GIRLS! PLEASE, CUM DEEP IN MY CUNT AND GIVE ME YOUR SEED!” Astoria screamed, closing her eyes as she felt an extraordinary force hit her. Ron came deep inside her, his entire cock enveloped in the warmth and tightness of her twat. He grunted like an animal, depositing his seed deep in her womb. Astoria felt a mountain of happiness and pleasure hit her soul, her mind overwhelmed with levels of pleasure and joy she didn’t think possible. Suddenly. It was too much, and she passed out, her body prone and lifeless. Ron slipped out of her smug pussy and checked to make sure she was ok.

“She’s ok Ron. She’ll be back shortly” Fleur said. She grabbed his cock, which was still a bit hard and wanked it hard.

“You want some more?” Ron asked. Fleur nodded, fondling his balls, before spitting on his cock, making it harden instantly.

“Not in my pussy or asshole please. It is too sore” she said, sucking on just the tip.

“Let me fuck your tits and cum all over you then” Ron said. Fleur nodded, then moved over to let Ron lay flat on the couch. Astoria was still out, as Fleur pressed her delicious tits against Ron’s cock. Ron placed his massive dick and thrust up, hitting Fleur on the underside of her jaw. They both shared a chuckle, then Fleur opened her mouth and stared up at him innocently.

“Please Ron, cum in my mouth. Fill my warm and tight mouth with your seed” Fleur begged as Ron started to pound the crevice of her tits, her massive melons that were his and his alone. They were so soft and supple, but so big and he couldn’t help but be aroused every time she breastfed Victoire. He slammed in the channel between Fleur’s massive mounds, her soft flesh creating a very tight channel for his cock to thrust into. Fleur drooled down, wanting nothing more than his cum right in her mouth. She wondered what he tasted like, and judging by the sounds he was making, he was close. 

“So close Fleur, going to cum straight down your throat” Ron said, feeling close to yet another orgasm. 

“Please, cum hard and fast, I want your seed on my tongue” Fleur begged, poking her tongue like a small innocent girl. The sight of heavenly Fleur, gorgeous face, amazing hair and her tongue, his massive dick slamming into her luscious and soft breasts, made his balls snap.

“FUCK CUMMING FLEUR!!!!” he roared like an animal, his cum shooting out and spraying all over Fleur’s face. There was a bigger load than before, and it smelled sweet and tasty. Fleur felt Ron’s cum hit her face, covering her eyes, cheeks and hair in his glorious cum. Astoria opened her eyes warily, holding her head to see Fleur covered in Ron’s seed and his cock looking very big. Fleur’s tongue was coated in the stuff, and she could taste it. It was so sweet and delectable, and she loved it. 

“Here Fleur, let me help” Astoria said, trying to move. But she was too worn out, her body staying where it was, way too tired to do much.

“No, stay Astoria. I’ll help Fleur” Ron said sweetly. He kissed Astoria sweetly on the lips. “You want your clothes back on?” he asked her. Astoria shook her head, as Ron nodded, then collected his spunk on his fingers and fed it to Fleur. She took it all and grinned back at him.

“Your cock is still hard” she commented, getting her breasts off his cock, and sitting up on the couch.

“Friviloa are always ready for sex. We can cum as many times as we want. Also, we can control how many kids we can give and also remove the sperm so you can’t get pregnant as well. You won’t have any kids Fleur, but you will Astoria twin girls” he said. Astoria beamed, then hauled herself to Ron and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She was going to be a mother, she would have her own kids and she loved to know that two little girls would be coming into the world.

“I’m going to be a mother” she said happily, feeling tears in her eyes.

“Yes you are. I think we should sleep now, I imagine the two of you are quite tired” he said. Both girls nodded, as Ron stood up and picked Astoria up bridal style. She giggled and kissed his cheek as Fleur got up and led them to the bedroom. The sight of naked Fleur, big ass jiggling with each movement, so soft and delicious. He slapped her ass, which made her blush and giggle. She opened the door to see Angelina and Hermione embracing each other under the covers, looking very tired.

“Sounds like you two were enjoying yourselves a lot” Ron said. Both Angelina and Hermione turned and grinned at the trio that had just entered the bedroom.

“We did. Angelina had a very talented mouth” Hermione smirked. Angelina blushed as Ron placed Astoria down under the covers. He plopped down on the middle of the bed, snuggling under the covers, still naked. Hermione laid her body on top of his, her breasts laying nicely on his chest, her bushy hair in his eyeline.

“I’m pregnant guys. Twin girls” she said. The girls all cheered excitedly, as Fleur moved into Ron’s side and Angelina on the other side. Astoria was stuck behind Fleur, but Ron kissed her on the forehead and put his arm around her, as well as Angelina. 

“You know, the pregnancy period is sped up. Only 6 months instead of 9. And childbirth is painless” Hermione said. The girls all sighed.

“Why didn’t I have birth after you two got married then. It didn’t hurt as much as I was told, but no pain is better than some” Fleur joked. They all laughed, as Ron kissed them all goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If you need anything clarified, please ask! I will answer any questions you have!


	9. Ron/Angelina/Astoria/Fleur/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fantasy comes true for Hermione as they come together for an amazing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has taken ages to upload, I'm really sorry. But here we are, a new chapter. If you have any suggestion for a chapter, don't hesitate to drop it, as this chapter was created by a comment, so drop them below. Thank you for how popular this story has become, more popular than I thought it could ever be. I'm glad to see that people love Ron getting all the love in the world, like he deserves cause he is the best. Read on and enjoy!

Sitting on a very comfortable beach lounger, Ron smiled. The sun was high in the sky, not a cloud in sight. It was hot, quite a shock in Britain. The beach therefore was packed to the rafters with people all keen to enjoy the wonderful weather. Including Ron and his girls. 

“Fuck” Hermione said, face contorted with rage. 

“What’s wrong? Someone hurt?” Ron said in concern.

“I just saw Rita Skeeter. No doubt we’ll be headlining the next paper” she said angrily.

“I’m amazed we haven’t been caught so far. I imagine there will be a shitstorm” Ron sighed. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder.

“There will be. But we’ll deal with it together. I love you” she said, kissing him on the lips. 

“Love you too my wonderful wife. But I think that every bloke on this beach does as well” he joked, noticing how one bloke was staring at Hermione’s backside. Hermione laughed.

“They can all look, but only one person can touch” she said suggestively. Ron moved his hands down to her ass and smiled at her. She moved to sit on his right side, laying down and relaxing. Ron moved his hands up and down her fantastic legs. Hermione looked at Ron in appreciation and deep thought.

“What’s going through that brilliant mind of yours my wife?” Ron asked her. Hermione bit her lip.

“I was thinking of bedroom activities actually. We haven’t had sex as a group and I was thinking about a fantasy I had dream of” she said blushing. 

“Well go on then” Ron encouraged. 

“Well, I was thinking of some roleplay we could do. You could be the quidditch superstar keeper, and me and the girls could be like cheerleaders who ‘congratulate’ you on a great performance” she admitted nervously. Ron used his fingers to tilt her chin and make her look at him. Their was a blatant hunger in his eyes.

“That sounds brilliant Hermione. I’m all for it, tell the other girls now and see what they think” he suggested. Hermione blinked.

“You think it’s actually ok?” Hermione asked in shock. Ron grinned sexily.

“It makes me hard just thinking about it. Go and ask them my sexy bookworm” he said, before snogging Hermione. He put all of his passion into the kiss and moved his hands up her smooth and sexy legs up to her amazing ass. He squeezed her ass roughly, making Hermione moan. Hermione gave his cock a squeeze then giggled, breaking the kiss.

“Let me go. I want to suck your cock when we get back. And I’m sure the girls want to as well” Hermione said, cupping his cheek adoringly. With one final swift kiss, she got up and flashed him a gorgeous smile, then walked to the girls currently down in the water. 

Ron watched as Hermione’s outstanding figure walked away, her panties making her ass look even better than before. He noticed all of the guys staring at her behind and grinned. Like she said, they could look but not touch. Hermione though, was simply unbelievable. Long legs, a huge, supple ass, big breasts, and a beautiful face. Her hair may be messy and bushy, but there was no denying she was fucking hot. And her hard work at the Ministry meant she was happy with her job and in turn made him happy as well.

“You’re the luckiest bloke on Earth Ron” Ron muttered to himself as Hermione approached Angelina, Astoria, and Fleur. Ron chuckled to himself in disbelief, how this life after the war was like, he would never know. But he didn’t want to. He just wanted to enjoy it, enjoy his work at the ministry, his house, and living with his girls. Little Victoire had grown on him immensely, she was absolutely adorable and her laughter and giggling never failed to make him smile like an idiot. Victoire had him wrapped around her minuscule finger, and he didn’t care.

Ron watched as Hermione talked to the girls in the water, who were all splashing about and enjoying the day in the cold water. He closed his eyes and laid back, enjoying the sunshine for a while.

“Earth to Ron” Astoria said, pinching his arm. Ron shot his eyes open and his body jolted.

“Uh, sorry Astoria, what happened?” Ron said. Astoria grinned, then laughed.

“You feel asleep there. Took me a while to wake you up” she explained. Ron stared at her and smiled. She looked very sexy in her green bikini, as he moved his hands onto her stomach.

“How are you?” he asked. Astoria shrugged.

“I’m doing fine. Feels a bit weird knowing I’m pregnant and the morning sickness is awful, but I’m happy Ron. And look at them, they are all happy too” Astoria pointed out to the sea. Ron looked to where she was pointing and saw the girls bobbing in the water, chatting absent-mindedly. They looked at peace and were smiling.

“That’s all I want really. For all of you to be happy” Ron said. 

“I know. But I’m here to say we all agree to Hermione’s idea for tonight. The roleplay. Little Tori is off with Fleur’s parents, so we’ll have a free house. What do you think?” she asked him. Ron pulled her to him and squeezed her breasts.

“Oh Astoria, I can’t wait” he said, covering her mouth with his, snogging her passionately. Astoria returned the kiss and moaned loudly. Her pussy was getting wet quickly. She broke the kiss as Angelina, Fleur and Hermione walked over to join them. They had their arms around each other and were giggling. 

“I think every guy has a boner now. That’s one hell of a sight, particularly Fleur with her Veela charms” Astoria commented. She was scarily accurate, as every male’s gaze was in the girls direction. Angelina was wearing a very thin black bikini, her nipples poking through the material, the bra making her tits look delicious. It contrasted well with her dark skin and her black thong made her giant ass wobble with each step. Her legs looked to die for, and Ron licked his lips.

Ron wasn’t surprised that Fleur had gotten the majority attention. She was wearing a very small blue bikini, the material just barely covering her ginormous breasts that threatened to burst free at any moment. Her hair was done in a loose ponytail, and her smile was dazzling in the sunshine. And her little blue thong just covered her pussy, but if you looked hard you could spot it. She looked absolutely unbelievable. She smirked as she saw all the guy’s staring, mouths wide open in shock at the girls. She looked over at the girls and they all returned her smiles.  
Of course, Hermione was in the middle, grinning smugly. She knew exactly where everyone’s eyes were. She was looking superb as well, her red bra showing off her very large tits to the masses. Her petite red G-string showed off her very large backside, and her legs looked even longer and sexier than normal. Merlin, Ron found the sight of his sexy ladies scantily clad very stimulating and exciting. His libido roared and his cock hardened very quickly in his pants.

“I think it’s best we leave now. I don’t want to be arrested for public nudity” Astoria said, glancing down at Ron’s crotch. His pants were quite long, but even still, his semi-erect penis was starting to show. Once Ron got hard, the girls always begged for him to fuck them. Kissing her softly on the lips, Ron got off the lounger and picked it up. He then noticed that three quite bulky men approached the girls, all staring at them quite shamelessly. Astoria grabbed the lounger and placed it back in the car they were travelling with, then ran back down to join Ron, kissing his cheek and putting an arm around him.

“Hello sexy, what’s your name?” one tall and fit bloke asked Fleur. He looked quite attractive, blatantly checking out her figure. 

“We figured the three of you looked lonely. Why not sit with us?” the other guy said huskily. He was staring right at Angelina’s cleavage, licking his lips as if she were a piece of meat. The other guy was black, eyeing up Hermione’s legs. The girls all shared quick glances, then grinned at the guys. 

“You want to know my name?” Fleur said smiling wide. The guy nodded. She walked over to Ron and gave him a very passionate kiss on the lips and squeeze of his cock. “Taken” she smiled sexily.

“We’re not alone either” Angelina said, as she sashayed her hips very sexily towards Ron and snogged him breathless. Ron spanked her delicious ass cheeks which earned a grin from her.

“We’ve got someone already to sit with. Bye, bye” Hermione said, waving sarcastically at the guys. She walked over to Ron and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“Come on ladies, I think they get the message” Ron said reasonably. The girls looked at Ron, then smothered him in kisses.

“Now they do” Hermione said. The girls all giggled, as Hermione put her arm around Ron and the girls marched him to the car.

Later that night, Ron was wearing his old Gryffindor quidditch robes, standing in the bathroom. They just barely fit him, as he checked that he hadn’t forgotten anything. Once he was sure he had everything, he exited the room and knocked on the door. His Friviloa instincts were kicking in, knowing a wild night was going to start. He opened the bedroom door and saw the girls all smiling seductively at him.

“What’s happening?” Ron asked, getting into character. They were all wearing typical muggle cheerleading clothes, but with the red and gold of Gryffindor, a big yellow G on their shirts.

“You played so well today Ron” Astoria said. He wasn’t quite used to seeing Astoria wearing red and gold colours, but she looked very hot. The top was very low cut, showing lots of cleavage and her very tasty skin. Her pants was extremely small, revealing her very thick thighs and amazing legs. His cock twitched in anticipation.

“You did Gryffindor so proud. And all of us” Fleur said. Her huge breasts were barely contained in her top and her pants were almost non-existent. He could see the red lace panties she was wearing, and he felt his cock harden even more.

“I just did my job” Ron said modestly. The girls all shared glances and laughed.

“You did. But you did such a great job today” Hermione said, walking up to Ron and staring right at him. Her eyes were dark with lust, and her expression was eager. “We wanted to thank you for such a great performance” she put her hand on his chest and smiled. Her uniform was very revealing, particularly for her. He was afforded a fantastic view of her large tits, and her little skirt made her ass look fantastic. The girls giggled.

“Thanking you. Have you done it before?” Angelina asked, walking slowly and sexily towards him. The cheerleader outfit and colour contrasted beautifully with her chocolate skin. Her breasts as well looked delicious in the uniform and her legs were simply outstanding.

“Done what?” he asked innocently. Angelina sucked on his earlobe.

“Fucked someone. Had sex” she whispered. Ron’s cock now tented in his pants and Hermione felt it against her skin. Her instincts took over, and she rubbed it.

“I haven’t no” he admitted. He groaned as Hermione continued to rub his cock slowly. Angelina continued to kiss on his neck. Astoria came over and kissed him on the mouth lovingly and slowly. Fleur walked over as well and groped Hermione’s ass.

“What do you want our king? We’ll do whatever you want. That is our gift for a great performance from you” Fleur said, nibbling on Hermione’s neck. Hermione moaned loudly.

“Our king?” Ron chuckled. The girls all shared grins.

“Weasley is our king. Didn’t you hear all of us screaming out for you, supporting you? Your our hero Ron” Hermione said, kissing Fleur passionately on the lips, still stroking Ron’s hardening cock.

“Well then, I’ll guess I’ll make it worthwhile then” he grinned, kissing all over Astoria’s face. “Astoria, Hermione, sit down with me” he ordered. Both girls nodded as Ron sat down with both girls either side of him. He put his arms around them. “Take of my pants and rub my cock girls. You two, start making out and stripping of your clothes. Slowly and seductively” he said. Astoria slipped down his long quidditch pants. His Chudley Cannons underwear nearly burst from the pressure his cock was creating against it.

Angelina was having her hair played with by Fleur, who was gazing lovingly at her. Angelina was using her hands to roam all over Fleur’s fantastic figure, teasing her nipples. She flicked Fleur’s nipples, which made Fleur groan excitedly. They looked over to see Ron playing with Astoria and Hermione’s hair, as they rubbed his cock slowly and methodically through his underwear. The looked deep into each other’s eyes and then snogged each other passionately. Fleur thrust her tongue into Angelina’s hot and wet mouth, squeezing her breasts very roughly. Angelina moaned very loudly into Fleur’s mouth, creating chills done her spine.

“This looks big. How big do you think Hermione?” Astoria asked, kissing Ron’s balls through the material. Hermione was stroking Ron’s cock casually, shrugging.

“No idea. Let’s find out” she winked at Ron, then pulled down his underwear to unfurl his massive cock. They had seen his cock so many times, and done many things to it as well, but for the sake of the roleplay, they had to act shocked.

“Merlin Ron, that is huge” Astoria said, salivating at the mouth, staring at his throbbing manhood.

“That is the biggest I’ve ever seen. It looks so good” Hermione complimented. Ron smirked.

“It’s all yours ladies” Ron said, smiling widely. Astoria and Hermione shared a glance then, gripped his cock and wanked him slowly, kissing each other over his cock. Ron groaned, his lust screaming in joy as Astoria’s and Hermione’s small hands rubbed his very big cock. Watching his girls make out and snog made his hard cock throb in anticipation, as Astoria and Hermione broke the kiss and took each other’s tops off, leaving them in just their slutty bras.

“Not yet girls, I wanna watch those two strip off” Ron said. Astoria and Hermione gave him quick kisses on the lips to tell him that they understood, and they watched Angelina and Fleur make out very passionately. Their pussy’s started to get wet, as they watched Fleur kiss along Angelina’s jaw. 

“I wanna see your tits Fleur” Angelina breathed, Fleur was simply a fantastic kisser. She stopped kissing and grinned.

“By all means” she said, as Angelina helped her get her top off and stared down at her red lace bra, her cleavage teasing her. Her pussy dripped juices into her panties as she undid the clasp of Fleur’s bra and let her tits hang free. She slobbered, the sight of Fleur’s ginormous mounds and those rosy nipples that begged to sucked, making her even more horny and depraved. She bent down and sucked hard on one of Fleur’s nipples, using her other hand to play with her other breast.

“Oh yes, suck on my tits Angie. Fuck” Fleur groaned, holding her breasts up so Angelina could suck on them easier. She had very sensitive tits, and she could orgasm just from being sucked and having her tits being played with, something that Ron and the girls always did. Angelina sucked hard on her peaks, drawing them to hard peaks. She switched breasts and kissed all over her breasts. They were the biggest she had ever seen, and she still didn’t know how it got so big.

“Love these big tits Fleur. So much” she said. Fleur giggled, then pulled off Angelina’s top and bra quickly, placing her hands on Angie’s large tits. Angelina moaned and stopped suck on Fleur’s tits to kiss her lips again. Their breasts mashed together, the feeling of their chests on each other amazing. Ron’s cock was now at full mast, throbbing and pulsating hard. The two massive racks of Angie and Fleur meshing together was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen, as the girls groped and moaned loudly. He moved over to Hermione and kissed her softly on the lips, then squeezed her delicious ass.

“That’s hot isn’t it? Have you fucked them before?” he asked. Hermione blushed, then nodded.

“And what about you Astoria? You fucked these girls?” Ron asked. Astoria bent over and kissed him passionately. 

“We do. Every couple of days we do” she admitted.

“I think I’ll join in. Sound good?” he asked the girls. They smirked as Ron kissed them both, the feeling of their hands slowly wanking his cock spectacular. He looked over to see Angie and Fleur take off their pants and leave them in their tight little panties. They took them off quickly though and walked over to Ron.

“Suck my cock and make me cum girls” he said. The girls all shared quick smiles as they kneeled down near his cock.

“Merlin, this is so big and beautiful” Fleur said.

“Biggest you’ve seen?” he asked her. The girls all giggled.

“We’ve had guys try to get us into bed before, but they’ve got little peas. Nothing like this” Angie said. 

“You’ve seen their cocks? Did you actually say yes to them?” Ron asked in disbelief, as Astoria touched his cock reverently.

“Of course not Ron. They pulled it out and begged us to sleep with them. Took one look, considered who they were and said no. We’ve had a crush on you for ages Ron, all of us” Hermione said. Ron looked at the girls and they all blushed.

“Well I like all of you as well, but I’ll love you all if you can give good head” he smirked. Fleur and Hermione moved to his cock, while Angie and Astoria sucked hard on his balls. The four girls stared up at Ron and gave his cock and balls all their love and attention they could. Fleur put the tip of his very large cock in her mouth, and the taste was succulent. His skin was so smooth and tasty, his cock throbbing hard. There was a lot to taste, so Hermione wasn’t left out, sucking hard on the side of his dick. The veins were pooping, and his cock tasted so delicious.

“Oh we can and will. And hopefully more” Angie said, sucking hard on his nuts. He was freshly shaved down there, and his big and heavy balls were easy to love. She kissed his nuts lovingly, spitting on them.

“Definitely” Ron agreed as his girls lavished his private parts in love. Hermione was now sucking hard, taking some of his cock in her mouth, her wonderful tongue sending jolts of pleasure up his cock and into his brain. As she bobbed her head, her hot and wet mouth, he closed his eyes and let the pleasure his girls were giving him roll over his body. Astoria and Angie were sucking, kissing and spitting on his balls, wanting nothing more than for his cum to shoot out and cover their faces. Fleur and Hermione were tag teaming his very large cock, taking turns to deepthroat his cock, eager to taste his fantastic cum. Fleur took almost all of his cock down, then came back up and smiled sexily at Ron.

“This is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. Wouldn’t you girls agree?” she asked them all. They all nodded as Hermione took all of it down her throat and started to wank him hard.

“Give us your cum Ron. We want to be covered in you glorious seed” Hermione begged as the girls huddled together, tongues poking out innocently. They all put their hands on his prick and moved quickly, begging him to cum all over their faces.

“Cum Ron, cum on us” Angie pleaded, as Ron felt his balls tighten and snap. He cried out and his cock spurted out his cum like a fire hydrant. The girls closed their eyes as torrents of his tasty cum shot on their faces and hair. For a minute, Ron’s cock shot out his cum all over the girls. He looked down to see her cock still hard as a rock, due to the sight of his cum all over the very pretty women. Their faces were covered thick in his juices, Hermione’s hair had large dollops of his seed in it. 

“This is very tasty” Fleur said, licking her lips and tasting his seed.

“Taste it off each other” Ron ordered. The girls all exchanged sultry glances and licked up his tasty cum, kissing each other sloppily, making sure Ron got a good view of his cum on their tongues. Once they were clean, they showed their tongues to him and swallowed a large amount of his cum. His cock twitched and fully hardened again.

“Angie, Astoria, give me a blowjob. Fleur, Hermione up here” he said. Fleur and Hermione scrambled up to Ron and kissed him on the mouth, as Angie and Astoria marvelled at his extraordinary size. Angie sucked the tip hard, making Ron gasp in pleasure. Ron undid Hermione’s bra and gave her a very passionate snog, feeling her large breasts and hard nipples with his hands. He then gave Fleur a passionate snog, then pushed her tits directly onto his face so he could suck on them. Ron’s vision was obscured by Fleur’s outrageously huge tits. He kissed all over her delicate skin and her nipples, reaching out for Hermione as well. Fleur moved off him as Hermione pushed her tits onto his face. She moaned as Ron sucked hard and lightly bit on her nipples, lavishing her breasts with his tongue.

“This cock tastes delicious. I’m looking forward to getting this in my hot twat” Astoria said, sucking hard on his balls, then moving up to lick the head of his dick. Angelina spat on Ron’s cock and lathered it in her spit. Ron swapped sucking and kissing on Fleur’s and Hermione’s breasts, as he felt the familiar signals of an incoming orgasm. Angelina and Astoria sucked hard on his balls, as they continued their efforts to taste his seed. After a few minutes of Ron sucking, slobbering, and nibbling on Fleur’s and Hermione’s breasts, he felt his balls tingle as Astoria took his entire cock in her mouth and hummed, creating a very pleasant sensation.

“Gonna cum. So hard” Ron muttered, loud enough for Angie and Astoria to hear. Astoria took his succulent meat out of his mouth and wanked it hard, opening her mouth wide. Ron groaned into Fleur’s hard nipples and came all over Angie and Astoria’s mouths. They’re tongues were overflowing with his cum, as some hit their faces and their noses. Waiting for his final load to blow, they swallowed his delicious cum and sighed loudly. Once they were finished, Fleur and Hermione moved off Ron and the girls all smiled at him.

“You girls want this cock in your pussy?” he asked them. They all spoke at the same time, hands on his body, in what he assumed where pleas to have him fuck them with his cock. He couldn’t hear a word, so he raised his hand to stop them speaking.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear a word you all said” Ron said. They all laughed, then looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, silently begging him. He looked down at their faces, trying to judge which one looked the most desperate. Tonight wasn’t about love, it was about lust. He pointed to Angelina, who looked particularly randy and submissive.

“Angie, you’re first. Ride me” he said. Angie climbed up and sucked it lightly on his cock, rubbing it. “Astoria let me eat you out” Ron ordered. Astoria moved up to Ron’s head and gave him a light kiss. Fleur and Hermione shared a passionate snog, Fleur laying on top of Hermione, using her hands to rub Hermione’s large breasts. Hermione moaned from Fleur’s touch as Angie impaled herself on Ron’s cock, screaming out as his meat entered her tight little cunt. Astoria yelled out as well, Ron starting to eat out her pussy.

“Yes Ron, suck my juices! Make me cum!” she cried out as Angie started to slowly move up and down on Ron’s massive member. Ron felt Angie’s very tight and hot pussy envelop is manhood, creating pleasure up his spine. The taste of Astoria’s juices was delectable, sweet and tangy. He lapped at her pussy, drawing out her juices with his tongue. He could see Hermione sucking hard on Fleur’s nipples, Fleur drawing Hermione deeper with her hands on Hermione’s head. The sight made his lust go mad and he started to thrust up to meet Angie’s bouncing. Astoria was moaning like mad, then bent over to snog Angie, silencing her cries as they groped each other’s large breasts. Ron continued to pound into Angie’s twat, the bedroom now filled with the sounds of moaning, skin slapping against each other and loud breathing.

“FUCK ME RON! GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT! IMPALE ME!” Angie screamed as she went as hard and as fast she could on his cock. His meat was giving her unbelievable amounts of pleasure as he slammed into her pussy hard and fast. Each time his cock went fully inside her, a huge jolt of pleasure went through her body. She continued to bounce on dick, his thrusts making the pleasure tenfold, her body preparing for an orgasm. Ron was the best lover Angie could imagine, always leaving her very satisfied each time he made love or fucked her.

Astoria was having her pussy eaten raw by Ron, who was eagerly eating her out. His tongue went deep as he drank all of her juices up, her pussy wet and eager for his cock to destroy. She couldn’t wait for her turn as he fucked her. She, just like Angie, felt an orgasm approach.

“LICK MY TWAT RON! THAT’S IT! I’M GONNA CUM ALL OVER YOUR FACE!” she screamed as Fleur was giving head to Hermione’s tight cunt.

“Nice and deep Fleur! YES! RIGHT THERE, DON’T STOP!” Hermione yelled. She had her hands gripping into Fleur's hair as Fleur ate her out. Fleur gave the second best head behind Ron, and Hermione loved it when Fleur used her tongue. Fleur was licking up all of Hermione’s nectar, the taste very sweet compared to the others. Her tongue was long and flat, scooping up Hermione’s juices from her tight little cunt.

“GONNA CUM ON YOUR MASSIVE COCK! CUM IN ME RON!” Angie yelled, as her orgasm hit her full force. She came all over his cock, her nerves exploding with lust and pleasure as her mind went crazy with happiness. Astoria came as well, screaming loudly as she squirted all over Ron’s face, covering it with her delicious juices. It wasn’t as intense if his cock was fucking her, but his tongue was still bloody amazing. Ron licked it all up and Astoria hopped off his face, kissing him passionately. 

“FUCK FLEUR! CUMMING!” Hermione screamed as she convulsed on the bed, her juices spraying out and covering Fleur’s face in her sweet nectar. Fleur’s tongue gave Hermione loads of satisfaction as it spread throughout her body. Fleur crawled up and Hermione licked her own juices off Fleur’s face, loving the taste of it.

“CUMMING IN YOUR TIGHT PUSSY ANGIE” Ron roared as he climaxed inside her, her smug twat creating amazing sensations throughout his body. His cock spurted his cum inside her, coating her inside with his spunk. His cock stopped cumming and he slipped out of her pussy, his cum seeping out slowly. Angie collected it and swallowed it.

“Astoria, on your hands and knees” he said. “Your turn for this cock” he smiled sexily at her.

“How was it Angie?” Astoria asked, kissing Angie hard on the lips. Angie sighed very happily.

“The best feeling on earth. We should have jumped on him sooner. You’ll love it Astoria” she said. Astoria got on her hands and knees, as Angie moved her pussy up to were Astoria could eat her out. Hermione got below Astoria and sucked hard on her nipples, creating ripples of pleasure throughout Astoria’s body. Fleur came over and wanked Ron’s cock back to full hardness, spitting on it.

“This is magnificent” Fleur said in wonder. She gave his cock a quick suck and giggled. “You’re right Angie, this tastes beautiful. Can’t wait for it to go up my cunt” she pleaded, locking eyes with Ron.

“You will. And you’ll get fucked nice and hard Fleur” Ron said. Fleur came up and snogged him hard.

“Every week join us in the changing rooms. Thursday, 5pm. It will be our secret” Fleur winked at him. 

“I don’t know if I could take just once a week with him. I think our quidditch star deserves more, particularly with that giant cock. How about we organise nights we fuck elsewhere in the castle?” Hermione offered. The girls all mumbled in their agreement, as Ron, snogging the daylights out of Fleur, placed his cock into Astoria’s entrance. Astoria felt her pussy get filled to the brim with Ron’s manhood, a feeling so good and fulfilling. She let out a high-pitched moan into Angie’s clit, using her tongue to eat her out. Hermione was kissing all over her large breasts, sucking and nibbling on her skin. She moaned from Hermione’s tongue.

“Fuck, just as tight as Angie. I’m gonna pound you so hard Astoria” Ron said, moving his hips back and forth as he went at a medium pace, fucking Astoria’s cunt. His large member entering her womb, as Fleur continued to snog him. Angie started to rub all over her breasts as Astoria’s talented tongue gave her pussy a good licking. Although she had orgasmed powerfully only a couple of minutes ago, she was still ready for a couple more throughout the night. Fleur sucked on Ron’s tongue as they kissed and made out passionately, moving her hands all over his body. His skin was alluring, and his body, while not chiselled with big biceps or a 6-pack, was still attractive to her and the girls. She then kissed all over his body, then leant down near the head of Astoria. 

Astoria was sucking hard on Angie’s clit, huge amounts of pleasure going through her veins in time with Ron’s thrusts. Sex with Ron was out of this world, and the feeling of him inside her was unparalleled. 

“You like Ron’s big cock don’t you? Pounding into your hot and wet cunt, filling you” Fleur said, nibbling on Astoria’s earlobe. Astoria felt her orgasm build from the dirty talk Fleur was giving. Fleur moved her backside up to Angie, putting her pussy right in Angie’s face. Angie got busy licking Fleur’s nectar, using her tongue to go deep inside her pussy. Fleur let out a moan as she continued to use dirty talk to get Astoria to cum hard. 

Ron increased his tempo as he slammed hard and fast into Astoria, his hands on her fantastic ass cheeks, spanking her. Astoria yelped into Angie’s pussy as Ron spanked her. He reached down and started to finger Hermione’s pussy, using his fingers to fuck her pussy and rub hard on her clit. He felt close to his orgasm, his cock ready to deposit his seed inside of her.

Hermione was busy sucking and nibbling on Astoria’s breasts, something she loved to do to all the girls. Ron didn’t mind Hermione being bisexual, and her sleeping and having sex with the other girls. She had only slept with Angie, Astoria, and Fleur though, she would never consider sleeping with girls outside of their little group. Well, harem she guessed. She moaned as Ron began to furiously fuck her twat with his fingers, rubbing her clit hard. She always came hard and fast when her clit was given attention.

“You’re close aren’t you? His big dick fucking you tight little cunt, you’re gonna cum all over him aren’t you? Like the slut you are” Fleur said, right into Astoria’s ears. Astoria biggest turn-on was dirty talk, and she moaned very loudly from Fleur’s very naughty mouth. Her pussy was getting eaten Raw by Angie, who gave great head to Fleur’s joy. She moaned loudly, grinding her face against Angie’s chocolate skin.

“I’M YOUR SLUT RON! MAKE ME CUM!!!” Astoria yelled out, close to her orgasm. With only a couple of thrusts, Astoria closed her eyes and came hard, stars in her eyes as she felt massive amounts of pleasure go through her body, cumming hard. 

“FUCK RON! RUB MY CLIT HARDER!!” Hermione yelled, as Ron obliged, and Hermione screamed as she orgasmed. Ron was extremely talented with his hand, and it brought large dollops of happiness to course through her body. Her juices covered the sheets as her body recovered from two orgasms. 

“ANGIE!” Fleur yelled as Angelina screamed out “FLEUR!”, both girls cumming hard. They relaxed on top of each other, their bodies recovering.

“MY SLUT, TAKE MY CUM!” Ron yelled, exploding deep inside Astoria, satisfaction coursing through his veins. He closed his eyes as he deposited his cum inside Astoria’s pussy, letting all his cum loose before spanking her ass and pulling out.

“My oh my, that was amazing Astoria. I think Fleur will be up next” Ron said. Fleur licked her lips and moved to suck Ron’s cock. She took all of his meat in her wet and tight mouth, pleading with her eyes for him to get hard again. Hermione grabbed Angie and Astoria and brought the two girls into a steamy embrace. Hermione snogged Angie, using her hands to fondle Angie’s sensitive tits. Astoria kissed all over Hermione’s back, moving her hands to caress Hermione’s folds. Hermione let out a moan and sank into the sheets, both Angie and Astoria sharing smiles. Astoria moved up to Hermione’s face and kissed her hard on the lips, putting her tongue in Hermione’s mouth.

“You’re gagging for my cock aren’t you Fleur?” Ron whispered in her ear seductively, squeezing her outrageously large breasts. Fleur whimpered.

“Yes, my hero has the best cock and he deserves the best loving. We’ll do whatever it takes to satisfy you. And I beg for your cock to fill me” she pleaded desperately. Ron sucked both of her nipples, then kissed all over her body.

“Yes, I want your pussy too Fleur. I’ve wanted to fuck all your cunts for so long, you’re all so sexy. Make you all mine” Ron said possessively. Fleur sighed as he positioned his cock right near her beef curtains, as he heard Angie eating out Hermione’s pussy and Astoria kissing all over Hermione’s breasts. 

“We are yours Ron. We’ll do whatever you want from now on, just fuck me please and make me cum” she said. Ron looked up at her and grinned.

“I will Fleur. But I must pay attention to your lovely breasts first. So big and full and all mine” he whispered huskily, then kissed all over her chest. He moved his cock to her entrance her pussy enveloping his massive meat.

“I’m a veela you can go as hard and as fast as you want” Fleur said. Ron chuckled as he sucked hard on her nipples, squeezing her other breast. “These breasts are yours Ron. They belong to you know” she said. Ron thrusted into her, Fleur squeaking. 

“God you’re so tight” Ron muttered, putting his hands on her very large tits and moving at a moderate speed in her pussy. It was always really tight, squeezing his cock perfectly with just the right amount of pressure on his massive cock. Each time he thrust his entire prick in her, Fleur screamed out in pleasure, no pain across her features.

“Veela. We are the best at sex” Fleur smiled, before moaning as Ron increased his pace and started nibbling on her ear. Fleur put her ankles around Ron’s waist and locked him in, wanting him deeper inside her.

“Oh god Angie. You’re so good with tongue. Deeper, please deeper” Hermione begged, as she felt Angie’s tongue go in deep to her pussy. She hadn’t yet being fucked by Ron tonight, but the other girls were extremely talented in sex, so she wasn’t unsatisfied with their efforts. Angie was fantastic at giving head, and Astoria was a great all-round lover as well. Astoria was kissing all over her arms and legs, worshipping her body.

“She is isn’t she? You ready for Ron to fuck you hard?” Astoria whispered, glancing over at the sight of Fleur’s voluptuous breasts bouncing wildly, Ron’s powerful cock and thrusts making her body shake. Fleur looked to be having the time of her life as she cried out in pure happiness and pleasure. Hermione’s core throbbed from the sight of the two lovers and she snogged Astoria passionately. 

“I can’t wait. Make me cum, both of you” she smiled as the girls all giggled, then went back to work.

“I’ll do whatever you want. Whenever. I don’t care my king, I just want your cock in me” Fleur said, saying the nastiest and kinkiest things she could think of. Ron was now going ham on her pussy, each thrust tearing her pussy apart. Ron moved her legs up to her head and jackhammered into her tight little cunt. Her breasts were squished together and looked even more delectable to him. He bent down and sucked hard on her nipples. Fleur started to feel her orgasm build and her core ready to explode. Ron went even harder and looked into her eyes.

“My personal slut. You’re my personal slut now Fleur. That’s what you wanted isn’t it?” Ron said.

“YES! I NEED YOUR COCK RON! I’M YOUR SLUT FOREVER, PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME!” Fleur screamed as Ron pounded into her relentlessly. He felt his meat ready to explode inside her smug, little twat, as his libido roared in delight from her warm pussy.

“Oh ANGIE! SO GOOD, SUCK ON MY CLIT! YES!!!” Hermione begged. “SUCK ON MY JUICY NIPPLES ASTORIA, GODS, SO, SO GOOD!” she screamed as Angie sucked hard on her clit and used her fingers to penetrate her pussy. Astoria used her tongue and sucking skills to suck hard on her juicy nipples and used her other hand to pinch and squeeze her big tits. Hermione felt her core tighten and ready to explode at any moment.

“You’re gonna cum for me Fleur? I’m gonna cum deep in your womb, fill you with my delicious seed” Ron said, ready to cum hard in Fleur. Each thrust had Fleur screaming out.

“FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM! PLEASE!!!” she begged, as Ron obliged and emptied his cum right into her smug twat. Once his cum hit her womb, her orgasm hit her full force and she spurted her juices all over Ron’s cock. Happiness pounded through her body as she closed her eyes and experienced a massive surge of light-headed joy to go through her body. It was seriously powerful and very addicting, as she opened her eyes to see Hermione also screaming out loud. She came hard as well, enjoying her orgasm as pleasure rattled her mind. Ron pulled out of Fleur and kissed her lovingly. 

“Lucky last, the head cheerleader. By the way, all of you have been fantastic” he said. The girls all gave him a kiss of thanks as Ron grabbed Hermione and snogged her passionately. Hermione let Ron push his tongue into her mouth as he put his hands all over her body. He laid her down, back flat on the sheets, staring up at him. He kissed all over her neck, as the other girls joined in, worshipping her body. He pinched at her nipples, while Fleur was sucking lightly on her toes. Angie was kissing her on the lips and Astoria was kissing her legs. Hermione sighed from the feel of all their lips on her body, showering her with love and affection. Ron kissed his way down to her folds, her pussy dripping wet in anticipation for a good shagging with Ron’s massive dick. 

“You ready for this cock Hermione? For me to fuck you?” Ron asked, rubbing himself to full hardness. Fleur and Astoria shared a grin and a snog before Fleur kissed down Astoria’s body. Astoria moaned as Fleur used her talented tongue to suck on her neck. Astoria used her hands to wander over Fleur’s amazing figure, squeezing her gigantic ass cheeks. Fleur giggled then laid down and snogged Astoria hard on the lips. Astoria continued to knead Fleur’s fantastic ass.

“I am. I want you hard and fast, don’t go easy on me. Wreck and tear my pussy in half. It’s yours now” Hermione said, before Angie snogged her breathlessly. Angie kissed all over her face, showering her with her lips.

“He’s the best Hermione. Once he’s in, you never want another” Angie whispered huskily. Hermione giggled, then sighed as Ron sucked hard on her erect nipples and placed his cock inside her pussy lips.

“I won’t Angie. Ron’s cock is the best and I never want another” she smiled. She shared a quick kiss with Angie as she looked over to see Astoria and Fleur in a 69 position. Fleur was eagerly eating out Astoria’s pussy, moaning like mad as she was on top of Astoria. Astoria was spanking Fleur’s ass cheeks and fingering her asshole, feeling Fleur use her long and very talented tongue to enter her pussy and slurp up her sweet nectar. 

“That’s it Fleur. Deeper, yes!” Astoria said. Fleur giggled, licking her clit and savouring her tasty juices. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now. Hard and fast, just like you said. Just like you need” Ron said, trailing his hands to Hermione’s breasts. He looked into her eyes and slammed into womb, making her cry out in pleasure. Angie was busy whispering naught and devilish thoughts into Hermione’s ears, nibbling, and sucking on her skin. Angie knew that Hermione got turned on by dirty talk, as she talked about how big Ron’s cock was and how her pussy was getting destroyed beyond repair.

Ron was busy staring at the amazing sight of Astoria and Fleur eating each other’s pussy’s like starving children, his cock roaring as he slammed into Hermione’s cunt. It hugged and enveloped him in her excellent warmth, making his pleasure increase tenfold. He looked over to see Hermione whimpering and moaning like mad, Angie sucking on her earlobes. Hermione looked at him.

“I LOVE YOUR COCK! TEAR MY PUSSY, PLEASE MY KING!” Hermione begged as Ron nodded and went harder. Hermione felt her cunt being stretched and moaned like mad, watching his massive cock spear into her body and her large breasts bouncing like mad. Angie smiled as she watched, then bent down and took her nipple into her mouth. Hermione tipped her head back and screamed as Angie played with her breasts, which she did with extreme talent.

“FUCK MY CUNT WITH YOUR TONGUE ASTORIA! YES!! MORE, PLEASE!” Fleur pleaded as Astoria tongue fucked her into oblivion, drawing deep moans from her body. Astoria sucked hard on her clit and that unleashed another orgasm from Fleur, who came all over Astoria’s face, waves of pleasure rolling over her. Astoria smiled as Fleur collapsed on top of her. The feeling of Fleur on her was great, but it was over too quickly as Fleur moved off and snuggled up to her, kissing her softly on the lips.

“That was incredible Astoria” she said. Astoria grinned, they then kissed slowly and lovingly. Hermione was moaning like mad, as Angie kissed all over her breasts sloppily. 

“I’M GONNA CUM ON YOUR FUCKING FANTASTIC COCK RON! MORE, MORE, CUMMING!” Hermione roared as she came very hard, stars in her eyes, eyes closed as she squirted all over the sheets and Ron’s cock. Her body spasmed on the bed, as she felt her soul flooded with happiness. She opened her eyes to see Ron going hard as he slammed into her one final time.

“HERMIONE! TAKE MY SPUNK!” Ron shouted, as he came directly in her cunt, flooding her with his cum. Once his cock stopped spurting his cum, he collapsed onto her. He rolled onto his back, dragging Hermione with her. Hermione laid on top of him, the other girls snuggling up to him.

“You are definitely the best Ron. We are yours now” Fleur said. The girls all agreed, and Ron laughed.

“That’s good. You’re all so hot and so good” Ron smiled. The girls all smiled at him and gave him a loving kiss on the lips.

“Okay, fantasy over” Hermione said. Ron used his wand to wash all the clothes and place them away in the wardrobe.

“That was brilliant Hermione. We need to do more fantasies and stuff, that was incredible” Angie admitted.

“Thank you. That was very satisfying and I’m glad you all enjoyed it” Hermione smiled.

“I’ve got plenty. I assume we all have ones as well. We should try them out” Fleur said. 

“Agreed. Let’s get some sleep ladies, good night. Love you all” Ron said, getting under the covers. They didn’t bother to put any clothes on, as Ron’s flaccid cock was bumping Hermione’s stomach. They shared loving kisses with each other, professing their love for one another before they fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter shall be up soon, a new character will be introduced to the harem.


	10. Ron/Daphne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne Nott comes up with a brilliant plan. How does Ron benefit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! The next new character is here, and the next chapter will also feature a new character as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there are some new elements involved here, so leave a comment telling me how I did. Read on and enjoy!

“Come in” Ron said, when he heard his door being knocked. The previous night he spent with Harry drinking at the Leaky Cauldron, chatting about the old times and enjoying their work together. Ron made the plans up for raids and attacks, and Harry led the group to perfection. It was one very enjoyable night, if not one of his favourite nights. He was glad Harry was his best mate, the bloke was seriously good to be around. Ron’s regular lovemaking to his girls kept him very satisfied and happy. It kept them happy as well, screaming out in very high pleasure and happiness, professing their love for him and each other. He was glad they were happy with the life they were living.

The door to his office opened and in walked a familiar sight. Daphne Nott walked in, wearing a stunning violet blouse with a V-neck that showed off her incredible rack. Her long, blonde hair was done in delicious curls, that framed her very beautiful face. She was wearing a tight, black pencil skirt and stockings that made her legs look simply phenomenal. Her black high heels made her look even sexier if that was possible. Her arms, hands and neck were covered in expensive and beautiful jewellery. Ron smiled at her, surprised at her sudden appearance. He had become fast friends with Daphne after he started dating Astoria. She may have been a Slytherin, but she actually was a nice person. She was very ambitious, working hard in the department of Magical Law Enforcement, just like himself.

“Mrs Nott. It’s nice to see you again” he welcomed her. She gave a big grin and a large blush went over her face. She hugged him close, pressing her gigantic breasts against his pecs. She had always had a massive crush on him, ever since her sister had started sleeping with him regularly. He may not have the build of several guys she knew, but his kindness and caring nature was attractive. His red hair was a massive turn-on as well, his face always present in her mind when she masturbated.

“It’s nice to see you as well Ron. Can I chat with you?” she asked. His presence was even more comforting and warm, making her feel very safe and loved. It was a very content feeling, something she hadn’t experienced ever in her lifetime. He gestured to the seat in front of his desk, and Daphne took it.

“Well, firstly, how are you?” he asked happily. Daphne blushed.

“I’m ok Ron. How about you?” she asked. He gave her his lop-sided smile and she felt a jolt in her cunt.

“Well, I’m sure you heard but Astoria’s pregnant with twins” he said with pride. Daphne beamed and came over to his desk and hugged him in his chair, again pushing her breasts up against him. She gave him a massive kiss on the cheek, leaving her lipstick. She decided to be brave and sat with her legs on his lap, her arms around his head. Ron didn’t seem to protest, he smiled at her, then put his arms around her waist.

“I did hear about my sister getting twins. I’m going to be an auntie!” she said excitedly. Ron laughed, seeing Daphne so happy. It had been a while since she looked so free and cheery.

“Yes, you will be an Auntie to two lovely girls” he said. Daphne smiled at him, then played with his shirt.

“So, what brings you here Mrs Nott?” Ron asked in his stern Auror voice. Daphne scowled.

“I came to report a crime. Directly to you” she said. Ron perked up and listened.

“Go on” he encouraged. Daphne grinned evilly.

“My husband” she said with venom. “is responsible for illegal gambling, prostitution and working deep in the black market. He’s stolen heaps of items from St Mungo’s and he’s got some serious dark objects as well. The utter bastard” she complained. 

“You sure about all of these charges? That’s one hell of a rap sheet” Ron said, using his quill to write down what she had told him.

“I am. There’s plenty of evidence at our house about it, and I’ll keep it untouched for you guys to arrest it” Daphne explained. Ron looked up at her in confusion.

“You have a plan?” he asked her. Daphne nodded her head, then moved closer to Ron and whispered in his ear.

“I want Theo to suffer for what he did to me. I was forced into this marriage by him and his parents, he does nothing but show me off. And he doesn’t even fuck me, not even once. Its been years, and I haven’t found anyone to replace him. Here’s my plan” she said. Once Ron heard her plan, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

“That sounds great Daphne. Let me write that down” he said. They quickly devised their plan. 

“Thank you Ron. So much for this” Daphne kissed his cheek.

“No, thank you. Locking up another criminal makes our job easier” he said, kissing her cheek. Daphne blushed to the roots of her hair, giggling like a teenager.

“So, is that all?” Ron asked. Daphne shook her head at him and moved her hand over his chest.

“You know how he would apparate here, then we arrest him?” she asked Ron. He nodded along. “Well, its not going to be just you in this room. I want to torture him Ron, make him pay for treating me like shit. So, I say, he watches us fuck” she said, licking the shell of his ear. Ron moaned.

“Daphne, that sounds like a great plan” Ron said. Daphne giggled, then kissed along his jaw before kneeling on her knees. 

“I want to be your pet Ron. My ultimate fantasy is being someone’s pet, and when I read you having multiple couples and having know you for so long, you are the perfect candidate. I’ll do whatever you want Ron, I’m your pet” she said. She used her wand to conjure up a collar and leash. Ron looked at the collar. It read:

Ron’s pet

He smiled then placed it around Daphne’s neck. He tied it to the leash, then made sure she wouldn’t choke if he pulled to hard. He pulled Daphne up to his knee, where she laid her head on his knee obediently, looking up at him dreamily. She stroked his leg.

“What does master want from his pet?” she asked him in a high tone. Ron smirked, feeling very good. The power he had over a very gorgeous and stunning woman was intoxicating, and he wanted to revel in it.

“Up on master’s lap please pet” Ron said in a soft tone, like he was talking to a dog. Daphne grinned excitedly, her eyes widening in joy. She jumped into his lap and looked expectantly at him.

“Yes master?” she asked. Ron grinned, then moved to snog her passionately on the mouth. Daphne put her arms around Ron’s neck and eagerly returned his affections. She had never in her life been kissed like this, like she was worth something, like she mattered, like she was loved. Ron gave that to her, he made her feel loved. Ron’s tongue dominated Daphne’s mouth, the taste of honey and maple syrup. It was delicious, her taste addicting and unique. Daphne moved her hands down his body in worship until she reached his cock. She moaned into Ron’s mouth as she stroked his cock through his pants, noting that he was very, very large.

“Master, what does my master want?” Daphne said in a sweet voice, as Ron kissed all over his face. Peppering her face with his kisses, his cock was raging. His inner Friviloa instincts took over and he spoke in an overly sweet tone.

“Master wants his pet to make him cum and for her to cum as well. How about you get on the floor pet, take my pants and underwear off, and suck my cock till I cum? You reckon you can do that pet?” he asked. Daphne nodded, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She bent down and took off his shoes lovingly. She then took off his socks and kissed the reverently. Ron smiled down at her form, one of the sexiest witches in the world was his pet and he would revel in the power he held over her.  
Daphne kissed up his legs till she reached his cock. She slipped off his belt and then took off his pants. His cock was raging, eager to escape the confines of his underwear. It was the largest she had seen so far, although she hadn’t taken it out yet.

“May I take out your massive cock master? Pet wants to suck it” Daphne asked. Ron grinned, moving his head down to kiss her.

“You may suck it pet. It’s all yours” he offered. Daphne let out a little squeak of excitement and took off his underwear, unveiling his cock. It was fully erect, shining and glistening with wetness. 12 inches of pure manliness, throbbing very hard. Daphne let out a very loud moan, her cunt spurting out her juices into her underwear. It looked absolutely unbelievable, making Daphne drool on the carpet.

“Master has the most amazing cock I have ever seen. It looks incredible” Daphne said in awe. Ron chuckled, patting Daphne’s hair.

“Thank you pet. You reckon you can take it? It’s not too big for your pretty mouth?” Ron asked. Daphne grinned.

“No master, I can take it” she pleaded. She would definitely learn how to deepthroat this monster. Ron took out his wand and put up some privacy charms so the rest of their session could go unnoticed. Daphne licked her lips at the sight of his delicious, tender, scrumptious dick. She looked up at Ron and licked the underside of his cock. He tasted like pure happiness, sugar and sweet, like the tastiest treat she had ever had. It was seriously good, so Daphne kept her tongue on his meat. She swirled it up to the tip and took a bit in his mouth. He was very thick, so she struggled initially to get it in her mouth.

“Take your time pet. No pressure” Ron added, petting Daphne’s curls. Daphne visibly relaxed and smiled at him, getting used to his massive dick. She used one hand to churn his balls and the other to help stroke his cock. It had been ages since she had a cock in her mouth and she relished in it. She moved her head down a bit, sucking hard on his cock, all the while staring up at Ron. He was staring back with lust in his eyes.

“Good pet take my cock” Ron moaned, throwing his head back as Daphne sped up her movements and took more of his dick in her mouth. His balls were being massaged by her little hands, churning up his delicious cum as her mouth and hand created very good sensations up his cock and into his lust-filled brain. She was using a lot of spit to coat his cock, which the other girls didn’t do, which was a nice and new to him.

“You’re doing such a good job pet. Take more, I know you can” he said in encouragement. Daphne responded by taking 6 inches of his cock inside her mouth, struggling with girth to take more. She was determined however and took a couple more inches before she reached her limit. Ron let out a guttural moan from her very good blowjob skills, more than he had anticipated actually. Daphne stroked his cock and spat hard on his cock, using her two hands to wank him furiously. His cock was glistening with her own spit, making it silky smooth. His cock was already very smooth though, it was the best cock she had ever seen.

“I need this cock to live. I love this cock master” Daphne grinned, then sucked hard on his tip. Ron moaned and sunk his hands into her hair. Daphne moved her hands to his thighs as Ron started to fuck her face. He was extra careful, not wanting to scare her off by choking her with his very large dick as he slammed into her mouth. Daphne was moaning around his succulent meat, begging with her eyes for him to cum deep in her stomach. Her moans created incredible sensations to shoot up his spine as he felt his balls ready to shoot his spunk inside of her.

“I’m going to cum pet. Take it all” he said. Daphne moaned as Ron yelled out and came straight down Daphne’s throat. Half of his cock was in her mouth, as stream after stream erupted from the tip of his cock. It tasted extremely sweet, just like his cock, and she loved it. It was seriously powerful and addicting as it hit her stomach. Once he stopped cumming, he pulled his cock out of her mouth. Daphne gave it a quick suck and it was back to full hardness.

“That was fantastic pet. Up here on my lap now” Ron ordered as Daphne jumped onto his lap. “Now, how was that for you?” he asked her. Daphne grinned.

“It was amazing master. Your cock is big and juicy and I loved having it in my mouth. Your balls are so big and heavy and full of cum. I loved it master” she said. Ron smiled.

“Good pet take my shirt off then I’ll make you cum, ok?” he said. Daphne nodded, kissing on his neck as she undid the buttons on his shirt slowly. Once she undid all the buttons, she took off his shirt and massaged his body. He was starting to develop a big gut, his stomach poking out slightly out. She giggled then ran her hands over his stomach lovingly.

“Master has a cute little stomach. I love it” she kissed it and smiled up at him. Ron grinned at her, putting his hands on her back.

“Pet, my clothes are now off, it’s time for your clothes to join. Strip for me please, leaving just your bra and underwear on” he said in a sweet tone. Daphne kissed him, then undid the buttons on her blouse. She kept her eyes on Ron’s as she removed it from her amazing figure and her satin green bra was revealed to Ron. It made her large tits look all the more inviting and plumper. He licked his lips and moved his hands to touch them over her bra, drawing a moan from Daphne.

“These tits are so big and tender pet. They are amazing. I can’t wait to see them out in the open, no longer restrained by fabric” he said reverently. Daphne had never been touched like this, like she was sexy and beautiful and gorgeous. She loved this man, and had for a while now, and it was his touch on her skin, his words of appraisal and tenderness that made her realise it. She looked at him and kissed him lovingly, forgetting her role. There wasn’t any lust or desire, instead warmth and love. Ron responded with equal care, stroking her back with tenderness. After kissing slowly for a while, they broke off and Daphne smiled warmly at him. Ron understood and kissed her again.

“I love you Ron. I really do” Daphne said. Ron grinned.

“Love you too. By the way, I’m a Friviloa” he said. Daphne grinned widely.

“I knew it!” she exclaimed happily. “That’s why I was feeling so warm and good around you, and the size of your cock and how good you are in bed and why you have so many partners and Hermione is cool with it” she said very quickly. Ron laughed.

“Yes, that’s why. Now, time for pet to cum” he said in a stern voice. Their roles were back and Daphne nodded sheepishly. “Take off your pants Daphne, leave your stocking and panties on. Let’s get a nice look at you” he said. Daphne nodded again and slipped off her shoes and socks, then her pants. All that was left were her stockings, underwear, and her bra. She was smoking hot, her massive, firm, supple breasts, her huge ass with very smooth and bouncy ass cheeks and legs to die for, her figure outstanding. She was definitely a looker, very pretty and beautiful.

“Pet is stunning, simply gorgeous” Ron praised. Daphne nodded.

“Thank you master” she said. Ron used his hands to roam across her body, marvelling at her figure, cupping her breasts, spanking her ass, and massaging her fantastic legs.

“Up on the desk pet. On your back, facing me” he said tenderly. Daphne kissed him then laid down as he said, baring her to his gaze. Ron stood up and kissed Daphne on the lips passionately, using his hands to undo the clasp on the back of her satin bra. Once it was free, he threw it off and stared down at her breasts. They were just as big as Angie’s, maybe bigger than Hermione’s, but they were still a huge size, larger than the average girl.

“Pet has very big and very amazing tits” he said, then bent down to suck on her nipples, using his hands to grope her lovely globes roughly. Daphne placed her hands deep in his silky smooth ginger locks and pushed him deeper into her flesh. His lips were sucking hard on her nips, creating intoxicating sensations in her mind. His tongue was making her feel absolutely adored, cherished and insanely good, better than she had ever felt. Ron slobbered all over her extremely delicious and tantalising tits, that looked so juicy and tasty, as he used his hands to squeeze them reverently. He kissed all over her arms, then moved to snog her. 

He kissed all over her face, her eyes, cheeks, ears, jaw, and neck, leaving some very noticeable love bites. He moved down her stomach, showering her amazing body with love and attraction, till he reached her panties. Daphne still had her hands in his ginger hair, her body preparing for his face all up in her cunt. She felt her pussy spurt out some of her juices as Ron sniffed her panties. 

“Pet you smell so excellent. I’m going to eat your pussy till you cum all over my face okay pet?” he asked. Daphne moaned and nodded.

“Please master, please make me cum. I want to cum so bad” Daphne begged. 

“Master will make you cum. But only when he tells you too” he said, tearing off her panties that matched her bra, green and silky. Her cunt was leaking her smelly juices her scent very powerful. It must have been neglected for so long, not getting any attention or love for so long. Well, that was about to change. He gave quick little kisses on her inner thighs, before swiping at her pussy with a long lick. The moment Ron’s tongue had contacted her beef curtains, a huge spike of arousal shot through her body. She let out a moan and pushed Ron real deep inside her.

“Fuck, this is one juicy pussy” he commented, before he lapped up her delicious nectar with his tongue. He used two fingers to slowly massage her asshole, hoping for enough room to finger it powerfully. He ate her out quickly, drinking up as much of her liquid as possible, fingering her asshole, her scent oddly sexy.

“Yes, deeper please master, your tongue and fingers are so good” she groaned as Ron continued to pleasure her pussy and asshole. No-one had touched her in the back alley before, but she found the experience absolutely amazing. She had never had such a talented lover before, Ron knew exactly what to do pleasure her. It was directly intuitive how he hit all her spots to make her head go spinning and her legs turn to jelly.

“Are you nearly there pet? Are you ready to cum for master?” Ron asked, pushing his fingers deeper into her anus. Daphne let out another high pitched, loud moan and nodded her head.

“YES MASTER, I WANT TO CUM ALL OVER YOUR FACE!” she screamed out.

“Do it then pet. Cum for me” Ron ordered, sucking hard on her clit and pushing hard in her asshole with his fingers. Daphne felt a massive wave wash over her as she let out a primal moan and her body shake on the desk. Her pussy exploded with her juices, covering Ron’s face, as she discovered the highest of highs. Once she calmed down, she smiled down at Ron, who was staring back with his face dripping in her sweet nectar.

“That was the most amazing orgasm master. You are so good, so very good indeed, the best I have ever had” she said. Ron grabbed the leash that had been thrown to the ground and pulled her towards him, making Daphne sit on his lap. His fully erect cock was laying on both of their stomachs as they kissed fully on the lips.

“Thank you pet. Now, I’m going to fuck your cunt and fill it with my spunk. Beg me pet” he said, kissing along her jaw. Daphne moaned and threaded her hands in his hair.

“Please fuck me master. My pussy is yours to do whatever you desire, please feed it your massive and amazing cock” she begged.

“Not good enough pet. I don’t believe you” he said.

“PLEASE MASTER, FUCK ME IN THE CUNT! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST FUCK MY TINY LITTLE PUSSY!!!” Daphne pleaded. Ron stopped kissing along her neck and grinned.

“Good pet ride my cock. Nice and hard so I can impale your pussy with this dick” he said. Daphne snogged the daylights out of him, overjoyed at the news his incredible cock would go into her pussy. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and used her hands to grab his huge dick and line it up with her swollen pussy lips. Ron let out a little moan as she positioned the tip right near her entrance. She broke the kiss and started at Ron sultrily, before looking down at his dick so close to being inside her.

“Master, your cock is so big and amazing. I don’t want another” she said, before it was enveloped in her warmth. 

“Merlin, that’s so tight and wet. Your pussy is so good pet” Ron complimented. His entire cock was sheathed inside her, her cunt unbelievably tight and hot. It was clear she hadn’t been sexually active for a long time. Daphne couldn’t even think about anything else other than contentment and pure joy. She felt so full, his massive meat all inside of her, and it felt so bloody good. It his all the right spots as her tits went against his chest. 

Slowly, Daphne began to move up and down, her pace being controlled by Ron. His hands were on her enormous and delicious ass cheeks, that were so good to his touch. So squeezable and soft and full and amazing to touch. Her pussy was ridiculously tight, wet and hot, like a furnace that made his cock roar in enthusiasm. It hugged and gripped the tip of his meat, like it was begging for his cum to explode and drench its walls with his tasty spunk. Her massive tits were bobbing right in front of his face, and he felt another bolt of pure lust and pleasure go through him as he lent forward to suck on her large, juicy, hard nipples. Daphne couldn’t function, the only things that mattered was the most amazing and biggest cock tearing her pussy into shreds, his large hands on her amazing ass and his lips on her nipples. Words couldn’t describe the feeling for her, it was beyond any feeling of pleasure, happiness, and love. Her mind was blank, her vocal chords letting out primal groans and moans higher than she had ever thought as he slowly increased the tempo of his thrusts. He was going really deep, right into her womb, but with plenty of talent and skill. 

She was smart enough to know that size didn’t really matter in sex, instead it was what you did with it that made it so enjoyable. She had previous lovers before who were big but had no clue what to do with their bigger size. Ron however knew exactly how to work with what he had, and it made the sex simply indescribable.

“Merlin pet, you’re cunt is so fucking good” he muttered against her breasts as he buried himself in her cleavage and sped up his movements. The sound of his balls slapping against her skin, how her butt rippled deliciously each time he thrusted into her and the feeling of her pussy wrapped her cunt was sensational. He felt the familiar signs of an orgasm, a very powerful one building as he went hard and fast. 

As Ron hit another gear with his fucking, Daphne couldn’t speak. She looked at him, nibbling and sucking hard on her nipples. He was obviously enjoying the experience, letting out groans and having lust raging in his eyes. She closed her eyes as the sounds of flesh colliding with flesh filled her ears and made the most erotic feeling deep inside her. Something big was approaching, she could feel it deep in her toes, fingers, and eyes. Her orgasm was building to an incredible climax, the most powerful and deep she had ever felt. Whatever was going to happen, she wanted it soon.

“I’m going to cum pet. Cum for me” Ron said, fucking her brutally now. 

“CUMMING ON YOUR AMAZING COCK!!!!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH MASTER! I’M YOURS!!!” Daphne screamed out as with one final stroke she felt her body explode in a wave of pleasure and lust. She bubbled and giggled as her juices erupted from her pussy and covered his cock. Her eyes closed as she savoured the feeling of contentment and happiness. Never before had she felt such joy and love, as she clung to Ron’s frame, out of breath. 

“PET!!! CUMMING!!!” Ron roared as he slammed into her pussy one last time and came very hard, his cum spurting into her womb. He made sure to not make her pregnant as his large amounts of his spunk flooded her cunt. The pleasure he had received was very good, Daphne was amazing. He looked over at her, breathing normally and smiling at him.

“Master, can I ask that I keep it in me for a least little longer?” Daphne asked. Ron nodded, then leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Daphne responded, by putting her hands on his neck as he put his own on her back. They kissed lovingly, one of happiness and love, not lust. The feeling of his cock inside her was incredible, but eventually Daphne slipped out of her while continuing to kiss Ron. They kissed for a while, until they needed to breath. Daphne moved next to his ear, laying her body for Ron to see.

“That was the most amazing and perfect thing in my life master. That was so good” she said. Ron used his wand to make the leash disappear, but the collar was still around her neck. He grinned at her.

“You were amazing pet. You pleased master” Ron said. Daphne smiled, then kissed him again on the lips. He was the best kisser she had ever experienced, as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She sucked on it, then let go again.

“Thank you Ron. That really was incredible. And I want to do it again” she bit her lip. Ron smiled.

“Of course we will. Just owl me whenever and I’ll be glad to help. Or ring me, Hermione got us all phones so we can contact each other whenever we need it” he opened the desk and summoned his phone. Daphne grinned.

“I will. So, when do you think you’ll spring the trap on Theodore?” she asked curiously.

“Could be a while. I’ll talk to Harry and see if we can get it pushed forward, but I reckon we could get it done in a couple of days. This is a main priority for you, so it’s a main priority for me” he said. Daphne laughed, feeling happy and free and loved. She moved her fingers over his lips and sighed loudly.

“I love you Ron” she said. 

“I love you too Daphne” he replied. They shared another quick kiss.

“Now, how about you get dressed and go back to your job. Leave the collar on and we’ll probably do the same tomorrow okay? I’ll get the plans done and I’ll let you know when we can set the trap” Ron said. Daphne nodded, then grabbed her clothing, using her wand to repair some torn garments and put them on. She checked to make sure she looked normal, her face was a bit red and her hair was bit messed up, but there was a big smile on her face and she had never felt happier in her life. She made her hair go back into her natural curls. Smiling widely, she turned to Ron.

“Do I look like the person before I entered your room?” she asked. Ron shook her head. Daphne looked scared, checking her reflection, but Ron chuckled.

“You like a better and happier person now. With a fantastic smile” he said. Daphne blushed hard, then smiled tenderly at him. Ron collected his clothes, then put them on.

“How do I look?” he asked. Daphne walked over to him and nodded.

“Like the man I love. You’re excellent” she said. Ron laughed, then Daphne came forward and hugged him tightly. Her head laid on his heart as his head laid on her on top her head. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the intimacy of the moment, basking in his warmth and smell. She was happy now, finally she was. She kissed his heart.

“I have to go now” she said sadly. She felt Ron nod.

“Then do. This was great, we’ll see each other later” he said, kissing on the top of her head. Daphne smiled, then moved off of him and gave him a very loving kiss.

“Love you Ron. Now get back to work” she joked. He laughed, then sat down on his desk. He undid the enchantments and Daphne blew him a kiss and gave him a wave before opening the door and closing it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like it! Leave a comment to let me know your thoughts or prompts for a chapter. I will be writing a new Romione story hopefully soon, and Across the Channel will be updated as well!


	11. Ron/Cho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron bumps into someone at the supermarket he hasn't seen in a while. They catch up and have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the next update is here! I know it has taken ages, so I won't bother with a long intro. Read on and enjoy!

“Remind how many potatoes do we need?” Ron asked Hermione over the phone.

“Two dozen. We are running a bit low and you know how much Angie loves her mashed potato” she said. There was the sound of laughter at the end of the phone.

“Not funny Hermione” Ron could Angie say.

“What’s going on? Not another fight?” Ron asked, chuckling to himself. He was walking down the muggle street, getting groceries for dinner.

“No, Angie just threw the remote for the television at me” she laughed. “Anyways, you have the rest of the shopping with you?” she asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

“I do have the shopping list here you know. Your writing is impeccable so I can’t misread it” Ron said. 

“Just checking in. Love you” Hermione said. 

“Love you too honey. I’ll see you soon” Ron said happily before he ended the call and put his phone away. He had finished work today, not getting as much done as he thought. But he was he too turn down Daphne Nott becoming his pet, doing as he wished. Merlin was she great with sex, and her tits were fantastic. So was her pussy and anus and her body and. Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He walked into the supermarket and checked the grocery list just to make sure of what to get. He grabbed a shopping trolley and soon gathered all the correct items needed to restock the fridge. And some other treats as well. He was nearing the end of the aisle when he spotted a face he hadn’t seen in a while.

“Ron Weasley?” the girl asked. 

“Cho Chang?” Ron asked back. Cho nodded, giving a big smile. She walked over and gave Ron a big hug. Ron hugged her back, a bit confused. He and Cho weren’t really friends per se, but they did know each other. And here she was giving him a hug.

“Thanks for everything you did during the war. You saved my life and countless others” she said against his chest. She kissed his heart, which made him feel warm inside. He still got people congratulating him for his efforts in the war, but it was few and far between now. It had happened so long ago, but it still it’s effect on people.

“I just did my job. You fought as well, you helped us beat him” Ron said modestly. Cho withdrew from the hug with a big blush on her face a shy grin.

“Thanks. So, you getting food for Hermione and that?” Cho asked. Ron nodded, checking the list again.

“I think I have almost everything. Just a couple of things here and there” he said. Cho smiled, her smile was quite nice. Her teeth looked great, and her face lit up quite well. She was really quite beautiful.

“I have to get some food as well for my place. My flatmate would kill me if forget anything” she said.

“Have you forgotten something before?” Ron asked her curiously. Cho nodded.

“Yeah, he went bananas when I didn’t get some tuna for him one day” she said. Ron laughed. Before he knew it, he was walking the aisles with Cho Chang, helping her shop. She had decided to live a quieter life after the war, working as a healer at St Mungos. He was a bit confused, he had been injured a couple of times as an auror and he hadn’t see her anywhere.

“I work in the paediatric ward. It’s quite busy with all the kids running around and they act like mad” Cho explained as they walked out of the supermarket after paying for their groceries.

“Fleur always goes there with Victoire and she didn’t tell me a thing about you” Ron complained. Cho gave him a dazzling smile.

“Little Tori? She’s the best. You and Fleur do a really good job with her, she’s developing quite well” she complimented him. Ron blushed and smiled shyly.

“Thanks, but we got others that raise her as well. Angie, Astoria, Hermione, they help out a lot too” he said. 

“Of course. I read about that. They’re very lucky women” she said, blushing. She hadn’t really noticed Ron during her time at Hogwarts, mainly it was Cedric, Harry, and Michael she focussed on. But looking at him now, he was tall and beaming. He seemed very happy and content with his life, and he couldn’t stop mentioning his love for Hermione. And Cho couldn’t blame him, Hermione was brilliant and quite attractive.

“Yeah well, I keep them happy so” Ron said humbly, as they walked back to their cars.

“Well, it was nice seeing you Ron. I’m sure we’d soon each other soon” Cho said sadly. She would miss his presence.

“I’m certain we will. Astoria is having twins” he said. Cho smiled widely.

“That’s great to hear” she said, although she felt another twang of jealousy. Astoria was having two of his kids, she got a piece of Ron. Panicking on the inside, she felt her nerves build up as she thought of a thing to keep his attention and company.

“Listen Ron, is it ok if we have a bite to eat or something? I haven’t since breakfast and I’d quite like some food” Cho asked, cheeks blazed. She hoped he would say yes, she hadn’t felt like this around anyone in her life and she liked the feeling a lot. To her utter relief, Ron grinned.

“I’d like some food. Just let me drop off my groceries and we’ll get some food to eat somewhere” he said. Cho hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. 

“Sounds like a plan. Don’t take too long” she said with a smile. Ron returned her smile, as he walked away to his car. Cho put her stuff away, then climbed into the car and used the mirror in the sun visor to check her appearance. She looked a little white from nerves, but apart from that she thought she looked quite well.

Ron took his final bite of his sandwich, watching Cho from across the table. She seemed quite happy and content, chatting with him about their time at Hogwarts and quidditch. She was still a fan of Tutshill Tornadoes, having gone to a couple of games throughout the year. He had gone to a couple of Chudley Cannons games, so they shared their experiences as mad quidditch fans. All too soon for Cho, their food was finished as Ron paid. They left the small café they grabbed a bite from and walked back to Cho’s car.

“Thank you for the food and company Ron. It was great” she said sadly, with a twinge of happiness. Conversation with Ron was quite easy and comforting, something she had rarely experienced before.

“No problem. I’ll probably see you soon” he said. His tone indicated he was about to leave, a goodbye, but Cho didn’t want him to leave. She was staring into his deep, blue eyes, silently pleading with him to stay that little bit longer. She felt her pussy throb and her core scream out for him to satisfy her, fill her up. It had been ages since she had sex, and her fingers could no longer fill her up. But Ron could, he could be the guy to make her happy for life, like he had since she bumped into him today.

“No, stay” Cho said breathlessly, coming forward and grabbing onto his hands. She closed her eyes and kissed him, putting her hands in his ginger, silky hair. Ron placed his own hands on her back, as they kissed slowly for a couple of minutes. Cho broke the kiss and smiled widely at him, laughing. Ron laughed too, before Cho opened the back door to her car.

“Come on in” she invited sexily. Ron obliged, entering the back seat, and sitting down. Cho sat down next to him, closing the door behind her. She used her wand to give them some privacy and also to enlarge the back seat so they could have more room to move. Cho pushed Ron down flat on the seat, as he ogled her. The view from below was amazing, her shirt giving him a glimpse of her scrumptious looking tits. 

“Like what you see?” she asked seductively. She got up on her knees and took off her shirt, leaving her in her blue silk bra. She was well aware of her very large breasts, something she loved to show off. And the bra she was wearing did exactly that, making them look even bigger and juicer than she knew they were. Ron licked his lips and had a hungry expression on his face. 

“I love what I see” he said breathlessly. Cho lowered her body onto Ron’s, moving her cleavage onto Ron’s face. She put her hands in his hair and pushed him deep into her breasts. She could feel his lips on her skin, burning into her mind. The kiss she had shared with Ron before was great, it was clear he was very experienced and very good at kissing. And the kisses he gave her breasts too were great. 

Ron was used to large breasts that he could kiss all the time, but he still loved the feel of them underneath his fingers or lips. Cho was no exception, even with her slutty bra covering them, he could still kiss a lot of her skin. It was delectable under his lips, as he used his hands to grope her tits roughly. Firm and juicy, he felt his cock twitch in his pants. He could tell she would feel it, so he increased the intensity of his kisses, and squeezed hard on her nipple. 

She had never been touched like this before, with such blatant hunger and desire. Cho could feel his cock harden in his pants, and to her great and utter joy it felt very, very big. Her bra was thrown away as Ron pushed her down so their faces could meet. He immediately kissed her, softly and lovingly. Cho felt her heart fill with love for this incredible man, as they kissed softly and adoringly. Cho broke the kiss and grinned at him, cupping his cheek with her hand. He leaned into her touch and smiled lazily. 

“I love you Ron” Cho whispered. It felt so natural and beautiful to say it because she knew it was true. 

“I love you Cho” he said back with adoration in his voice. Cho beamed, then came forward and kissed him again softly on the lips. Ron flipped her over without warning, keeping their lips in contact, putting his hands on her very smooth back, caressing her skin. He broke the kiss, then covered her face with his kisses. Cho moaned from his attentions, she had never had anyone cover her with such love and attention before, as Ron suck hard on her neck.

“Ron” she moaned, making Ron’s cock twitch in his pants. He would never get bored of hearing girl’s moan his name, as he went back up to her face and kissed her forehead softly. He spread kisses along her neck, claiming her with love bites to mark her as his. And she didn’t sound like she was complaining, bending her back to meet his lips and moaning his name. Her fingers were threaded in his hair, begging him silently to keep his attention on her. He moved down to her collarbone and sucked hard on her delicious skin. 

The way Ron was studying every inch of her skin was completely intoxicating and delirious. Cho felt her body become light and free, her mind completely at peace. As he kissed his way down her arm, worshipping her form and body, her tingle and urge to be filled with his cock reached a fever pitch. He kissed along her other arm, then down to her breasts.

“I love these beauties” Ron commented, using his hands to grope her tits reverently. He was always a lover of large breasts, he couldn’t explain it that much, but he loved big jugs. The size, the firmness, the juicy nipples, it was all so enticing and addicting. Cho was no exception, her large and firm globes were glorious under his touch. Her nipples were particularly hard, as he looked at Cho. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be in heaven. “They’re mine now, aren’t they? These belong to me now?” Ron asked, lowering his head to her breasts.

“Oh, yes Ron. These belong to you now, they’re yours” Cho obeyed. She felt his lips on her tits, scorching her skin with his kisses. There was no doubt she was Ron’s, she belonged to him. It excited her, made her feel so good. She found her place in the world, belonging to Ron.

Her nipples tasted good, very good as Ron nibbled on her hard peaks. His hands were busy with her glorious breasts, squeezing and groping on her amazing flesh. Her large mounds were delightful to suck and nibble on, as he moved across to her other breast and kissed all over. They were almost as large as his head, quite similar to size to Fleur and Daphne. Really, all of his girls had large breasts, with only small differences in size between them. He savoured the taste of her flesh and the sounds of her moaning and wiggling on the seat.

“Ron, oh god. Fuck your good” Cho moaned. Nothing truer had ever been said by her lips, he clearly was very good at pleasing his women and with a shot of lust, she realised she was now one of them. Her need for him to fuck her increased exponentially, as she felt one of his hands creep down her body. She willed it on, begging for him to get those fingers into her pussy and satisfy her. She looked down to see Ron clearly enjoying himself with her massive tits surrounding his face, sucking on her skin and nipples. His hand was creeping down, slowly, caressing her skin lovingly, before he encountered her pants. 

Once he hit her pants, he wondered a bit under her clothes to find her sensitive skin. A sharp and rather loud moan from Cho told him she was very sensitive down there and that it had probably been a while since she had been touched like that. He pulled her pants and underwear down so he could have some room to help her. He stopped kissing her breasts and moved his head up to hers. She had her eyes closed as Ron placed his hands at her entrance. He could feel the moisture and heat from her pussy and was so tempted to give in and pleasure her right now. But he wanted to wait, make her take in the moment and enjoy it. 

Cho opened her eyes to see Ron staring at her intensely at her, his blue depths looking so amazing and deep. Her core was ready to feel his hand pleasure her, as she came forward and snogged. One of his hands was groping the hell out of her tits, the other one just brushing her pussy. She could feel pussy beg and whine for attention, to just get fucked by his fingers. To get split in half and for him to get his way.

“Please Ron” Cho whimpered. The next thing she felt was the single most intimate and amazing experience of her life. His finger rubbed on her clit, and she let out a single scream of pure pleasure. Ron kept on her kissing her in reassurance, making sure she was ok. Her love for him increased even more, and her desire did as well. She kissed back with even more passion, willing him to go on and on, make her feel even better than she was currently. 

Her pussy was the hottest and wettest he had ever felt in his life. It must have been years she had sex but that was going to change. She would have her needs met by him and the girls, they would take care of her. He probed deeper with his hand, using two fingers to massage her beef curtains. They were literally dripping her sweet nectar on the seat, so her plunged his fingers deep as he could go. Cho broke the kiss and moaned very loudly, making his cock harden in his pants. Anymore and he would have to get rid of his pants and let it hang out, as he found her clit with his thumb.

When Ron started to rub on her clit, Cho lost all sanity and brain power. All that mattered, that she cared about, was having an orgasm and the person causing said orgasm was Ron. He knew all of the right spots to hit as he started slobbering and biting on her breasts, covering her massive globes with his mouth. She felt her heat rise and an invisible force push on her soul. It was powerful and she recognised it as the feeling of orgasm, a bit put out that she wasn’t going to last long.

“Cum for me Cho” Ron said. He bit down on her nipple and hit her g-spot as she cried out his name and came hard on his hand. He felt his hand get drenched in her juices, an awful of lot of her juices on his hand. Once she stopped thrashing around and moaning, he removed his hand from her pussy and brought it up near his face. He kept groping her breasts, loving the feeling and sensation of her voluptuous breasts.

Cho couldn’t believe how strong her orgasm was, but it had been ages since she had. And there had never been one as powerful as that, and it was just with his hands. She couldn’t even imagine what it must be like to have his cock inside her, but she hoped he could. She opened her eyes and caught her breath, seeing Ron smile at her. However, she felt an embarrassment from how long she lasted.

“What’s wrong?” Ron asked. Cho couldn’t look him in the eye.

“I didn’t last long” she whispered. Ron chucked her chin to make her look at him.

“It doesn’t matter to me how long you last, all that matters is that you enjoy it. You did, didn’t you?” he asked her. 

“I enjoyed it very much. That was the best orgasm I ever had” she admitted. Ron kissed her softly.

“That’s great. That’s all I really care about. Want to taste yourself?” he presented his fingers covered in her juices. Cho grabbed his fingers and tasted herself on his fingers, finding it so naughty and wicked. Her need for him grew in spite of the fact she had just orgasmed very powerfully only a couple of moments ago.

“I taste good” she boasted. Ron smiled, then thrusted his erection on her body. Even though it was covered by his pants, a spike of arousal went through her body. He was quite large, as she moved her hands down to take off his pants and underwear.

“You want this cock in your pussy, don’t you?” Ron asked, thrusting against her. He could see the blatant hunger, desire, and lust in Cho’s eyes, but he wanted her to break. He needed confirmation from her that she wanted this, wanted him forever.

“I do. I need this cock to breath, please Ron, I’ll do whatever you want, please” Cho begged. Like all of his girls, it didn’t take long for them to be begging for him, so he let her continue. He heard her gasp at his size, rubbing the skin on his shaft. He let out a groan from her touch, as he felt his balls being massaged by her soft hands. He would never not be turned on by the sound of his girls marvelling at his size, as he kissed Cho hard on the mouth.

The second he saw his cock, she couldn’t look away. It was so big, bigger than even she thought anyone could be. But it wasn’t intimidating, instead it was inviting and warm. His skin was silky smooth, warm to the touch and granite hard. His balls felt full and so hard, eager to be sucked. She realised she was completely and utterly at his mercy, whatever he wanted she would give in an instant. She needed him to please her, and she could feel her pussy gush at the thought of his cock inside her.

“Anything I want? Well then, I’m going to fuck your pussy. Now” he said. “On your hands and knees” he ordered. Thrilled, Cho shifted to get free from his embrace and got on her hands and knees. She turned her head to see him rubbing his large cock, spitting on it for lubrication. Her mouth watered at the thought of having it in her mouth, but for now she would do want he wants. Satisfying him was mattered most of all. 

“You want this cock don’t you? Tell me Cho, tell me how much you want this” he said. He watched in delight as Cho’s eyes went wide.

“I want this so much. I want your cock in me, splitting my pussy in half. I want to feel my insides being shifted violently. I belong to you, my pussy belongs to you know. Please Ron, do whatever you desire, just as long as your cock makes me cum” she pleaded with him. Eager to satisfy her, he looked at her ass. Plump and thick ass cheeks, that felt so firm under his hands. Her asshole was winking at him, and her pussy looked so juicy. He leant forward and took off her clothes, leaving her naked as the day she was born. He moved his own clothes off, as he swiped hr cunt with tongue. She tasted quite sour, as Cho let out a low moan.

She didn’t think it could get any better, but his tongue was fantastic. She was now naked, her ass open to his attentions. She was aware her ass got a lot of stares and she was proud of it, but from now on, Ron would be the one to enjoy it. His tongue went deep as she moaned from his ministrations, hitting the right spots. All too soon, he withdrew and she whimpered from the loss.

“Get ready for you cunt to be fucked” Ron said. He gripped his very hard cock and placed at her entrance. He could her Cho whimper and moan like a bitch in heat, as he moved his cock head around her lips. Even though he had yet to enter her, he could feel intense the heat and tightness of her cunt. Anticipation rose in his body for a phenomenal fuck, as he slipped the head inside her.

Heaven was here, Ron’s cock gave her the feeling of immense pleasure. Only the head had entered her, and yet it was beyond anything pleasure and contentment she had ever experienced. Her eyes closed and her pussy felt like it was about to explode. Her mind only comprehended his cock and his hands on her glorious ass cheeks, as he went further in. Merlin, she had never felt so loved and attractive in her life, such pleasure and passion inside her. She wanted him to go hard and fast, literally pound her into the ground till she came and for him to paint her insides with his spunk.

Ron thrusted into her cunt and groaned. Merlin, she was extremely tight and hot, even more so than he thought, as he put just a bit in so he wouldn’t hurt her. His friviloa magic helped a lot with reducing pain of his massive cock, but magic could only help so much, so he was extra careful. Besides, it didn’t want to cause injury to Cho and it wouldn’t do well to go to hospital with serious vaginal bruising. So he slowly went back and forth, giving her a little bit more of his cock each time he thrust into her. He let out little gasps each time he fully thrust inside her, the feeling of her warmth surrounding her unbelievably good. He could hardly believe who good it was being inside her, she was simply amazing the way her pussy hugged and enveloped his cock was sensational.

She couldn’t help but let out the most passionate and loud moans of her life, the sensation of his fucking her unmatched. His cock was simply so large that it filled her beautifully, causing her juices to flow inside her. The lust in her body overtook her mind and she gladly let it take charge. He was still moving a bit cautiously, but his cock was sending the most amazing vibrations through her soul. He was moving much quicker now, slamming into her cunt with more force and speed, which made it even better.

“You like this Cho? You like my cock slamming into you hot pussy?” he asked her, loving the sound of flesh colliding with flesh. He looked down to see his cock disappear inside her pussy and the way her amazing ass cheeks rippled each time his hips collided with hers. There was so much there, and it made him push that much harder, that much stronger, made his lust go wild. 

“FUCK YES I DO! MORE, FUCK ME HARDER!” Cho yelled as Ron compiled and went harder. She could feel another orgasm approach, as Ron slammed fully into her pussy now, reaching her womb every time he thrusted deep in her. His balls were hitting her clit and the became too much sensation. The pleasure was simply unbelievable as with one final thrust her mind blew up with lust and pleasure. With the most primal and loud scream she could, she came on his cock, her vagina tightening up hard. Her juices sprayed onto Ron’s cock and balls, as she closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her. 

The sudden squeezing of her pussy shocked Ron and his cock, like it was begging for his seed. He felt a sharp snap in his balls as he remembered to not make her pregnant and exploded inside her, coating her inside with his cream. Even though he came powerfully today, it was still very nice to cum inside a girl, and he could never run out of cum as a friviloa anyway. By the time he finished cumming, Cho had stopped as well, opening her eyes to him and smiling. 

“Come here” Ron muttered, sitting up. Cho moved up and kissed him soundly on the lips. Her ass and pussy were quite sore, but apart from that, she had never felt satisfied or content in her life.

“Are you ok? You’re not too sore?” he asked her. Cho shook her head.

“No, I’m very content actually. It’s been a while since I’ve had sex and I’ve never had anyone bigger as you” she said, glancing down at his cock. It still looked hard, even after all of the sex he had today. She giggled to herself, then put her hands on his prick. It was so thick, as she felt some of his cum escaped from her pussy, but it didn’t matter. There was so much inside of her, then she got worried. What if he got her pregnant?

“You didn’t do the charm, did you?” Cho asked. Ron kissed her nose.

“You’re not pregnant if that’s what you’re thinking” he said. “You want some more of my cock?” he asked her. Cho nodded, then moved her hands to his balls and massaged them roughly. “Titfuck me” he commanded. Cho kissed him, then moved her body down to his. She gave his cock a kiss, then placed her tits around his cock. They fit snugly in her tight channel and offered her some arousal. But his cock had well and truly finished and now she wanted to please him, make him cum again. She pushed her tits together, gauging Ron’s reaction. 

He was gazing down at her in awe. Her big, juicy nipples looked hard, but she looked thoroughly shagged. He didn’t want her to hurt or push too far, so he let dictate the pace. The feeling of his massive cock being smothered in the silkiness and softness of her incredible skin. He let out a groan from the tightness and felt his balls ready to snap again in such a quick fashion.

Cho spat down her cleavage, lubing up the channel and his cock. It was so large and ready to explode, so she gave it a lick every time it was within reach. He tasted glorious, the tastiest treat she could ever get.

“Fuck Cho, gonna cum” Ron roared, as he watched her peer innocently up at him, puppy dog eyes, pleading for him to cum. She opened her tongue out so she could taste his cum. He let out a grunt and came hard, his cock sandwiched between her huge and delightful breasts. Ropes of his cum got all over her face and tongue, some even on her hair. Once his cock stopped shooting his spunk, Cho released her tits from his cock. She gathered the cum one her face and slurped it up like a slut. She came forward and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

“You got some cum in your hair” Ron commented. Cho laughed.

“Leave it. I’m sure no one will notice and if they do, what can they say?” Cho shrugged. Ron laughed, as they shared some lazy kisses, giggling occasionally. 

“I have to go home” Ron said, breaking a kiss but keeping his arms around Cho. Cho kissed him again, then frowned.

“Stay with me. Forever” she pleaded. Ron chuckled as she laid her head on his chest.

“You could move in with me. The house can take as many as we need” he said. Cho beamed, snogging him thoroughly. After a couple of minutes of intense snogging, Cho took a breath and placed her head back on his chest.

“I will. But it will take a while to get it sorted out. I can’t wait” she said. Ron kissed her nose.

“Time to go I think” he said. Cho moved off him so they could get changed. Once they were, they undid the enchantments and the pair got out of the car. Cho felt a tinge of sadness, so she put her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. She hugged him for a long time, wishing it would never end. 

“I love you Ron” she said, kissing him on the lips.

“Love you too. I’ll see you soon” he said, kissing her on the nose before walking away and out of Cho’s sight. She got into the car, and with quite a sore ass, she drove home, eager for her new life with Ron to start sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below on any particular pairing you would like to see as I am open to new ideas. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Ron/Fleur III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur and Ron have a night out to celebrate a very special occasion. What better way than some good fucking to show their love for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this story has taken ages. I've been sick for a while now, so I'm really sorry that it has been ages since an update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, so read on and enjoy! I don't these characters or world, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Of all the things Fleur had expected Ron to do, proposing was definitely not on her mind. Cho and Daphne were planning to move in, as Ron had told them about his adventures with them a couple of nights ago. They all laughed at him, though were happy that more girls were joining them in their home and harem.

“Uh, is that we are? A harem?” Ron asked the girls, as Hermione and Astoria snuggled up to him.

“Yes, we are indeed my husband. We are” Hermione said, kissing Ron on the lips.

It had left Ron in a bit of a confused and panicky state, but eventually the girls got him to calm down and focus. He seemed a little hurried anyway, and they had no clue as to why. Until the next day, when Ron had returned home from work and got down on one knee to ask her to marry him. She screamed out yes, before they had a very passionate and loving embrace between them. The news was shared excitedly amongst the harem, with Fleur hugging all of the girls, tears and sobs happiness going down her face. Victoire had reached her at one point and Fleur covered her little face with kisses. She was so unbelievably happy, she thought she would burst from the inside out. An amazing house, living with a little family that she loved, a beautiful daughter that she loved more than anything. And now, she was soon going to be married to Ron, the man who made all of her life possible, the man who made her the happiest in the world.

It was the night after their engagement, and to celebrate, they were going to have a dinner out at Fleur’s favourite French restaurant in London. Her little Tori would be looked after by the rest of the girls, so she and Ron would have the night free from worrying about their little girl. They had become very good at looking after her, to Fleur’s relief.

“Bye mama!” Victoire said, as Fleur kissed her daughter on the cheek.

“Bye my little Tori! Behave for Hermione and the others okay?” she asked her daughter. She nodded, then hugged Fleur tightly.

“Don’t worry about her, she knows to play up for her Aunts. Don’t you Tori?” Astoria said, rubbing her very large belly. Victoire released the hug from her mum and moved over to Astoria and placed her hand on Astoria’s stomach.

“I will Mama” she said excitedly. 

Beaming at her daughter, Fleur hugged Astoria, Angie, and Hermione. 

“Enjoy the night ladies” she said.

“Oh we will. We have to introduce little Tori here on how to play the game of wizards chess, don’t we?” Hermione said. Victoire giggled, then Hermione started to tickle her. “Just like your daddy” she said with a massive grin. Victoire kept on giggling.

“Love you all” Fleur said, giving Angie, Astoria and Hermione big hugs and kisses on the lips.

“Don’t want to ruin your lipstick” Hermione said, after sharing a loving kiss with Fleur.

“I have a charm put on to make sure it doesn’t leave a mark. Benefit of being a witch” she grinned. She collected her purse, then exited the front door. Fleur had told that she would appreciate a really fancy dinner in celebration for their engagement, so Ron would turn up in his car. She didn’t feel too cool in the weather, despite the fact that the night was quite chilly. Maybe because her dress had been enchanted to adjust the temperature to keep her warm. She heard the rumble of a V12 engine, as Ron approached her. She laughed when she saw the car he had brought, he had turned into quite petrolhead when Hermione had introduced to the world of cars. He absolutely adored his dad’s Ford Anglia, but he loved supercars even more.

“A Lamborghini? You have good taste in cars” Fleur said, gasping at the sight of Ron. He was wearing a nice and toned muggle suit, with a blue suit jacket that matched the colours of her eyes. Fleur had to admit he looked even more handsome, though he looked quite nervous and uncomfortable. It was endearing that such a good and wholesome person could be so humble and bumbling at times.

“Hermione’s dad suggested it. The clutch is heavy, but he said the Diablo is one of the best cars you can get” Ron said, grinning wildly at the car. It was quite difficult learning how to drive it, but the pay of was worth it. He thought of something else to say, but his words died. Fleur had her white blonde hair up in a high ponytail, with a few strands loose in a style she knew he would absolutely adore. And her dress, well it was amazing. It was a beautiful light blue, shimmering with glitter, lighting her up. It contrasted beautifully with her skin, making her glow in the night. She beamed at him, her smile simply dazzling him with her perfect teeth. Her face was utterly flawless, she looked an angel from heaven, simply so divine and perfect to behold. 

He looked up and down her body, gaping at her. The high heels she was wearing made her already phenomenal legs look even longer and sexier. They were just stunning, and the thickness of her thighs was truly unbelievable. The top of her dress barely covered her breasts, acres of delicious, tantalising cleavage on display. The fabric, whatever it was, was barely holding her enormous breasts inside, he thought all it would take would for her to bend over and they would pop out. She was clad in expensive jewellery, rings, bracelets, and necklaces shining brightly in the light. Fleur was particularly fond of sapphires, emeralds and rubies, and the jewellery she was wearing tonight reflected that. Ron knew Fleur adored jewellery, but she much more than just a stunning body and overly feminine witch. She was ridiculously smart, not quite on Hermione’s level, but not too far off either. She was fiercely protective of those she cared about, fantastic with a wand, cunning, fierce. She was many things, all of which made her in his eyes to be a unique and beautiful soul.

“I wanted to celebrate my engagement to the man I love. I think the outfit is good, wouldn’t you agree?” Fleur said nonchalantly, though she bursting with happiness on the inside. She wanted to be her true self, what she desperately wanted in her life. She had grown up in luxury, and with the money that the harem shared, it was possible to live an extravagant lifestyle. Hermione and Astoria were the overly practical ones, managing the finances to make sure they didn’t make themselves bankrupt and spend too much. And Fleur also looked into charities and issues that could be solved in the magical world, donating funds when needed. But deep down, she desired to wear expensive dresses, lots of jewellery and fast cars. And she wouldn’t be ashamed of it.

“Not good, bloody perfect” he said, walking up to her and placing his hands on her waist. He came forward and kissed her softly on the lips, marvelling once again at how wonderful it was to kiss Fleur Delacour. He moved his hand to her left finger and admired the engagement ring. To say the diamond was large was an understatement, it was the biggest diamond engagement ring in the store. It was absolutely gorgeous, and Ron smiled as Angelina had helped him pick out the one just for Fleur.

“I’m going to be Mrs Ronald Weasley forever” Fleur grinned. She kissed Ron on the lips, then moved his hand directly onto her waist and walked to the car. Ron snaked his hand down to her ass and gave her sensational ass a very good grope. Fleur smirked at him, then kissed him on the lips. 

It was a bit of a drive to the restaurant, so they had some time to talk and relax on the way there. Ron was smart enough to know to not speed, as they chatted and joked. He found it very hard to concentrate on driving, because Fleur was just so fucking gorgeous. The way she played with her hair, her smile, she was just so sexy and free and amazing and beautiful, god was she beautiful. There was hardly any traffic near the house they lived in, so Ron drove carefully as he kept glancing at the Veela in the passenger seat.  
Fleur felt herself watching Ron keenly. He was such a sight in her eyes, a passionate man who worked hard and was the ultimate family person. He had been superb raising Victoire, and she had no doubt that Ashley and Jennifer Weasley, Astoria’s twin girls that would be born soon, would be raised with the same passion and love as he had shown consistently.

“How long till we are there?” Fleur asked as Ron drove along a duel a carriageway. 

“About half-a-hour. Traffic is pretty decent” Ron said, checking his mirrors as he changed lanes. Fleur couldn’t really keep her eyes off him, the way he looked so tasty in his suit. And the way he changed gears, well, it was hot. 

“Keep your eyes on the road” Fleur said in an extremely seductive voice. She had always had a fantasy of doing this, so she grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to the gear lever so the car would change gears when they needed too. She unbuckled her seatbelt, then laid across the car with her head on his lap. She peered up at him, noticing his very goofy expression. He knew exactly what she planned to do, and he looked to be all for it. Fleur undid the zipper on his dress pants and placed her hand down his underwear. His cock was only semi-hard, as she pulled it out of its confines and started to wank him slowly.

“Fuck Fleur. That feels good” Ron moaned dreamily as he watched the hottest Veela in the world wank and stroke his cock and balls reverently. He tried to focus on driving, but instead he used his wand to use spells to control the car. He moved his hands down to ass cheeks and scooped up her dress. Whatever material it was, it was fucking incredible as it felt silky smooth under his touch. To his great joy, she was wearing no panties, and her ginormous ass was left commando, as he closed his eyes and groped her ass roughly.

“Open your eyes and watch your fiancée suck your cock. Your amazing, massive, beautiful, glorious cock with her hot, wet, tight mouth” she whispered in a ridiculously sexy voice.

Ron had to obey as he looked down at Fleur, who was staring at him with blatant hunger and lust. She looked back to at his rock-hard cock, and his balls. She cupped his balls adoringly, keeping her eyes on his, then lowered her mouth onto the tip of his cock. She let out a massive moan of pleasure, her pussy dripping with need. She got off just by having Ron’s massive cock in her mouth, well she could get off whatever Ron of the harem did to her. They were all so sexy and very talented, and she couldn’t help it.  
Ron was struck between watching the way her silky smooth ass shuddered and felt under his hands as he groped and squeezed her intoxicating flesh, and Fleur giving the best blowjob he had received in his life. He couldn’t count the amount of blowjobs that he got in his life, but it was sure in the hundreds, if not thousands. Fleur seemed to be going all out, her throat unbelievably tight and hot. Bobbing her head up and down, churning his balls lovingly.

Fleur was well aware of the many new talents she had as a Veela, and she intended to use them on Ron to see his reactions. She hadn’t deliberately used her skills before on Ron, but she had used on everyone else in the harem. And they had responded even more strongly and passionately than she had anticipated. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and took all of his massive cock inside her and decided now to use one of her tricks. 

Ron spanked her ass, his libido appreciating the way her ass jiggled enticingly. Fleur’s mouth was giving his large cock tonnes of pleasure, as he looked over to see Fleur staring back at him with a massive grin on her face, his cock all down her throat. What he felt next was very unexpected and also completely amazing. Her throat started to massage his cock, moving up and down in a slow but fantastic rhythm, but she wasn’t moving at all. She was sucking hard, while also wanking him with her throat. He moved his head back and let out a guttural moan, as Fleur sucked harder and rubbed his cock harder. The feel of her hot, wet mouth and very tight throat massaging, begging his cock to cum and give her his seed.

“Cumming Fleur” Ron roared as Fleur closed her eyes and prepared to take his spunk. Her throat continued to massage and rub on his cock, as she heard let out a groan and his cock spurted his cum down into her stomach. She felt very full of him, her cock dominating her throat and mouth and large amounts of cum now in her stomach. Her Veela powers made her stomach quickly digest the semen into essential nutrients, making her healthier. She released his cock with a slurp, his Weasley still hard and focussed, but Fleur tucked it back into his underwear and zipped his pants back up. All the while, Ron had a flabbergasted and dreamy expression on his face.

“What the hell was that?” he asked. He had no clue what happened, but he definitely wanted that to happen again. Fleur came up and kissed him softly on the lips.

“The advantages of being a Veela” Fleur shrugged, moving back to her seat. “You might want to get yourself focussed, we are nearly here” she finished. She was right, the restaurant was only a couple of blocks away, so Ron willed his massive erection down, thinking of his mum in a bikini, and his cock went away. He opened his eyes back up to see Fleur giving him a fan-fucking-tastic smile and kissed him softly. Merlin, did he love her.

“I love you Fleur” Ron said tenderly. Fleur giggled, then stroked his arm lovingly. 

“I love you too” she said. A comfortable silence followed, as the car drove itself into the parking lot and found a decent spot. The restaurant was one of the busiest in London, but Fleur was able to get a booking quickly due to her connections and use of her Veela powers to sway them into giving her priority seating and jumping a large queue. Ron undid the enchantments, then felt embarrassment override him. 

“Uh, Fleur, did anyone see us?” Ron said in mortification. Fleur looked confused, as they got out of their seats and the car. She waved her wand and her dress went back to normal, having being creased when she gave him the blowjob. “You know, when you, did the thing?” Ron blushed. Fleur smiled at him.

“No, they did not” she reassured him. Ron let out a big sigh of relief, then locked the car. He walked over to Fleur, then put his hand on her ass. Fleur kissed him on the cheek as they walked to the restaurant. 

Ron had never had a lot French cuisine before, so he listened to Fleur’s suggestions on what to get. The table Fleur had booked was the most quiet and silent one, enabling them to have conversation quite freely and away from a lot of noise from others, even as fully booked as they were. Soon they ordered their food and dissolved into pleasant conversation about France as a country. Ron saw the fire and evident joy in Fleur’s gorgeous eyes, talking about her homeland. He knew immediately when would be. Paris seemed to be the natural choice, but he thought about maybe a smaller, quainter place to perhaps take her.

There were many things that made Fleur beautiful: he looks and figure were definitely a major contributor. But it was also her confidence, her presence. She looked and felt happy, and that, in Ron’s mind, made everyone really attractive. That didn’t mean she was always happy, there had been plenty of times when she was upset, angry, scared and other negative emotions. And there would be plenty of times in the future when she would experience those same things again. But, she was happy with him, the harem, and her life. Which led him to a very important conversation he wanted to have with her.

“Fleur, can I ask you something? Really important?” he said, reaching out with his right hand to take her left one. Fleur stopped eating her ratatouille and placed her hand in his. His touch was so caring and soft, it spent a warm rush of love in her heart and soul. She did really love this man.

“Of course” she whispered, then kissed his hand. Ron smiled gratefully at her, then had his face to a stern expression. 

“I was just wondering about the future for us. The harem and stuff. Don’t get me wrong, I love being an auror and I love my job. But, well, I’ve thought about this for a while” he took a deep breath and stared at Fleur. He saw nothing but concern and love and tenderness in her eyes. “I’ve thought about quitting my job and being a stay at home dad. I love raising our daughter, and with Ashley and Jennifer on the way, I’d love to spend as much time as possible with them. I love being a father, and I reckon that’s what I love most, more than anything at the moment. Even more than my job, and there are plenty of aurors there that can work in my role. And I was wondering about what you thought of that” he said nervously. 

Fleur studied his face and thought long and hard about it. She did have a desire to go back into the work force, perhaps work with the Ministry or maybe Gringotts. It had been something she had thought before, and she knew she needed to have a conversation with Ron sooner rather than later about it. Now, he beat her to it and already decided to figure out her future for him.

“I would have brought this up anyway Ron, but you beat me to it. I want to go back and work, I really do. Don’t get me wrong, I love Victoire and I love being a hands-on mother, but I miss having a job. I will miss raising her, and spending all day home, but I do wish to go and work. I have no idea what I would like to do, but the main concern is about you. I think that if it makes you the happiest, then you should stay at home and be a hands-on dad. Both me and Astoria would really like to work again” she said. Ron looked at her, then nodded.

“Okay, so both you and Astoria would like to work again? Is that a definitive thing, or a maybe type thing?” Ron asked.

“I want to, so I am definitive. I think it is best me, you and Astoria have a chat about it” she offered. Ron smiled slightly.

“So we are sorted at least. You can go back to work and hopefully Astoria can as well. And I will stay at home, quit the aurors and be a stay-at-home dad” he said happily. Fleur moved across the table and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Sounds great. Thank you for letting me and Astoria back to work and thank you for being so supportive of me and the girls. I really do appreciate it, and you are the most amazing man I know. I love you so much Ron” she kissed him again, cupping his cheek adoringly. Ron leant into her hand and smiled lazily at her.

“Your welcome Fleur. And I love you too” he kissed her hand. Fleur beamed and blushed, as they finished their meals in silence. Every couple of seconds, she couldn’t help but look at her engagement ring and grin like an idiot in love. It was the most amazing and beautiful piece of jeweller she had ever seen. It didn’t help the diamond was massive, the biggest diamond she had ever seen on a ring before. And it was hers, for her to wear and show off. To tell the world, she belonged to Ron and that her body belonged to him.

Fleur was definitely right, French cuisine was really good. He had a bouillabaisse and it was one of the most delicious meals he had ever had. He didn’t think it looked all that appetising when it first arrived, but it was actually very delicious and eagerly told Fleur how good the food was. They shared a bottle of Champagne and chatted the night away. Once their mains where finished, they ordered their desserts. 

Fleur couldn’t help but feeling deep feelings of love and adoration for Ron, watching him smile and talk with her. He was so passionate, hard-working and he was the ultimate family man, always ready to help out anyone and anything no matter how trivial the problem was. He would always help out his girls, supporting them, helping Hermione transition from departments at the Ministry, practising quidditch with Angelina when she was particularly scared before a big game, helping Astoria with her pregnancy, giving her potions to deal with the morning sickness and reading up on what to do with twins. He would do anything for those he loved, with welcome arms. It was no wonder he was a friviloa, he was so kind and giving and amazing. And she loved him, absolutely and unequivocally.

Dessert was fantastic, as Ron took bite after bite of the lemon tart, it was so delicious and tasty. He felt a little full, but he couldn’t stop eating the tart. It was so good, mouth-watering. Suddenly, he felt Fleur’s bare feet on his legs, rubbing him up and down. It was sensual and soothing, as he looked over to her. She was enjoying her chocolate mousse but winked at him saucily. He continued to eat his food, loving the feel of Fleurs feet on his pants. Slowly, she drifted her feet higher until it reached his cock. It was semi-hard from her attentions, as she rubbed him through his suit pants.

She had never used her feet before with sex but found it so sexy and kinky. Her pussy throbbed as she watched Ron take another large bite of his tart and close his eyes in satisfaction. He was a big lover of food and sex, and now he got both at the same time. She took a bite of the chocolate mousse, as she noticed Ron look at her with blatant hunger, lust and desire. His friviloa magic made her nipples harden and her mind cloud with lust. The only thing that mattered to her now was getting her pussy destroyed by her fiancé, sucking and fucking on his cock.

“I must go to the bathroom now Ronald. Excuse me” she said, trying her absolute hardest to keep her voice steady and not to pounce on him and let him fuck her brains out like she really wanted to. Instead, she planned to get her brains shagged out in the men’s bathroom. She removed her feet from him, took a final bite of the fantastic mousse and walked away, sashaying her slender hips and enormous ass to him in invitation.

Ron watched his fiancée walk away, her phenomenal ass bouncing in her too short but amazing dress as clear as any invitation to fuck her into oblivion. And he wanted, to make that Veela suck his cock and bounce on his manhood until she couldn’t stand and think anymore, turning her into a blubbering mess. He finished his food and asked for a cheque to pay. He paid their food, then walked to the men’s bathroom, needing to pee. He opened the door to find Fleur, hand on the wall, looking out of this world, unbelievably hot and sexy. She was biting the fingernail of her right hand, looking down at his crotch and giggling like a little girl. She pushed her tits together and looked into his eyes. They were full of lust, desire, and love for him.

“I’ve never had sex in a bathroom before. Have you?” she asked, walking towards him. Ron shook his head, Fleur smiling very sexily. Her Veela side was becoming more dominant, as she put her arms around his neck. She played with his hairs, then moved her mouth up to his ears. “Well, how about we continue what we started, right here, right now?” she bit his earlobe, hearing him sigh loudly. His hands moved onto her ass cheeks. He squeezed it, glancing down at her ass, spanking it.

“You want to get fucked? Hard and fast?” Ron asked, groping her ass savagely. He gave her a massive love bite on the neck, leaving a very noticeable mark. Fleur sighed very loudly as Ron kissed all over her neck.

“Yes, oh yes, Ronald, I want whatever you desire. Please, do whatever you want” she said. Ron grinned naughtily at her.

“Good. Now, bend over and stick that amazing ass for me. And I want you to talk dirty in French, it’s fucking amazing” he commanded. Fleur obeyed, moving her hands and elbows onto the bench were the sinks where. She stuck her ass out, jiggling to Ron’s obvious delight. She felt his hands wander over her ass cheeks, kissing her skin reverently. They were soft and adoring and it made her heart and soul feel free and light as anything. He had the ability to make her feel so loved and adored for, physically, mentally, and emotionally, in all aspects. 

He moved his hands down her sensational legs, loving how smooth and silky they were. He could feel how wet she was, covering her ginormous and lovely ass cheeks in kisses, preparing for him to have his way with her. Once her ass was covered with his love, he shoved his face right into her pussy and gave a long lick of her hot pussy. He heard scream out like a bitch in heat, her body now laying flat on the bench. He liked the feeling of all that flesh surrounding him, so he moved his hands up her body to her fantastic tits and squeezed and groped them like a madman, all while eating out Fleur’s wet pussy.

“Fuck Ron, you’re so good. Eat my pussy and make me cum, please” Fleur said in French, eyes closed as Ron did what he did best, eating her out. His tongue went deep into her pussy, hitting the spots that always made her crazy. He was so talented, and she would never bore from his touch, as his hands now positively groped her breasts. Her nipples were as hard as diamonds, as Ron squeezed her flesh. She was completely at his mercy, his touch making her core get wetter and wetter, tighter and tighter as he continued to drink her pussy dry. She was enslaved to his body when it came to sex, all the girls were, as she closed her eyes again and gave a deep moan.

Fleur’s juices were extremely tasty, as he heard her moans and constant muttering in French. His cock was now fully erect, the combination of the feel of her enormous breasts, phenomenal pussy, and the sexy way she spoke in French. He had no clue what on earth she was saying, but he didn’t give one fuck. It was simply incredible, as he sucked hard on her clit. With a scream like the horniest and sexiest banshee, Fleur came and squirted all over him, her juices covering his face. Her body shook on the bench, as Ron slurped loudly as much of her nectar as possible. Once she calmed down, he stood up and kissed her on the back. Fleur visibly relaxed and giggled as she peered over her shoulder.

“That was amazing Ron” she said in English. Ron just grinned, then moved forward and snogged Fleur passionately. Fleur kissed him back lustily, moving her tongue over his face, collecting her own juices. She was extremely tasty, so she had no shame in loving in her taste and basking in her slutty manner.

“You want me to suck your cock Ron? Fuck my face?” she said, eyeing his cock in the suit pants. It was begging to be released, and Fleur licked her lips and salivated at the thought of getting her mouth and very pretty lips around his succulent meat.

“Patience. Right now, I want your asshole. I’m going to fuck your asshole Fleur, pound it into paste and make you scream my name. I’m gonna cum deep inside your asshole, so deep you will taste it” he said, eyes on fire and his libido roaring in approval. The way her asshole kept winking at him while he ate her out was too tempting, and he was determined to fuck her really, really hard.

“Fuck me. Take me my future husband, make my asshole bend to you, use it to pleasure your amazing cock” she said. Ron used his wand to remove his suit pants and underwear, his cock fully erect and unveiled. Fleur licked her lips and watched as he wanked his cock hard, saliva dripping out of her mouth. She couldn’t wait to get it in her mouth, but he decided when she got to. Anyway, getting his massive monster up her ass, fucking her brains out was simply incredible anyway. She gave him a quick kiss, as Ron placed the tip of his cock on her soft and delicious ass cheeks. 

“I want to hear you scream Fleur. I want to hear you yell my name out, as I fuck your asshole hard and fast. Beg for me Fleur, earn the right to have this cock fuck you silly” Ron demanded. He loved watching his harem of girls beg and plead for him, his cock to fuck them. They were all powerful witches, their magic strong. Fleur being a Veela, who were extremely sexual beings by nature, made it even better. She always begged and pleaded for his cock, he didn’t have to try too hard to make her bend to his will. She always did.

“Please Ron, fuck me. My asshole is hungry for your cum, it begs for you to fill it with your delicious spunk. I want to get fucked so bad, I’m your Veela slut, fuck me, please” Fleur pleaded with Ron. She was so desperate for his cock, wanting him to spear into her asshole and tear it in half. She was going to be married to this man, and she would give him anything he wanted because he gave her everything she wanted and needed in her life. She was delighted to see him grin at her, then move his cock to her asshole. She opened her asshole wide enough for his cock, using her Veela powers to get enough girth to fit him in snugly.

It was clear to Ron that Fleur’s Veela powers were the best thing to happen in the world, and he got to fully experience them to utter and perverse joy. Fleur’s asshole stretched out as wide as his cock, inviting him to fuck her back alley hard and fast. He peered over to her face, looking at how shameless and wanton Fleur had become, licking her lips at the sight of his massive cock. He lined his humongous cock up to her asshole, watching the way it begged for him to enter her, and placed just the tip inside. It was scorching hot, and it sent massive amounts of pleasure up his spine. He would definitely enjoy this.

“Fuck, you’re fucking big and so fucking good” Fleur muttered in French. It took a lot of her willpower to even speak, because his cock was completely dominating her thoughts. As he pushed his cock all the way in, she felt her insides stretch to accommodate him. It was simply unbelievable, the pleasure she received from his cock. Anal had always been a favourite of hers, and Ron and the girls gladly indulged in her fetish for her anus to get fucked. She could feel his cock move hard and fast from the start, each time sending immense pleasure up her body and into her soul. She used her powers to lube his cock from inside her asshole so he could fuck her easier and faster, she wanted him to go faster and faster.

Fleur was now crying out desperately in French, her words making Ron’s cock roar and his balls tingle amazingly. He could feel lube on his dick but didn’t really know how it got there. Then. Realising Fleur was a Veela, that mystery was solved as he continued to give her hard and long thrusts into her asshole. It was hotter than the sun, tight as a vice and as wet as the ocean. It was honestly one of the best places on earth, balls deep inside Fleur Delacour, soon to be Weasley. He started to spank her ass cheeks, enjoying the ripples of her skin, fucking the shot out of her ass. He’s surprised that no-one had come into the bathroom yet, either someone going for a piss or staff going to evict them, but he wont complain. He had the sexiest Veela in the world lying on the bench, getting her asshole split in half by his massive cock.

Fleur felt her insides struggling to deal with his enormous cock, but there was no pain, as his friviloa magic made sure they received no pain from sex unless they had decided they wanted too and he allowed for it. But there was no pain now, only the highest of pleasure as Ron thrust into her asshole, spanking her amazing ass cheeks. Each time he spanked her, her pussy got wetter and her core became hotter. She was burning, letting out incompressible French at the top of her lungs, the sound of her jewellery slapping against her molten skin and his balls on her pussy. There was nothing better in the world, no place better, than having sex with Ron or the harem. Fleur felt her core tighten, and his cock ready to explode and cover her insides with his spunk.

“In me, give me your spunk. Please, cum in me” Fleur gabbled in French. It was completely and undeniably sexy, which made his balls snap. His cum flooded Fleur’s asshole, his cock deep inside her heat and wetness, as he filled her up. He let a guttural and primal moan each time his cock released his sperm into her, bolts of pleasure shooting through his nervous system and into his brain. Once he finished, he removed his cock from her ass and some of his cum trickled out.

Once she felt his cock explode inside her, it triggered her core to explode in similar fashion, millions of lights flashing in her eyes. She let out a high-pitched scream, higher than humans could hear, her brain only thinking about the cum entering her asshole and her pussy spraying her juices all over his bare legs. Once she finished cumming, she closed her eyes and felt Ron kiss on the back of her neck. She opened them to see Ron come even closer and kiss her. She snogged him as hard as she could, still energised in spite of the brutal shagging Ron had given her.

“Your asshole was great. Is your mouth ready now?” Ron asked. Fleur nodded eagerly, as Ron helped her get off the bench and onto her knees, slobbering at the sight of his still fully erect cock. She felt his hands bunch her dress down so her tits, which were barely contained in her dress, were now free and out in the open. He quickly took of his suit jacket and button-up shirt, revealing his gut and pecs. Fleur put her hands on his slightly bloated belly, he ate a lot of food tonight, and opened her mouth as wide she could go, sticking her tongue innocently.

“I want you to fuck my face Ronald. Use my throat to gave that cock of yours the pleasure you need. You want” Fleur begged in English, as she watched his eyes glaze over with lust. The harem agreed that the notion of deserving love was ridiculous, so they didn’t utter those words at all. Banishing that thought from her mind, Fleur felt Ron’s hands dive into her hair, as he moved her face close to his cock. The door to the bathroom opened and a middle-aged man walked in. Both Fleur and Ron took no notice, too absorbed in their little world and each other to really give a shit. The man felt his cock rise in his pants and thought about silently watching them have sex with each other.  
Fleur heard the door open again, sneaking a glance to see the back of a man. She was glad he left, her sole focus should be on the amazing man in front of her, with his cock screaming out to enter and fuck her face. She moved her gaze to his eyes, loving the look of adoration, hunger, and lust he held on her. She wanted to please him, do anything to make him happy and feel loved. She felt the tip of his cock enter her mouth, then she closed her lips over it and sucked lightly. She watched Ron close his eyes and let out a low moan of approval.

Fleur was always the best at blowjobs, the blowjob while he was driving was another example of her perfect her mouth and throat was for his cock to fuck. He let out another moan as Fleur sucked hard, lightly applying a rub up and down his Weasley with her throat. He wasn’t going to cum into her stomach, only as a preparation for him to fuck her hard. He moved his hands from her hair and down onto her phenomenal breasts, rubbing and squeezing her flesh and nipples under his hands. Fleur let out breathless moans and whimpers, moving her hands up and down his gut. He knew she loved the attention he gave her breasts, which was an awful lot.

Ron was in love with her breasts, and that fact greatly pleased Fleur. He always moved his gaze down to her chest whenever they chatted, and even when they saw each other. He could pass the time just by putting his hands on her bare breasts and even laying with them over his face. They were so large that he could barely breathe, but he loved feel of them too much to give it up. And right now, he enjoyed the feeling of her fantastic breasts and hard nipples under his hands as she gave him a killer blow. After a couple of minutes of her sucking and blowing him hard, he put his hands back on her head and made her release him. Fleur took a large breath as her mouth and throat were filled with Ron’s cock.

“Good girl Fleur. But I want to fuck you now, hard and fast in your pussy. How does that sound?” Ron asked, pulling her up and snogging her passionately. Fleur took his hands and placed them on her tits, urging him to grope and squeeze them to his heart’s desire. He did just that, warming her core up and preparing her cunt to get fucked by his monster. His hands rubbed her nipples, making her moan, wanting him to fuck her. He moved his hands and picked her up, placing her on the wall. His cock was so big and strong, she could actually sit on it and balance like a normal seat. She could feel it throb and twitch as he snogged and kissed her cleavage. Fleur had no hesitation to thread her fingers in the ginger locks she adored and push him deeper, needing more and more attention to her chest.

“Yes Ron, oh Ron, split my pussy. Fuck me, fuck me hard” Fleur moaned, as Ron continued to love his favourite breasts in the world. There were close in size to watermelons, full watermelons, and he wondered how Fleur could do anything with tits that large. He wouldn’t complain though, tits those size never failed to get his cock fully erect. He nibbled on her nipples, urged on by Fleur’s moans. He moved one of his hands down to his cock and rubbed it against her wetness, delighted at the begging Fleur gave him. Wanting to envelope his dick in her humidity, he slipped the tip inside Fleur and closed his eyes as the intensity of her pussy sent a shock of pleasure up his spine.

“Oh Merlin Ronald, so fucking good” Fleur muttered in French, as Ron fully enveloped his cock inside her. Her cunt throbbed as he filled her to the brim, contentment coursing through her veins. Ron slowly increased his speed, all the while finding the angle to hit her g-spot and her clit, making Fleur get her pleasure from his penetration as well. An extremely loud moan and her hands in his hair, tugging to kiss her confirmed the angle was giving her pleasure as well. Her warmth gave him the most incredible sensations, shocks of pleasure going up his spine and into his lust filled brain. He looked deep into Fleur’s eyes and found excitement, love, lust and most of all, happiness. She was happy here, with him and that he found was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Ron always hit the right spot, and so it was no surprise that Fleur found each time he thrust a sensational amount of pleasure went through her soul. Her pussy, her body, her core, her being was on fire with desire and only Ron could put it out. And he was doing that excellently, as she put her hands in his hair and snogged him hard, silencing her moans. It felt so unbelievably good, having him fill her completely. She moved his head down to her breasts, begging him to latch onto her nipples and suck hard. The coldness of the wall contrasting with the heat of his cock ploughing into her cunt made her yell out in French. 

Ron heard Fleur scream out French, as she rode his dick hard. He was pumping her hard, slamming his cock into her while also pulling her down as well. Yelling in her french in a ridiculous manner was amazing to hear, as he bent down and sucked hard on her nipple. To his surprise and utter and perverted delight, milk came out of Fleur. It tasted like the most delicious drink in the world, and Ron moaned appreciatively, sucking hard. The taste was intoxicating, filling his stomach with warmth. He felt himself closing in on another orgasm, his balls ready to deposit his cum deep in her pussy. 

Fleur was close, very close indeed. She could feel the breast milk inside her being sucked and drunk by Ron and judging by his appreciative moans and how eagerly he was drinking it. She could feel her core get ready to uncoil and explode and judging by his sounds and how quickly and viciously he was slamming into her pussy, he was too. With one final thrust into her womb, her clit and g-spot being hit and her milk being sucked hard, Fleur came really hard and powerfully, screaming at the very top of her lungs in French, her eyes shutting of their own accord and her body flopping against Ron. Her cunt still squirted her juices, as she blubbered and tried to focus on something, but couldn’t. Only how good and right it was to belong to Ron, to marry him one day and the pleasure from her orgasm coursing through her body.

“Fuck! CUMMING!” Ron bellowed as he slammed into her pussy hard, filling her womb with his seed. His entire soul filled with pleasure, as he unloaded into her cunt. Once every last drop of his cum stopped depositing in Fleur’s pussy, he took his cock out of her and used his wand so his pants and underwear were being worn again. He kept on holding onto Fleur, aware she was passed out from the pleasure he gave her. He was happy to see that she enjoyed her night, so he laid her down on the ground and pulled her dress back up to cover her breasts, which was very difficult. He had to use magic to strengthen the material to cover her, then used some spells to make sure they looked ok and their very passionate fuck in the bathroom would be unnoticed.

Fleur slowly opened her eyes and smiled tenderly at Ron. He was checking her pulse, with a concerned look on his face.

“Hey” she whispered. Ron smiled back at her.

“You alright? Scared me for a second there” he said. Fleur sat up and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I am. Just passed out for a while, that was too good” she said, attempting to stand up. To her joy, she could and placed her hands on his chest and snogged him passionately. 

“It was, wasn’t it?” he asked her, glancing down at her breasts. 

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had” she announced happily. “I love you Ron” she said dreamily, puckering her lips for a kiss. Ron obliged.

“Love you too” he grinned at her. Fleur hugged him close, basking in his warmth and protection. Ron hugged her back, as they stayed in their embrace for a while. What they had, the love they shared, words couldn’t ever do justice.

“Some guy walked in on us” Fleur said with playfulness. She heard Ron chuckle.

“Did he watch us?” Ron asked, kissing the top of her perfect hair. Fleur laughed.

“He took one look and left. Quickly I might add” she kissed his chest.

“Must have been quite a sight the two of us. How about we head on home and get some rest?” Ron asked her. Fleur kissed his lips in agreeance. 

“We shall. Thanks for the night, all of it. It was magnificent and I cannot wait for the day to call myself Fleur Weasley” she said proudly and tenderly. Ron smiled back, as put his hand around her waist and motioned towards the door. Fleur led the way as they exited and thanked the Maître D’. As they walked back to their car, Fleur couldn’t help but beam and feel so giddy and happy at her engagement ring. She would join Hermione as a wife of Ronald Weasley, one of the many that would shortly join. That would be inevitable, he would eventually propose to Angie and Astoria and Cho and Daphne. It didn’t scare her, didn’t make her jealous of the other girls who he spent time with. They were all so close, so tight-knit, a real family.

“Thank you Ron. This is so amazing” Fleur said, kissing Ron on the cheek as they entered the car park. She continued to stare in awe at the engagement ring.

“Angie helped pick it out. Her judgement seems to be very good on that type of stuff” he said. Fleur smiled at him.

“I wasn’t just talking about the ring, though it is the most amazing thing in the world” she said. Ron looked at her in confusion. “Thank you for making my life as happy and amazing as it can be” she said honestly. Ron looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration. 

“No problem. And just so you know, you make my life just as good as yours” he replied. Fleur felt her heart flutter. He was so amazing and yet so modest, one of the many, many reasons she was in love with the ginger. He smirked at her.  
"By the way, how long have you been lactating, that was bloody hot and amazing!" he exclaimed happily. He moved his hand to her breasts and flicked her nipple. Fleur let out a little moan.

"Whenever and wherever. Benefits of being a Veela" she said saucily.

"I want my feed. Everyday, every morning. It's bloody delicious" he said. Fleur kissed him on the lips, one of her passionate ones that made him breathless.  
"Of course my love" she gave him a smile that made his knees weak and his heart skip a beat. She led him back to car, all the while his hand on her breasts and around her waist.

Fleur made a mental reminder to thank the harem, they were a family that made her life incredible. As they walked back to their car, she stared down at her engagement ring once again. She couldn’t really keep her eyes off it for a long period of time. She was happy with many things in her life, and it would only get better once she became Mrs Ronald Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! Again, I am so sorry for the late update, but I will try to get Across the Channel updated as soon as I can. Leave a comment below, let me know what you think or leave suggestions for upcoming chapters. I will respond, I'm sorry if I didn't before, but please leave a response. Thank you so much for reading!


	13. Ron/Hermione III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and honeymoon between Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here we are. The long-awaited honeymoon and wedding chapter. This chapter is the longest I have ever done. But you have done enough waiting, so read on and enjoy!

Work had always been busy at Ministry, but today was a strange day. Hermione had finished the majority of her work, content with the changes she had made. It had taken quite a lot of arm-pulling, but many new laws that she had drafted up had been successfully implemented. It seemed at least from the legal perspective that wizards, witches, muggleborns, squibs and all other magical beings were all given the equality of opportunity. Her experience with working with people taught her a lot about the world and people and the governments role in giving people a choice.

Sure, there were still people out there with prejudiced minds and opinions, but they were few and far between. And forcing people to change their minds was extremely difficult, if not completely impossible. Younger Hermione would have scoffed, but with some wisdom she gained over the years, she knew that individual responsibility was crucial to the success of any country. At the end of the day, it was up to each individual to choose whatever action they seemed fit, and for the repercussions to be placed on them.

Still, she smiled as she thought of the good she did for the world, the many letters she had received thanking her for her hard work and dedication to make the world a better place. And to her surprise, she actually found a letter from Tonks, thanking her for her tireless efforts to give werewolves a chance in employment and benefits. She knew exactly why Tonks would so, as her husband Remus had been killed, though there was still no clue about who did it. Understandably, Tonks had been heartbroken, and stayed at home with her mother, raising Teddy. Hermione knew Harry and Ginny had visited the place a couple of times a month, but they were the only ones to see Tonks. 

She could remember the last time she saw Teddy Lupin, the day before Remus had been murdered. He had looked so adorable, running around, and changing his hair at will. His favourite colour was bubble-gum pink, just like Tonks. Hermione smiled as she thought of the little boy, hoping he was doing ok and getting an amazing childhood. Her own childhood had been very good, not perfect, but she had many amazing childhood memories with her parents.

Her office was filled with stuff, her own little sanctuary in the Ministry. As head of the Department of Magical Creatures, she had her own personal office. It was painted a light red colour, muggle plants keeping her office nice-looking and fresh. Her desk was orderly, stationery, files and folders covering most of it. There was lamp nearby in case she worked late into the night, which happened every now and then. A couple of photographs were framed and shown proudly on her desk. With no imminent work to do, Hermione decided to look at them. 

The first one was her a very young girl, smiling up at her parents, who were grinning widely at the camera. She was only three years old, and they were in their local park on a bright sunny day. She was wearing a tiny little red dress, her parents clad in some relaxed clothing. It was a reminder of her past, and just how lucky she was to have her parents. They had their faults, but she loved them dearly. Hermione gave herself a mental reminder to organise a dinner with her parents, as she hadn’t seen them in a while and was keen to catch up with them.

The next photo was of herself, Harry, and Ron in their second year. She was standing in the middle, Ron on her left and Harry on her right, with Hogwarts castle dominating the background. It was a magical photo, showing her glance at her friends with a massive smile on her face, arms around her two very best friends, her first friends. The Hermione now could tell that the Hermione then had a crush on Ron, as they shared a more tender smile and both blushed when they made eye contact. Even now, public displays of affection with Ron made her blush and giggle like a teenager, but she was too in love to even care.

Then their was a current photo of her family, her close family, the harem, with little Tori in the middle. Astoria’s baby bump was very noticeable in the frame but was even bigger nowadays. Her due date was only a couple of weeks away now, and Hermione was excited to see little Ashley and Jessica come into the world. She was quite surprised when Fleur and Ron came back from their engagement dinner and asked about their thoughts about Ron becoming a stay-at-home dad.

Hermione’s initial reaction was one of utter shock, as he was one of the best aurors in the department, definitely the best when it came to strategy and tactics. The aurors would surely miss someone of his quality, but Ron had explained that he was happier at home with the kids, raising Victoire up. And with Ashley and Jessica on the way, he said the timing was perfect to transition out of the workforce. It meant that Fleur would get a job and Astoria would starting working again as well. Angelina would continue to be playing for the Holyhead Harpies, although she admitted she wanted to have kids soon.   
Hermione really didn’t know what to think of it, she was certain that Ron loved being an auror, but it was also true that he loved the kids. The smile on his face when he played with Victoire, and the genuine love and concern he shared with Fleur and Astoria when they were pregnant was unmatched. Ultimately, if it made him happy, then she would support him. They had the money to live a comfortable lifestyle, so that wasn’t a concern. The only thing that really mattered was his happiness.  
She glanced down at the engagement and wedding rings on her left finger and smiled dreamily. She had been married for nearly a year now, and it was still the most amazing night, memory of her young life. Marrying Ron, with her friends, family and most importantly her parents always brought tears to her eyes, and with no work in sight, she decided to swim in them again.

Her mother’s dress was beautiful, so beautiful. The material was so light and flowing, and the veil was stunning. Hermione kept on looking at herself in the mirror, willing herself to not cry, at least until she reached the altar and she saw Ron for the first time. It was so hard to sleep without Ron, but she managed. She would spend the rest of her life sleeping with him anyway, so it didn’t seem so scary.

She was happy with her mother’s dress, not least because she didn’t think there were many dresses that could fit her proportions. She was concerned about the size of her breasts, and her ass, which happened quite frequently. She loved her figure but having large tits and an amazing ass had its downsides. 

“How are you darling?” her mother asked, walking into the room. She had been crying on and off all day, and it looked like she was ready to cry again as she looked at her daughter in her own dress. Her wedding to her husband Mark was the most amazing night in her life, and now her darling would be getting married.

“Amazing Mum. Just don’t want to cry right now is all” Hermione said, sniffling and begging the tears threatening to fall not to. She was very close to losing it though, as her mum looked ready to bawl as well.

“My own daughter, getting married to such an amazing man. I’m just so happy for you Hermione” she said, tears down her face. That set Hermione off, who came forward and met her mum in a powerful and very emotional embrace. This was her own special day, it would change her life for the better. The two girls cried and wept, holding onto each other strongly and crying their hearts out. Hermione’s mascara was ruined, but that was one of the last things on her mind. Eventually, they stopped crying and removed each other from their embrace. Hermione wiped her tears away with her hands.

“Oh I’m so sorry Hermione, I didn’t mean to ruin your day” Jane said. She looked frantically over to Hermione’s makeup to reapply. Hermione chuckled as she wiped the last tear away.

“Mum, I can just use magic” Hermione said in good reason. She pulled out her wand and applied the beauty charm to reapply her mascara and make her face look normal. While she didn’t want to be caked in makeup, she wanted to look her absolute best for Ron. He insisted she was perfect just the way she was, but that suggestion was scoffed down. Hermione wasn’t exactly the type of girl to gossip and have fake nails, but it was her wedding night for God’s sake and she wanted to feel real pretty for Ron.

“Oh Hermione, my dear Hermione, you are so beautiful and precious. Getting married to Ron” she said, wiping the tears away. “I have just one piece of advice. Never give up on him because I know he wont give up on you. Love, marriage is a choice, always picking the man you love, staying with him through any issues you face. Please remember that Hermione, stay by Ron and you can conquer any obstacles in your path and live an amazing life” her mum said. Hermione nodded, taking her words to heart. Her mother had given her plenty of advice when it came to marriage, and Hermione took all of it in. Her parents had a very successful marriage, even blind people could see the chemistry and love between. Jane was right though, marriage and love was about choice: loyalty to your partner, respect and honesty between each other when times get tough. 

“I will mum. Trust me, I’m going put everything into this marriage, and if me and Ron are even half as happy as you and dad are, then I know we will last forever” she said happily. Hermione had seen firsthand on many occasions how happy her parents were with each other, and she found herself embarrassed but also happy to see how much they loved each other.

“Thanks darling, good luck” she said, kissing Hermione on her cheek. She left the room, as Hermione took some deep breathes to calm down. There were only a couple moments to herself before Harry knocked on the door and walked in.

“How is he?” Hermione asked quickly, hugging Harry close. 

“He’s doing well. Pretty nervous just like you” he said quietly. Hermione smiled, feeling much better about herself, knowing that her soon-to-be husband was going through the same thing.

“I’m so nervous. I’m just glad you’re here. You know us better than anyone else” Hermione said, smiling widely at her best friend. Harry smiled back, looking smart in his suit jacket and pants.

“Yeah, I think the amount of times I caught the two of you bickering about the stupidest things and sharing loving glances runs into the thousands. Watching you two argue and row was quite entertaining as well” he smirked at Hermione. Hermione blushed, knowing that they argued far less these days, but still maintained their playfulness and banter to keep things interesting. As far as she was concerned, she would never bore of being with Ron.

“Well, tell him from me that I can’t wait. And thanks Harry, for everything you’ve done” she said. Harry nodded, as they hugged again.

“I love you Hermione” Harry whispered. Hermione grinned widely.

“Love you too Harry” she said, kissing him on the cheek. Harry nodded, kissing her on the cheek. It made Hermione smile tenderly at her best friend, Harry Potter. There had a been a period of time when he wasn’t speaking with her, Ron, and the entire harem, but thankfully that part was behind them. They were back to being a trio, a friendship that Hermione valued so much, a bond that was so strong and would never be broken.

Walking down the aisle with her dad by her side was one of the most amazing moments of her life. She didn’t want a very large wedding, far from it. Only close friends and immediate family she and Ron decided would be invited. Hermione thought about having her wedding in the backyard of her own home, with the reception there as well. Ron was all for it, and her parents burst into tears when she suggested they have wedding at their house. Hermione looked out as the familiar sound of ‘Here come the Bride’ rang out from the piano, staring at the faces of people she knew and loved. She looked over to see Ron at the altar, his eyes looking deep into her soul. The rest of the world vanished, Hermione’s brain didn’t register anything else aside from Ron. She stared right into the blue depths of his eyes, though she could swear she was staring right into his soul.  
He was wearing a beautiful suit, a blue shirt highlighting his eyes. As far as Hermione knew, Ron had never looked happier or in love with her. She could see his soul lighten and glow brighter and more powerful under her gaze. She felt weightless, as she glided up to the altar, not caring about anything, even the tears of joy and happiness streaming down her face. Hermione noticed that Ron was crying too. Before she realised it, they had stopped walking and arrived at the altar. She turned to face her father. He too was crying, but judging by the sounds Hermione was hearing, everyone in the crowd was.

“I love you so much princess” her father Mark said, kissing Hermione on the cheek and placing her hand in Ron’s. Hermione looked over to her father, someone who from the moment she saw him, trusted, and loved beyond anything. While she wasn’t the closest with her parents as others were, they were still close, and her father held a piece of heart. He was her confidant, a person who helped understand and love the world. He was her first friend, just like her mother.

“I love you too Daddy” Hermione said, watching as her dad brushed away tears and sat down near her mother. She too was crying a river in the front row. Hermione then turned to see Ron, who was just beaming at her, moisture in his eyes. She couldn’t help it, she was grinning like an idiot in love too, as Ron moved to hold her other hand. She glanced briefly at the engagement ring on her finger, happiness soaring when she realised that the wedding ring would soon be there as well.

The vows had been exchanged, tears had fallen and now the rings had to be placed forever on their fingers. Ron looked deep into her eyes, Hermione staring right back. The blue in his eyes had never looked as bright or were twinkling in the same intensity, as he placed the ring on her finger. It was a simple gold band, but she felt a massive surge of hot energy go through her body and fill her with contentment. She did the same to Ron, placing his gold band on his finger. Judging by his eyes and the massive grin on his face, he experienced the same rush as she did.

It hurt her then, the enormity of what she was doing. This was forever, not just a short term thing, not a fling. This was real, this was serious. There was no going back at all. But as Hermione looked back at Ron, there was no one else she would rather be with. Marriage, this commitment would not be easy, but with Ron by her side, she felt like she could conquer any challenge that came their way. It would be worth, to spend a life with Ron as her husband, because he was worth it, their love was worth it.

“You may kiss the bride” the man said, as Hermione and Ron grinned and came forward. They met in a passionate kiss, but not too passionate. There was a whole night for passionate moments, but for now, a kiss in front of her loved ones would be relatively tame. Hermione broke the kiss, and placed her left hand on his cheek, smiling with a tenderness and love threatening to make her body explode with pure joy. Suddenly, that happiness transformed from her heart into a golden ball of light. It floated out of her, silencing the crowd. A similar looking ball of light came from Ron’s heart, and the two balls combined a blinding flash of golden light. The most beautiful sound filled the tent, it filled Hermione and Ron with a feeling of satisfaction and pure happiness. It echoed deep inside their bodies, their souls. They shared another kiss and Hermione cried again, as Ron held onto her hand and led her down the aisle. The crowd cheered and yelled out their support for the happy couple, as they walked down, laughing.

“How am I doing?” Ron asked Hermione as they shared their first dance as husband and wife.

“Not too bad. Relax husband, you’re doing pretty well” she smiled widely at referring to her husband. Husband. Her husband was Ron Weasley, the man she had loved before she knew what love actually was. Who she would spend the rest of her life with.

“I will wife” he said with a stupid grin on her face. Hermione didn’t even bother to scold him for such a smug look, because she was certain she had an identical grin on her face. Suddenly, his face morphed into a serious one and looked at Hermione.

“You know, I used to think about this a lot as a kid” he said. Hermione smiled.

“Me and you dancing as husband and wife?” she asked. Ron shook his head.

“Well, not exactly. But like this, dancing together, being a couple. I had many dreams that were like that” he admitted as they danced.

“Let me guess. It ended up with you and I making out like randy dogs and having the most amazing sex” Hermione joked, delighted to see Ron blush and his ears turn a deep shade of red. She herself blushed as well, knowing that the naughty dreams weren’t one-sided.

“Sometimes yeah. I mean, I was a 15 year old boy. But I can remember plenty of ones I had where I didn’t, we just danced the whole time. I’d wake up in the morning with the biggest and stupidest grin on my face. And now, it’s a reality. Has been for a while now” he said tenderly. Hermione smiled, knowing the same was true for her as well. 

“We danced at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. That was amazing, one of my favourite moments with you. One of my favourite moments ever” Hermione smiled at him. He smiled back as the song ended and more couples joined the dancefloor. They still danced, as the tempo stayed the same. They continued to dance slowly, keeping with the rhythm. 

“It was. To be honest Hermione, I had no clue what I was doing. Just tried not to step on your feet and hurt you too much” he said sheepishly. Hermione laughed, then kissed him on the cheek.

“You didn’t. But tonight isn’t the night to reminisce, it’s a night to celebrate us. We’re together now, nothing can keep us apart. This is final, this is it. I’m with you for the rest of my life, and I want this to work beyond anything” she said sternly. They had had conversations similar to this one before, but this was new. But this was much more serious, this was legit by Hermione. The past was the past, and it was essential to the success of their marriage that learnt from the past, but not live in it.

“You’re right as usual” he said fondly. “And I want you to know, this is real and serious for me too. I’ve loved you before I knew what love was, and nothing matters more to me than us. Your happiness is the most important thing to me” he said sincerely. They kissed sweetly on the dancefloor, as the world dissolved into nothing and Hermione focussed solely on the feeling of Ron’s tongue inside her mouth and his hands on her body.

Fogo Island Hermione decided was the most perfect place for their honeymoon. Hermione had never actually heard of the place, but Ron was right in picking it for their celebration of their marriage. They had got married in the afternoon, but with the time difference between the two countries and the time spent flying meant it was late afternoon when they arrived. Hermione was still in her wedding dress, keeping to tradition, with no underwear on. She liked having no underwear, she felt much more comfortable. Her husband had taken a shower to wake himself up, she could hear the water rushing in the next room. He had a spent a fair amount of time in the muggle world, usually with herself or her parents, so it wasn’t like he wasn’t at sea when it came to the muggle world. But today he was super scared he would mess up and do something wrong. Hermione laughed to herself, it was so Ron to be nervous about messing things up, and he looked so adorable and cute when he got all flustered. It was one of the many things she loved about him.  
She was staring out at the water, the reflection of the moon bouncing right into her eyes. The rocky terrain at first didn’t seem so beautiful, but Hermione realised it was a natural beauty. The water was calm, the sound of the water rushing to and fro on the beach soothing her mind. Time stopped moving, as she simply stood and experienced everything around her. Her overactive brain, always scheming, always thinking, didn’t. It was nice and relaxing, to give in and let things happen. To not be in control. How long she simply stared out into nothing, thinking about nothing, doing nothing, she had no idea, but she soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a big kiss on the cheek.

“Hello gorgeous. It’s a beautiful night, almost as beautiful as you” he whispered in her ear. His hands squeezed around her body, sending a thrill up her spine. He kissed her earlobe, which made heart speed up.

“You flatter me too much Ron. But you’re right, this place is spectacular” Hermione said happily, as Ron placed his head on her shoulder. Hermione kissed his cheek and stroked his face lovingly. In Ron’s arms, Hermione felt safe, loved, and sacred. He squeezed her body again as they stared out at the sea, smiling, content in their love for each other. She let out a big sigh and snuggled deeper into his warmth, as she closed her eyes briefly, running her hands on his arms.

“I thought that maybe Paris and Rome might be too cliché. I researched some places, and this one seemed like the best for us” Ron whispered in Hermione’s ear. His tone sent shivers down her spine and made her light-headed for a second, as she hummed appreciatively from his touch.

“Your research was well done. This place is perfect. Thank you” she said. They shared a glance, and Hermione was once again blown away by his eyes. They were sparkling, a million lights shining brightly. He was staring at her with a tenderness unknown to her, looking at her like she was the most amazing woman in the world. She stared back at him, trying to convey that he was the most amazing man in the world and she loved him beyond anything. She closed her eyes and shared a quick kiss with Ron. It was chaste, but it contained so much emotion it nearly made Hermione cry. 

“I love you” Ron said with conviction and love pouring out of every word. Hermione chuckled, then cupped his cheek and kissed him again.

“And I love you” she said, a tear falling down her face. Ron used his hand to wipe away her tears as they met again in a powerful kiss. This wasn’t chaste, instead Hermione poured her heart and all her love into it, as she moved her hands into his amazing hair. Ron moved his hands onto her back and picked her up, placing against the massive window which afforded them the amazing view. They kept on kissing, showering each other in their love, lust, and affection for each other. Hermione had never felt such love in the air, as their tongues battled against each other. She felt his hands grope at her breasts, as she moaned into his mouth.

“Take this off” Ron whispered in her ear, as he kissed across her jaw. Hermione nodded, then kissed him to get his attention. Ron stopped kissing her and stared at her, fire in his eyes. Hermione peeled the dress of her, watching as he smiled and grinned as more of her delicious skin and sexy figure appeared before his eyes. Hermione threw the dress onto the nearest couch and watched his face study every inch of her body. He was looking at her like the most amazing piece of art in the world, running his hands over her skin.  
Ron had never felt so in love or attracted to one person before in his life. He moved his hands down to her legs, then over to his pants. He unzipped them, them pulled his cock out of it’s confines. He was flaccid, but he grabbed it hard and wanked himself, staring at Hermione’s phenomenal breasts. Hermione giggled, then moved one of her hands to help wank his cock and the other to rub her nipple to a hard peak. This was all the encouragement he needed to get his cock raring to go, though it had been on edge the entire day. He knew exactly what went down on a honeymoon.

“You are the most beautiful soul Hermione. And I love you so very much” he said, coming forward to snog her. He moved his hands to her waist as Hermione moved her hands into his hair. They kissed like that, for how long Hermione didn’t know. Nor she did care to know. Nothing else mattered, all that existed was herself and her husband, as she felt his cock brush against her pussy. She was dripping wet, as Ron moved one of his hands down to position himself inside her. She let out a high moan as his cock head moved inside her pussy.

“Ron, you’re much bigger than before” Hermione commented lustily, looking down at his cock. She was right, it had increased in it’s girth and length considerably.

“It’s because I’m a friviloa, isn’t it?” he clarified. Hermione had told Ron a couple of days ago that he was one, and while he had initially responded with shock at being a magical spirit and heaps of anger at her for knowing and not telling him until that moment, time had given him the opportunity to calm down and relax about it. Still, he wasn’t all that entirely comfortable with it, it would just be one of those things he would take time getting used to.

“Yes, it is” she said sheepishly. She didn’t want to start an argument with him before such an intimate and romantic moment was about to happen. Luckily, Ron seemed to be in a good mood and smiled at her, coming up for a kiss. He thrust slowly into her, establishing a deep, slow, drawn-out rhythm. Ron broke the kiss and slowly kissed along her jaw.

“I will always be here Hermione. There is no-one else I want to live my life with more than you. I love you so bloody much” he whispered in her ear, as he continued in his slow pace. There was no rush, no desire to fuck her harder, no need to increase the speed they were going at. It was slow and patient, as they shared sweet nothings and kisses. They made love, taking their time, and savouring each other’s love and basking in it.

“Life with you is so good Ron. I want this, I want us forever my husband. This is all I need, just you and me” Hermione said, as Ron pushed forward into her. She focussed on Ron’s eyes, as her body felt a slow crawl towards an orgasm. There was no part of her egging her on to let him slam into her hard and fast, achieving an orgasm. Slow and steady lovemaking was what the pair of them needed. Besides, a slow and patient build to an orgasm was much more satisfying than a quick release from an intense fuck.

“I want that too. It’s you and me forever Hermione. You and me for eternity, making love, living a life full of love, and meaning. Making this world a better place” Ron said, feeling his balls tighten and ready to explode. And while it may not have physically been as intense as many other times, the emotional pull, the fact he was going to cum deep inside Hermione, the girl he had loved since he was little boy, made it the most pleasurable experience of his life. He continued to slowly push in and out of her pussy, watching as Hermione glanced all over his face, occasionally kissing him.

“Yes Ron, I love you so much” she said, as she felt the familiar signs of an orgasm. 

“I do too. More than you can ever know” he said, as he came forward and met Hermione in a powerful kiss. Hermione climaxed and her moans were silenced by Ron’s mouth. She had much more physically satisfying orgasms before, but not felt as important, deep, or impactful as this one. She vaguely heard Ron yelling her name as he came as well, but the emotional high she experienced blocked out all noise. She felt infinitely closer to Ron now, much more connected and entwined to his fate, his future. She realised with a massive wave of happiness that it was now their future. 

“That was different” Ron said in a curious tone. 

“Much better though” Hermione said. Ron smiled, then kissed her on the lips. He carried her to the bed and laid her down lovingly. He didn’t move, just watched as Hermione gazed up at him with so much love, so much joy, so much tenderness. He wished in a way that he could take that look, memorise it, and send it telepathically to his 14 year old self, telling him that Hermione really did love him, cared for him, desired him and to not mess up. But it was pointless, stupid, and negative. There was no point looking back, reminiscing, and thinking about what should have done, mistakes they had both made. The past was the past, the future was what they should be focussing on.

“You’re thinking about the past aren’t you?” Hermione asked. Ron nodded; Hermione knew him better than the back of her own hand.

“I shouldn’t I know. It’s hard not to. It’s me and you” he said simply. Hermione understood as Ron collapsed on the bed, inches away from her lips. Hermione stared into his eyes and melted her hand and fingers into his. They stayed that way as Hermione considered her next words.

“It’s an easy trap to fall into. I do occasionally as well. But we cant let it rule over us, take up all of our time, wondering and saying what if all the time? And while I think it doesn’t hurt every once in a while to think about those days, there is no point. We cannot change our past Ron, we can only change our future. Besides, maybe if we did do different things, we wouldn’t be here right now. Yes, Ron, it’s the truth” she said quickly as Ron looked to interrupt. “Maybe if we went out earlier things might have changed. This is all that matters Ron” she ended, squeezing his hands affectionately. She kissed him on the forehead.

“Forward, not back” he said. Hermione beamed, such a simple statement that encapsulated everything that needed to be said. It was the focus of their relationship, their marriage, their life. It had to be for it to be successful. 

“Exactly. Forward, not back” Hermione replied, coming forward to meet him in a kiss. Their hands disconnected, but only to circle around each other’s back. They were both fully dressed, but that changed based on the passion and love they kissed with.

“I want you forever Hermione. What does my queen want on our honeymoon?” Ron asked in a voice dripping with tenderness and care. Hermione felt her heart beat faster from his loving words as he kissed along her collarbone, his kisses burning her skin and making her feel alive. His touch on her skin was simply indescribable. 

“You. Just you, making love to me. Over and over, as many times as her king wants. I want to be loved by my king” she said as Ron grinned up at her, trailing kisses along her neck. Hermione let out a low moan as Ron moved his hands to her wedding dress.

“The king wants many, many times. I will bow down to my queen and show her just how much love and desire I have for her and will have for her for eternity” he said, squeezing her breasts over her dress. Hermione let out a moan. Ron kissed her on the lips as he grabbed her dress and ever so carefully removed it from her body. He laid the dress down away from their activities reverently.

“That dress made you look even more beautiful and stunning. I didn’t think it was possible, because you are the most beautiful and stunning woman in the world” Ron muttered as he kissed down Hermione’s skin. Hermione wove her fingers in his luscious ginger hair that she adored as he worshipped her stomach. On top of her Ministry work, she worked out with the girls to keep in good shape. And while Ron may have a bit of a gut, he still did regular exercise to keep himself healthy.

“You’re dripping. You’re soaking for me, aren’t you?” Ron whispered, as Hermione nodded. Her hands were still in his hair, as Ron grinned up at her. He gave a long lick of her pussy, making Hermione moan deliciously. He went to work on her pussy, happy he knew all the areas that made Hermione’s toes curl and her hands grip harder into his hair. He slurped hard on her clit and wasn’t disappointed when Hermione screamed out “Ron! Right there, harder!”. He didn’t hesitate to comply with her orders.  
It was a shock how good Ron was at eating pussy. He was quite enthusiastic when he ate normal food, but he seemed to reach a new level of excitement when it came to drinking her dry. Her pussy was gushing out juices like a water hose, as Ron stuck his tongue deep inside her. His long tongue went deep inside, as he wiggled it around her vagina. The sensations he was creating was all too much for Hermione, as she felt her core ready to explode all over her husband. Husband!

“RON! DEEPER, SHOVE YOUR TONGUE DEEP IN MY CUNT!” Hermione begged him. Ron was wise enough to use silencing charms around their cabin because Hermione was very loud in bed. He gladly obliged and shoved his tongue deep into her twat, covering his tongue in her delicious juices as he felt her gripping his hair more tightly than before. She was on the verge of cumming, so Ron used his thumb to brush her clit.

“FUCK!!!” Hermione screamed out as her pussy squirted her tasty nectar all over Ron’s face. She knew it was only one of the many orgasms she was bound to have tonight, and that thought only excited her further. The height that he could bring her too was simply amazing, as the high of happiness and lust decreased slowly as her breath went back to normal. She giggled when Ron stuck his tongue into her bellybutton.

“Ron” she admonished half-heartedly. Ron kissed her there again, before he moved his head back down to her and his hands up to her tits. 

“Another taste of my queen’s delicious pussy. And I want your tits too” he said seconds before he took a long lick of her pussy. His hands grabbed and roughly squeezed her soft and delicious mounds of flesh. His cock was raging inside his pants, begging to be let out and unleashed it’s power on the stunning witch who was now his wife. But he refrained, knowing he had time to enjoy and savour the moment when it came.

“Oh Ron, more, please, more” Hermione whispered in the sexiest voice she could. She moved her hands on top of Ron’s, begging him to grab her large breasts harder and rougher. He was so good with his big, strong hands as he groped hard at her flesh. His tongue sucked hard on her clit, making Hermione close her eyes from his attentions. The lust inside her body agreed as a deep moan erupted from her throat. Her nipples were being drawn to peaks as Ron rubbed them with his fingers. 

Tits were the best thing ever created as Ron felt the massive amounts of flesh he adored so much. He could barely go a day without thinking about them, big, juicy, firm, soft, all so amazing and sexy and just so perfect. The joy got even better as he felt Hermione’s tits coated in lube, no doubt Hermione using a lubing charm to make her massive tits even better. Ron slurped hard on her pussy, watching as her folds glistened with her juices. He was well aware of the juices still on his face, but found he liked the feeling. And her taste was excellent. His cock grew to it’s full size, which seemed a little bigger than before, making him wonder how it got that big. 

Still, he had a pussy to eat and no were tasting than Hermione’s as he lapped at her twat and slurped her juices messily. Hermione still had her hands on his begging him to squeezed harder, which he did. He was rewarded with a delicious moan of his name, making his cock twitch in his pants. The lube on his hands and the firm feel of her breasts was making it hard to not ravish her over and over again, but he instead spent all his energy groping her massive tits and slurping up her juices.  
Lubing her tits always led to some fun activities, and Hermione found Ron even more passionate and horny as his hands groped her flesh. She felt her pussy throb, as Ron lapped at her clit while tweaking her nipples. Hermione let out a little squeak of pleasure, as Ron continued to feast upon her nectar. 

“My king, you are so good with your tongue. Please, make me cum all over your face” Hermione pleaded with Ron. She was close now to her second orgasm, knowing Ron would speed things up now she was that close to orgasm. Ron spanked her breasts, and sucked hard on her clit, as Hermione closed her eyes.  
Hermione’s clit was the thing that really got her going, so Ron focussed all of his attentions on sucking hard on that area. He started tweaking and playing with her nipples, then moved his head off her and up to her ear. Before Hermione could complain, he moved one of his hands down to pussy and inserted some of his fingers into it. It was beyond hot and moist, and Ron found a thrill of excitement go through his body: he couldn’t wait to shag her brains out with his rock-hard cock.

“You’re going to cum for me, aren’t you Hermione? All over my hand?” he whispered. He bit down on her earlobe, his hand in her pussy and his other hand groping and squeezing her breasts reverently. Hermione moaned again, nodding, staring right into his eyes.

“Yes, gods yes Ron. I’m close” she said in a sexy voice. Ron bent down and sucked hard on her nipples. He glanced up at her and kissed her on the lips.

“Cum for me Hermione. Cum my wife, cover my hand in your juices so you can drink them up” he said. He bend down and sucked hard on her nipples as Hermione screamed his name and her juices sprayed out over his hand. Hermione thrashed on the bed, as her orgasm washed over her. Ron noticed just how beautiful she was, free of any stress and concern. Watching Hermione let go, give in to her lust was an amazing sight to behold. Hermione closed her eyes for a while, as Ron kissed her on the lips softly. Then, she grabbed at her stomach in obvious discomfort and her face showed some pain.

“You need a break?” Ron asked her. Hermione nodded, unable to speak as he plopped down next to her on the bed.

“A short one though. Just need a moment to catch my breath” she whispered croakily, taking deep breathes to calm herself. Ron just sat down next to her, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. He was suddenly very thankful that she was here, that her heart was beating, lungs taking and expelling air, her mouth eating and drinking. Thankful that out of all the places she would be, she chose to be right here, by his side.

“You pass out or something?” Ron asked Hermione as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“No, just needed a moment to process two massive orgasms. I don’t think my body was quite prepared for it” she explained. She saw his eyebrows raise in concern, so Hermione performed a complicated charm to detect if there were any major health issues she was having. Thankfully, there was nothing to report, and Hermione figured out the problem. She had been winded out from the force of her orgasm and needed the opportunity to get her breath back.

“I got winded” she said in a somewhat normal voice, still taking deep breathes to ensure she was ok.

“You got winded from an orgasm?” Ron asked with obvious amusement. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron snuggled up to her and kissed her stomach.

“Yes Ron, I did. I don’t know how, but I did” she said as Ron burst out laughing. Hermione smacked his arm, barely able to contain her grin. Still, off all the things she expected on her honeymoon being nude as the day she was born, having recovered from being winded while her husband who was still fully clothed laughing and giggling like a 10-year-old boy.

“I’m sorry honey, but that is the funniest thing ever. Of all the times we do it, on our honeymoon, you get winded from sex” he said, struggling to keep a straight face. Hermione smacked his head playfully, then kissed him on the lips.

“You’re right. But I wish you would stop laughing and instead pleasure your wife” Hermione said in a seductive tone. Ron stopped laughing, and moved his hands across her body, smiling at her.

“Oh I will Mrs Weasley. But I like this about us. When things don’t go to plan, we don’t freak out and let it ruin the moment. Instead, we adapt and change according to our needs. It’s something really good to have” he said insightfully. Hermione found what he said to be very true, they had done a lot of that together. When she young if her plans didn’t work she would get stressed and lose concentration. But time had given her growth, and know she was much more confident in her own and others’ abilities when things didn’t work out.

“That’s true. I mean, we’ve changed so much when we first started dating. But that’s good, we need to change as time goes on. We need to be our best selves, the best version of ourselves” she said. Ron nodded, then kissed on her stomach.

“Too right. But as entertaining as this chat is, I have a wife to pleasure” he said, smiling sexily as he came up to Hermione’s mouth. They snogged hard, Ron shoving his tongue right into Hermione’s mouth. His hands were in her hair, loving the sensation and feel of her bushy hair. Hermione put her own hands in his ginger locks, letting him dictate terms. He was naturally good in the bed, so kissed him back with all the passion and love inside her heart. The room became think we lust and adoration, as they broke the kiss and giggled at each other with ridiculous grins on their faces.

“I love you” Ron said. 

“I love you too” Hermione said, moving her hands down to his cock over his pants. It was flaccid, as Hermione slowly and teasingly moved her hands up and down in a rhythm. She trailed kisses along his jaw, showering him in love and affection.

“Gods, Hermione, you’re so good” Ron said. Hermione kissed along his neck, moving her hands up to take off his suit jacket. Ron helped her take it off, as she flung it away. Ron chuckled at her enthusiasm, as she moved her hands to his buttons on his shirt and undid them carefully. She moved her mouth up to his and snogged him thoroughly, all the while her hands had continued to work on his shirt. Once they were all done, Hermione took the shirt off and kissed up and down his arms, his fingers, knuckles, every inch of skin on his wonderful body.

He didn’t need to ask, but Hermione knew it was he wanted her to do. Once again, they communicated to each other purely through body language and stares. Hermione came back to his mouth, then grinned massively, kissing down his pecs to his nipples. She gave them a tentative suck, which made Ron groan and she continued to lap at his nipples. He was getting quite aroused from her attentions and love, and he could feel his cock tighten and harden inside his underwear.   
Hermione continued to trail kisses and attention down his body. She knew he wanted this, had always wanted this. Attention, desire, want directed at him. She peered up at him, telling him with her eyes that she was his, and now they were married, she was his forever and ever. She reached his pants, kissing the fabric. She could feel his cock raging, determined to be released from its cage. It must have been hard for a long time, and in her head she marvelled at his ability to please her before he pleased himself. She pressed a kiss onto his cock, then nuzzled her cheek onto it, feeling it lengthen out.

When Hermione nuzzled her cheek against his cock, Ron let out a deep, gravelly moan. Hermione was simply so good, way too good and way too smart to be alive. But she was, she was breathing and eating and living. She decided, she made the choice, that the person she wanted to experience life with was him. She saw something in him, something that would make him worth falling in love with, just so she could experience whatever it is that he had for the rest of her life.

Hermione undid the buttons on the top of his pants with her teeth, watching his eyes light up. She unzipped his pants and removed his pants, throwing them near her wedding dress. His cock was much, much bigger. Hermione could tell by the outline, he had grown quite a lot in size. She giggled, then grabbed his cock over the top of his underwear with her hands. It responded to her touch, hardening up. Ron groaned as she pressed kissed along the base of his cock, moving down one leg, leaving a trail of kisses down to his toes. His legs had grown strong from his work as an auror, as she noticed his big thighs. They were lovely.

Ron closed his eyes as he felt Hermione’s fantastic lips on his skin. Every kiss on his body felt like a declaration of her love for him, a sign that she would always be here, committed to this, to them being together. He felt his underwear slid down his legs, Hermione gasping as his cock smacked against her cheek. He looked down to see his size improved, from 10 inches to 12, and Hermione seemed fixated on it. Her eyes widened, captivated at the sight of his very impressive beast of a dick. It was fully erect, twitching eagerly, almost begging to be sucked. How he wanted her to, to close her eyes, tighten her lips around it and fuck her throat raw until he would fill her with his cum. Hermione seemed unable to tear her gaze away from his cock, as he felt a large surg confidence in himself. He felt good about himself, and pride. He was good enough, good enough for Hermione. That was more than enough for him, and he found love and adoration for witch that was now his wife.

She had read it would get bigger, but even Hermione found it hard to believe a penis could be so amazing. When she was little, they were gross, vile, things. As she got older, she was curious about them, and having two boys as her best friends didn’t help matters. She didn’t think about Harry in that way, the first and only time she thought about it she nearly threw up. But Ron, well, that actually wasn’t too bad. She didn’t mind that thought, in fact, she liked and rather mischievously for her, wondered if she catch a peek of him during his Hogwarts day in the buff. And when they first had sex, a couple of months after the war had ended, she was very happy and relieved when he was packing that monster inside his pants. Now, his cock was even juicer, pre-cum dribbling down the side, veins popping, glistening in the light.   
Watching Hermione lick her lips and drool at the sight of his dick like it was her favourite popsicle made Ron groan. Fuck, the sight of her doing that was completely mental.

“This cock is so big and juicy. I’m sure it’s very tasty” Hermione moaned. Ron groaned out as Hermione fondled his balls. She used tenderness and care, churning up his cum deliciously. She spat on them, giggling.

“I love your cum. And I love your cock, it’s so much bigger and better than before” she said as she rubbed his balls roughly. Ron groaned again, peering down at his wife. She looked so happy and free, with a big grin on her face.

“Suck it Hermione. Suck my cock, drain my balls of my cum. I want your pretty mouth wrapped around my massive beast” Ron commanded. Hermione’s eyes glazed over in love, then kept her eyes on his, approaching his cock. She closed her lips around his cock and closed her eyes, moving her head down it. She let the most delicious and seductive moan, making Ron let out a low groan. Her mouth was hot and tight, her hands delicate as they begged for his cum.

His taste before was sublime, but now is was seriously addicting. Like the tastiest treat, the most delicious chocolate she had ever tasted. She had a major sweet tooth, but she was smart enough to keep it in check. Ron’s cock was the best thing though: she could indulge on his sweetness and not have to gain the extra weight she normally would from eating junk food. She couldn’t help her moans, her actions once his wonderful, amazing cock was inside her mouth. Her brain switched off and all she could do now was let the wave of lust and love for her husband take her away.

There had been more physical satisfying blowjobs, but there was none that meant more than the one Ron was receiving. He didn’t really care all that much about how she went about it, all that mattered was the gesture. He had received plenty of these in his life, but for once, he didn’t really mind what Hermione did. He wanted her to follow her heart, let her decide what she wanted, and whatever that was, he would gladly give. He looked down at her, watching with glee as she licked the underside of his cock and rubbed it with her hands. It was so big that Hermione couldn’t even grip it with both of her petite hands. She licked from the base to the very tip, then enveloped the head of his beast inside her mouth and moaned. His head rolled back onto the pillows and a deep moan came out of his mouth.

Techniques flew out of the window as Hermione continued to let inch after inch of his dick go down her throat. It was seriously addicting his taste, and it helped because he was very, very thick. His meat was tender inside her but is was a struggle to fit inside her. He was just so big, so hot, so thick and juicy. She went deeper, using her hands to wank the rest of his cock that wasn’t in her mouth, her throat bulging with his meat. It felt so good, as she moved her head up and down. She let out another moan, as she moved down to his big, heavy balls and sucked on them. They were precious, one of the most valuable things in the world, because they housed his cum. Cum that would impregnate her, that had impregnated others and would always do so. He would have many children, and the sight of many red-haired children running around filled her with joy and excitement.

“Suck those balls. That’s the spot” Ron groaned as Hermione did her job dutifully. She soon went back to his cock, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, then sucking hard on his top. His hands went into her hair, and she placed her hands on his thighs. Ron then slammed his cock fully into her mouth, noticing that he definitely was bigger than before. And Hermione took it all without complaint. His balls slapped against her chin, as drool covered his cock. Hermione was gagging hard, as the most delicious and erotic sounds were being produced by her. Ron slipped his cock out and Hermione took a huge breath. She giggled, wanked him hard, all the while keeping her eyes on him.

“I want your cum. In my stomach, your tasty, scrumptious cum that I want. That I need to live. Please cum in me, feed your wife” she begged. Hermione then enveloped his cock in her mouth again, wanting his cum inside her now. She wanted all her holes to be filled by him, to be so exhausted and spent on their honeymoon. She wanted to be shagged stupid, till she was humming to herself, till she lost her mind. She kept on going, moving her head along his cock, and slurping his cock with her tongue. His moans, grunts and encouragement made her horny, as she savagely gripped and fondled his balls. She could feel the cum in his balls churn up and get ready to release, as a thrill of excitement shot through her body at the thought of swallowing his tasty cum.

He was close to orgasm now, his balls ready to shoot his load deep into Hermione. He peered down to see Hermione begging with her eyes for his semen. She removed his cock from her mouth and used her two hands to wank him off hard and fast. Her tongue poked out, wanting to be covered in his white liquid.

“Cum for me. Cum in your wife’s mouth and fill her stomach with your delicious spunk” Hermione moaned as Ron felt his balls ready to explode.

“Take it! Drink all of my cum!” Ron roared as his cock exploded and his cum shot out like a bullet. Hermione closed her eyes as the first massive load hit her on the tongue. It was so tasty, as Ron’s cum continued to coat her face. Her tongue was covered completely in his spunk, but her face and hair were soon covered in his cum. She kept her tongue open as Ron finished his job, panting hard from his orgasm.

Ron didn’t realise how much cum he could store, so he was surprised at the amount he shot out on Hermione. Her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, and her tongue were coated thick in his seed. Hermione kept her eyes on him, then took a big swallow of his cum. She had a big grin on her face, as she made a moan of satisfaction, then using her fingers to collect the dollops on her face and swallowing them as well.

“Is there some in my hair?” Hermione asked. Ron nodded, grabbing his wand, and drying her hair. Hermione seemed pleased, as she slid up his body for a snog. They shared saliva, as they hands roamed each other wildly. Ron’s cock was still hard, and Hermione was more than ready for her pussy to finally be filled with his meat. It was amazing just having it in her mouth, she couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to have it in her cunt. And maybe even her asshole. 

“Your cum was so delicious. It was the tastiest thing I had ever eaten. But my pussy is hungry for it, and so is my asshole” she said. Ron grinned, then snogged her again. 

“Yeah, but I want to fuck your tits and cover your amazing chest in my cum” Ron said hungrily, biting down on Hermione’s earlobe. Hermione groaned, then kissed down his body until she reached his cock and balls. Hermione looked up at him, then bit her lip and cupped her tits together. 

“You love my tits Ron?” she asked him, licking the tips of her nips. Ron’s cock twitched, her tits were fucking amazing, huge, and juicy and so firm. He nodded.

“I do. They are fucking awesome!” he said happily. Hermione giggled, then moved one of her breasts up to his mouth.

“You love my breasts? You want to suck on them?” Hermione said, dragging her breasts against Ron’s chest. Ron let out a gravelly moan, the sensation of her breasts on his skin was fantastic and so hot. 

“Oh fuck yes. Get your big titties up here wife and let me suck them” Ron said. Hermione nodded, then moved one within reach of his mouth. Ron grabbed Hermione and moved her quickly where both of her tits covered his face. He took a moment to enjoy the view, his vision completely surrounded by the most amazing sight in the world: Hermione’s breasts. He then kissed every inch of her breasts he could feast hungry and horny to ravish his beautiful wife. Her flesh tasted so delicious under his tongue, nipping, and sucking. Her nipples looked so tasty and inviting. He sucked hard on her nipples, loving the moans coming from Hermione’s mouth.

Ron’s mouth was amazing, and his tongue too. Watching him feast on her nipples, suck hard, and clearly enjoy it made her squeal and moan heartly. She put her hands in his hair and pushed him deeper into her heart, which was met with another moan and groan from him. She could tell he was in heaven: there were few things Ron loved more than big, bouncy, firm breasts. He was swapping from breast to breasts, biting down and sucking on her skin. She let out moans and groans, whispers of encouragement to spur him on.

“Fuck my cock with your tits” he said, pressing one final kiss to her breasts, before kissing Hermione. Hermione returned the kiss passionately, then moved her body down to his cock. She kept her eyes locked on his, then cupped her tits in her hand. Ron had never seen such a beautiful and erotic sight: Hermione Granger, no, Hermione Weasley, peering up at him, her hands full with the most amazing set of breasts any female human ever had. He felt his heart soar and his stomach flip, because he had fallen in love again with the most brilliant, breath-taking witch that had ever lived. Hermione moved her breasts to Ron’s dick, then created a very narrow channel for his cock to move through.

His cock was so large that it was hard to fit in between her massive rack. But Hermione didn’t give up and found the right angle. She could feel the heat emanating from his dick, as she squished her massive tits together and slowly massaged his cock up and down. The Friviloa magic began to take effect, her nipples hardening up and her tits being fucked by such an amazing piece of meat made her head spin with lust. She let out delicious moans, all the while focused on giving her husband the utmost in pleasure.  
The feeling of his cock in between her tits was simply indescribable. He could only let out groans and moans like a caveman, his dick sandwiched between two amazing and delicious mounds giving him unbelievable amounts of pleasure. His cock was so big that it Hermione’s chin each time he thrust up hard, so she opened her mouth so the tip could enter her amazing mouth. The sights and sounds she was making made his libido roar and his balls tingle in anticipation for a massive orgasm. He and Hermione hadn’t had sex for a fortnight in preparation for their honeymoon, so they were itching to make love all night long. It had been way too long since he had a good titfuck, and he was enjoying this one way too much. 

Hermione stopped thrusting his cock and dribbled down in between her tits, using her spit as a lubricant to make thrusting easier. She moved again, making Ron groan and mutter utter nonsense, as he slowly lost his mind to pleasure and lust. Hermione smiled to herself, watching the man she loved experience such happiness and joy. His hands were on her sides, and he never looked happier. The taste of his meat was so good, as it hit her mouth each time her went up. She couldn’t wait for him to finally let it enter and ravage her pussy.

His balls were ready to snap, as her tits squished together, combined with gentle sucking of his tip, and how well lubricated the tight channel was. He glanced at Hermione, whose eyes conveyed such love and lust. She let out a high moan, rubbing her nips as his cock continued to fuck her enormous breasts, feeling ready to cover her tits in his sperm. He moved his cock out of her breasts and furiously wanked them over her breasts. Hermione got the message, and cupped her very big tits in her hands, staring at him seductively.

“Cover my tits in your cum. Show me who they belong to, whose they are” Hermione said in a passionate voice. That sent Ron over the edge, his possessiveness and desire to mark hers as his made him shoot his cum all over Hermione’s breasts. Rope after rope of his thick, smelly, tasty cum covered Hermione’s bust. Ron felt a surge of excitement and perverse joy go up his spine as he came all over his wife’s amazing tits. Once he finished, he stared at Hermione’s tits, delighted to see just his cum spread all over her chest. Hermione rubbed his cum all over body, making Ron let out groan.

“You are going to be the death of me” he said. Hermione laughed, as she swiped a bit of his cum and slurped it up.

“Hmm, tasty” she commented, using her wand to remove his cum from her body. She moved up his body, so they were now face to face, their chests touching. Ron moved to capture Hermione’s hands in his own, entwining them and bringing them onto his chest: just above his heart. Hermione watched, no words spoken between the pair of them. Ron came forward and met Hermione in a slow, long, simple kiss, but it conveyed so much love it brought tears to both their eyes. Ron wiped her tears away, then removed one of his hands so he could position himself near her entrance. He flipped them over, so know he was on top, as his cock was lined up to enter her.

“I love you so much Hermione Jean Weasley” he said, keeping his eyes locked on hers. More tears went down her face, as Hermione looked at him with a tenderness and love he had never seen before.

“And I love you Ronald Billius Weasley. So very, very much” she whispered. They met in another slow but powerful kiss, as Ron inched forward and sheathed himself inside Hermione. There was no frenzied coupling, no rush for an orgasm. Ron went slow, took his time, and made love to the most amazing woman in his life, the one who would stay by his side forever. He slowly pushed into her until his entire cock was inside her pussy. Hermione had never felt so full before, as his cock was rubbing up against her womb. Ron pulled out at a snail’s pace, keeping his gaze on her.

“I want a life with you Hermione. I want kids, I want to grow old with you, gods Hermione, I just want you” Ron said, kissing Hermione’s cheeks.

“You have me Ron. I’m yours, just as you are mine” she said, letting Ron kiss along her jaw. He was so soft and careful as he moved in and out of her pussy. It was good, sensationally good. “Oh god Ron, please don’t stop, don’t stop, you’re so big and so good” she let out moans as Ron continued to please with his cock. It was crazy how big he was, and just how right and unbelievably good it felt to have him inside her. She moved her hands off his chest and onto his back, scratching his back as he thrust into her pussy. He did so with talent, hitting all the right spots making her cry out in exquisite pleasure. 

Hermione was tight, and oh so good. He didn’t want to move fast, there was time later on to fuck her senseless, but for now he would enjoy how wet and hot she felt underneath him. Their chests were pressed together, skin on skin. Her nipples on his bare chest was electrifying, as he peppered kisses all over her face and neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Hermione was making the most delicious sounds and moans, whispering her love for him, taking all that he gave her and basking in his love for her.   
Ron’s slow pace was torture, but a delightful torture. His words, his kisses, his caresses on her skin was so heartfelt and touching. His massive dick was so good, so very good, making her pussy gush with her juices. Physically, she could have cared less. Just being with Ron like this, bodies pressed together, completely, and utterly vulnerable, with no layers between them, meant so much to her. And hearing him speak those sweet nothings, promising to love and protect her, to raise their children with respect and love, to be by her side no matter the problem, filled her heart with love and gratitude for this incredible man.

“Cum in me Ron. Fill me with your goodness” Hermione said. She didn’t really care too much about herself, Ron had looked after her before and she knew he would make sure she would be satisfied later on anyway. Hermione’s words urged Ron on, as his slow pace made the build for his orgasm much more satisfying and powerful. He felt so good to draw out the passion and love they shared for one another until he reached that amazing climax. It was the thought of holding a small, ginger-haired child with Hermione in a hospital bed that triggered his orgasm, as he let out a deep, long groan.

Hermione felt her pussy being filled with Ron’s spunk, sighing as Ron closed his eyes. His body was all over hers, and she loved the feeling of being surrounded by him, being beneath him. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, so she kissed all over his shoulders and rubbed his back. He was still inside her, and she liked the feeling.

“Gods Hermione, that was so good” Ron said. 

“It was. And all those things you said. so sweet my love. So perfect” she said. Ron nuzzled his nose against hers, all the while a stupid grin began to form on his face. She didn’t bother to scold him for it, she was having the same grin on her face.

“I want a life with you Hermione. That’s all I have ever wanted” he said sincerely. 

“Than a life together we shall have” she said. Ron looked her in the eyes and they met in another powerful kiss. Their hands roamed, Hermione massaging Ron’s back while he squeezed her amazing ass. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft and smooth ass cheeks, and there was so much to enjoy. His libido roared as she moaned into his mouth and moved her body closer to his. She massaged his back more softly, as he flipped her over so she was on top now. Hermione giggled, then continued to keep kissing him, moving her hands down his body to his butt. She gave it an experimental squeeze, then moved it around to his front and tingled his balls roughly. 

As Ron broke the kiss, Hermione giggled again as she watched him groan and mutter aimlessly. She sat up and moved her ass back to his cock, rubbing her wet pussy against his cock. Ron let out a series of curses under his breath, as Hermione bent down to his ear and sucked on his earlobe.

“My pussy got your cum. But my asshole wants some too. You got some cum for my tight little asshole husband?” she asked, giving short, sharp kisses along his jawline. He was growing a slight stubble, ginger as the rest of his hair on his body. 

“Yes wife. I have loads of cum for your asshole” Ron muttered. Hermione gave him a kiss on the lips, then positioned her asshole over his cock. She arched her back and moved her hands down to his thighs. She angled her body as his massive dick entered her. She closed her eyes, making sure not to pull down too quickly to hurt herself or make her bleed. That would not be welcome on her honeymoon. Even though only the very tip was inside her, she could felt so good, and her asshole welcomed the pleasure he could provide.

Her asshole was so tight, so ready for him, but he waited. Hermione looked to be preparing herself, so Ron waited patiently. Yes, he was in charge, but he wouldn’t do anything without the girls permission. Hermione slowly sank down onto his cock, letting out a scream of pure pleasure. Her eyes were closed, her face masking happiness and joy. Ron closed his eyes as well, as his cock was fully inside her anus. It was simply too good for words, the feeling travelling up his spine and into his brain. It was seriously addicting, as Hermione started to bounce on his cock.

There was something so thrilling about anal sex, it was so dirty and naughty. Hermione found the thrill added to the pleasure Ron’s cock gave her, which was paramount. Once again, it was just her and Ron, all on their own. She bounced on his cock, screaming out each time he was fully inside her asshole. He was so big and thick, so full of life, and it filled her body with happiness. Her asshole was slowly being torn as she set a slow pace to begin with, her tits bouncing wildly in her face.

“Oh gods, Ron, your cock is fucking big, so fucking good” Hermione said at the top of her lungs. Ron grinned, as he moved his hands to her hips and thrust up every time Hermione came down. It was so hot and tight inside her asshole, he couldn’t help but let out deep and gravely moans, hearing her moans and groans, begging for him to go faster and harder. The sound of skin meeting skin with a delicious slap made Ron’s lust spin and his mind turn into mush. All that mattered was that he fucked Hermione, as his cock continued to assault her asshole. 

Hermione moved one of her hands onto her clit, rubbing it hard while her other hand was rubbing her nipple. Ron was on control, his hips keeping her balance as he slammed into her again and again. Ron’s cock was simply incredible, the way he pierced her body and gave her maximum pleasure to her soul and her heart. The flesh on her ass smashing his groin was fantastic too, as her body was soon on fire with love and lust. They were warring with each other for dominance, and Hermione didn’t really car which one won. Love and lust, she felt them both in equal measure when it came to Ron. Her asshole was being torn apart, bit by bit, and she loved every second. Ron was slamming into her as hard as he could, their skin rippling against each other.  
He could feel his balls tighten, as they slapped against her large ass cheeks. Her tits were bouncing in front of her face, the large mounds jiggling erotically each time she bounced on his cock.

“FUCK ME RON. FILL MY ASSHOLE WITH YOUR CUM, PAINT MY INSIDES WITH YOUR SEED!!!” Hermione pleaded as loud as she could voice. Ron took no time to increase the speed of his thrusts, making her mouth open in a silent ‘o’. Her fingers were a blur on her clit, desperately seeking an orgasm she could feel to be one of the most powerful she ever had. She kneaded her tits roughly, seeking a powerful release. She could feel it dawning on her, and she wanted it more than anything. Ron’s cock was still pounding into her, his hands still on her hips, slamming into her full throttle. Hermione saw a bright light in her eyes, and could feel her asshole clench tighter and tighter, begging Ron’s dick to spray her insides with his seed.

“Cum for me Hermione. I’m gonna coat your asshole in my cum” Ron said. The dirty talk sent Hermione over the edge.

“I’M CUMMING ON YOUR BIG FUCKING COCK! THE BEST COCK IN THE WORLD! FUCK ME!!” She squealed as her juices erupted out of her pussy and straight onto Ron’s groin. Her mind was mush, her brain completely spent and her body tired from his efforts. She closed her eyes and moved her body to lay on Ron’s. His arms surrounded her as he was still pumping into her asshole. She was only vaguely aware of it, the light in her eyes and pleasure was still coursing through her veins, dulling her senses.

“Fuck!! Cumming deep in your asshole!” Ron yelled as with one final thrust he deposited his sperm directly into her asshole. He let out the longest and deepest moan he could, biting down on Hermione’s shoulder. His cock still spurted out his spunk, as he moved to kiss her shoulder tenderly. He finished cumming, but still kept his cock inside as their faces met again.

“That was bloody amazing” Hermione said. Ron chuckled, then moved his hands down to her ass and groped them roughly. 

“It was. But I want another go at your pussy, my cock needs to be home” he said huskily. His cock hardened in approval, making Hermione groan.

“And my pussy wants another load of your delicious cum” she said. They snogged as Ron moved his cock out of her asshole, and let it relax for a bit. Ron moved his hands up to Hermione’s back, feeling the sweat on her back. He realised that they both needed a break to calm down, so he broke the kiss and laid Hermione flat on his body. Ron felt a little tired himself, so he took some deep breathes to calm his heart down.

They stayed together in their embrace, their hearts pounding at the same rhythm.

“Didn’t realise how much energy this took out of me” Ron said. Hermione chuckled. 

“It’s been a big day” she said. Ron mulled over her words, drawing circles on her naked back. 

“You’re right” he said deep in thought. He continued to stare off into space, not taking notice of Hermione’s questioning glance.

“What is it Ron?” she asked him, rolling onto her side, and stroking his arm. Ron snapped to attention, looking at Hermione.

“Sorry, was off in fairy land for a while there” he said. Hermione raised her eyebrow and snuggled up to him.

“Care to share the inner workings of your mind Ronald?” she asked haughtily. Ron smiled at her, then kissed her softly on the lips. Even the simplest of kisses with Hermione made his head light and his heart soar, his love for her was that strong.

“Just reminded me of everything we did you know. Today. And I tired I really am. I think I only want one more round before we go to sleep” he said. Hermione bit her lip, which made Ron’s heart flip. She was so adorable when she did that.

“I agree. I am quite tired from today’s events, and I think sleep will be the best for the both of us. But one for one final time tonight, make love to me Ron. One more time before we star our next great adventure” she said. Their eyes were glued together, visions from the past flashing through their minds.

They had grown, from 11-year-olds who couldn’t stand the sight of each other, to adults who couldn’t bare to live life without the other. There had been plenty of rows, tears, laughs, hugs, blushes, giggles, anger, fear, rejection. But above all else, from a time or a moment they couldn’t pinpoint, they had love. Love enough to consume their souls, their very beings, love that had grown over time.

Hermione couldn’t remember the exact moment she had fallen in love with Ron, but she found that there really never was an answer. There wasn’t a single thing he did to change her feelings, but she definitely noticed it when she was no longer friends with Harry and Ron during their third year at Hogwarts. How the pain she felt of not being around Ron hurt her far more than the pain of not being around Harry. How much she missed his amazing sense of humour, lop-sided grin, relaxed attitude, his whole being really. And her she was now, years later. There was no war, no more Voldemort. And she had much to gain from the end, Ron was here, by her side, and now, forever hers as her husband. A journey that had begin funnily enough on a train, had taken it’s next stop in Fogo Island, where she and her Ron had celebrated their love and respect for one another.   
Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Ron remembered the very first thing he could recall about Hermione. Her massive, bushy, messy hair. He found it adorable, that a witch who so often was always in charge, so organised and controlled in her manner, had hair that wouldn’t. It was chaotic and only heaps of hair product and Sleakezey’s hair potion could get it to fit into any discernible hair style. It always made him laugh because Hermione detested it and he absolutely adored it. There were many times when Hermione would go on and on about how terrible and awful her hair was, and he would bite his tongue to stop blurting out that he loved her hair and he didn’t want her to change it at all.

Like Hermione, he couldn’t remember when he fell in love with the beautiful witch next to him on the bed. It definitely occurred to him that something was different when Hermione was petrified, when it was revealed to himself and Harry, it felt like his heart was being torn in two. But for all intents and purposes, he found he didn’t give a damn at all when he started to fall in love with her. All that really mattered to him was the fact she felt the same way. 

They met in a soft kiss, quite chaste in spite of the passion and love they had for one another that was hanging in the room. The mood was quite peaceful, as the outside noise of the crashing waves blended into Hermione and Ron’s bed, as they kissed each other passionately. There was no rush, no need to fuck each other senseless. Love, and passion were in the air, as Ron moved down Hermione’s luminous skin, leaving a road of kissed down to her abundant chest. His kisses scorched her body, arching her back to his thick lips. 

Ron moved one of his hands down to his cock and positioned the throbbing head to her cunt, feeling giddy and happy and a million other emotions. Hermione’s nipples were drawn to strong peaks, and Ron had no hesitation to suck lightly on them. Hermione’s core began to soak with her juices, as she felt his cock head enter her pussy. Pleasure rode through her body, as he slowly entered her. His lips continued to kiss and suck on her delicate skin. The moon illuminated the room, highlighting the sweat on their bodies as they slowly become one. There were no more barriers or layers between, both as vulnerable as ever. Ron couldn’t control his mind, as he moved up to Hermione’s earlobes and sputtered out whatever thoughts first came to mind, all the while he showed her just how much love and lust he felt for her each time he thrust deep into her body.

Ron’s words touched her soul, each time he fully sheathed himself inside of her it touched her core and heightened her pleasure to maximum levels. Their eyes though, they were only staring deep into each other, and she could swear she could see the light in his heart, his very soul. It was bright, beaming, and cheerful, and she was certain hers was too. The affection he paid to her large breasts was making Hermione whimper and squeal in erotic joy and satisfaction. Her body was on fire, burning and delighting in the sensations Ron was causing her. Only Ron could make her feel so loose, so sexy, so free, so hungry for sex. She claimed his lips in a powerful kiss that made her toes curl and her stomach flip every way.

Hermione’s snog left Ron breathless, as he broke the kiss and peppered pecks onto her cheeks and forehead. Random thoughts, thoughts he had held in since his was a kid, about just how beautiful she was, how smart she was, about he much he loved her, he all confessed to her tenderly. He noticed she was crying, but it was happy tears, so he kissed them away and continued to make sweet, sweet love to her. It was slow, but it was rewarding, as he moved at a slow pace. He felt his own tears build up in his eyes, as he shared another kiss. 

Her core was getting hotter and hotter, she had never felt more alive in her life. Their was sweat dripping out of her forehead, but she refused to look away from Ron’s soul. He was still pounding at a reduced but deep pace into her pussy, his massive member hitting her womb. Sex with Ron was simply sensational, but making love was ten times better. With every sweet word Ron poured into her, she felt a much more powerful and blinding force deep inside her build. His kisses sent waves of fire up her spine into her brain, her mind barely comprehending the amount of pleasure and love Ron was giving her.

His balls were ready to drop their seed into the most amazing witch in the world. But his heart, his soul, felt completely vulnerable to her gaze, to Hermione Weasley. He ran out of thoughts, all the while he still drove into her again and again, creating the most amazing sensations to shoot up his spine caused by her piping hot and dripping wet snatch. Hermione simply used her hands to pull his face towards her and kissed him powerfully. Their souls reached out and grabbed onto each other, twirling against one another, forming a powerful bond. Their hearts lit up and a beam of light shone from each of them, slowly crawling to each other. 

Ron kept on making love to Hermione, blown away by the sight happening before his very eyes. Hermione too was speechless, as the lights were only inches away. Several things happened all in the space of a couple of seconds. The two golden beams connected and a brilliant flash of white light lit up the entire room. A soothing sensation filled both of their bodies, followed by a huge burst as they came together explosively. Pure happiness shot up their nervous system and their brain was turned to mush by the force of the joy and pleasure they received from it. 

The light died and their orgasms died out, their voices dying along with them. There were no more words, as Ron wordlessly slipped out of her and moved close to Hermione’s side. He laid his spent and tired body down next to his wife’s, panting, trying to catch his breath. They stared at each other, minds boggled by the most amazing orgasm they ever had and the light filling the room.

“Anima vinculum” Hermione said, moving her hands to Ron’s face.

“Huh?” Ron said in confusion. Hermione smiled at him, a tear running down her cheek.

“Soul bond husband. It’s a soul bond. The two lights from our hearts, were extensions of our souls. And when they reached each other, they connected to each other. The white light showed it was successfully connected” she explained. Ron shook his head playfully, all the while his face split into a tender and massive grin.

“Never stop explaining stuff to me” he said with love dripping from every word that came from his lips. His eyes were the bluest Hermione had ever seen, and she secretly wished she could gaze into them forever. His blue orbs were bewitching, like a spell that made it impossible to look away.

“I won’t. Now, let us go to sleep husband. It has been quite an eventful day” she said. She gave him a big grin, then flipped onto her back so Ron could spoon her. He kissed her on the neck, making Hermione giggle as she was ticklish in that area.

“Good night Hermione Weasley. I love you” Ron whispered lovingly in her ear. Hermione turned to kiss him softly on the lips.

“And I love you Ronald Weasley” she said. They both laughed, shared another quick kiss on the lips, then she snuggled as close as she could into his embrace. He moved on of his feet over her hips and his arm over her chest. Hermione covered them up with the duvet and settled into the very comfortable mattress. But Ron’s embrace was what finally made her drift off into the most wonderful dreams she could ever remember. 

The last thing Hermione could recall before she went to sleep on that night was glancing at the gold wedding band on her ring finger. Staring at it now, she couldn’t help but have the biggest, stupidest grin on her face.  
Her reminiscing was interrupted by a knock on her office door.

“Come in” Hermione said, smiling when Harry’s face popped around the door.

“Hey Hermione, just reminding about dinner at the Leaky” he said. 

“Oh that’s right. 7 o’clock wasn’t it?” she asked him. Harry laughed.

“8 o’clock sharp. You, Ron and all the others” he said. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Thanks Harry” she said, chuckling. Harry gave her a wave goodbye, then closed the door. Hermione laughed to herself, then realised it would probably be best to look for something to do rather than nothing at all. Luckily, an inter-department memo flew in. Hermione read it eagerly, smiling. A private note from Minister Shacklebolt, asking for an immediate meeting with her. She wondered what he could be possibly asking her, and her nerves were through the roof. She made sure everything was in place in her desk, before making the journey to the Minister’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this one. Leave your thoughts below so I can gather some feedback about my writing. And I also want to challenge anyone out there to write Romione smut and create more stories. Or better yet, write a Ron harem because we definitely need more of them. As a side note, I have been having mental health issues for a while now and that is why this chapter took so long. It comes and goes with time, so that is why it takes more time than normal to write this stuff out. I appreciate your patience.


	14. Ron/Daphne II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo Nott is called into the Auror offices by Ron Weasley. He has no idea why, but it soon transpires into one of his worst nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than I expected! Read on and enjoy!

Walking down the Ministry, Theo was confused as to why he was called by Ron Weasley in the Auror department. He had been given no information, just told by Daphne to go straight to his office. He didn’t question as to how his wife knew: Astoria was in a relationship with Ron and Daphne was close to the both of them. What made him scared was what on Earth Ron could have asked for him.  
As soon as he got the message, he quickly changed and went straight in to the Ministry. His wife was still at home, having the day off work. And here he was, knocking on Ron’s door, and waiting outside. 

“Come in” a gruff voice spoke. Theo opened the door to see Ron sitting at the desk, answering some inter-departmental memos. He looked up and motioned to his chair in front of the desk. Theo closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair. “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. I’ll explain once I finish this” Ron said without glancing up. He finished his note, as Theo breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to know he wasn’t going to get arrested. As Ron finished his note, Theo heard a slight sucking sound in the room coming from below Ron’s desk. He wondered what was causing but Ron’s gaze got his attention before he could investigate it.

“Sorry for the secrecy, but we were inquiring about the death of Remus Lupin” Ron said. Theo nodded. “It has been a cold case for a while now, and I thought maybe you would have heard at least something in your neck of the woods” he suggested. 

“I may have heard some things, yes” Theo said casually. Ron’s eyebrow raised.

“Well, by all means Theo. Tell me what you know. You know any information regarding the case, the Ministry is willing to compensate you with galleons for helping out a very important cold case. Take you wife on a trip somewhere nice, renovate the house” he said. 

“How much are we talking about?” Theo asked, happy at the thought of even more gold lining his pockets. 

“Well, I want to hear it first. But” Ron paused dramatically and dropped some galleons right in front of Theo. “This should get you going. Now, spill it. Everything you know” Ron said. He didn’t miss the glint in Theo’s eyes when the gold was waved in front of him.

“It was Lucius Malfoy. They were right angry when The Dark Lord was defeated after the war, and they wanted to strike back. They knew guys like yourself and Potter and Granger would be too strong and well protected to be attacked. But someone like Remus Lupin, someone who was a werewolf, someone who wouldn’t be prioritised by the Ministry to be looked after when you guys were getting looked after. They set up their plan and killed him when he was traveling alone" Theo said, eager for Ron to drop more gold.

“You are remarkably well informed on this plan Theo. You couldn’t possibly be involved in that plan, could you?” Ron asked. Theo looked alarmed.

“No, I wasn’t. I just heard about it from Draco. He told me to keep it secret, just in case one of them couldn’t do the job and they needed someone else as a last minute replacement. But I swear, I wasn’t involved at all, I just knew of the plan” he pleaded with Ron, begging to not go to jail. Ron stroked his chin thoughtfully. 

“Well, you have given us some of the details. How about you explain everything you know?” Ron asked, whipping out a quill and some paper. So Theo explained everything he knew and Ron wrote it all down. Theo couldn’t help but hear the sucking sounds again as well sounds of someone slurping and licking something. He would normally ask why, but Ron was asking questions thick and fast and Theo had to recall as much as he could.

“That is excellent Theo. I’ll send this off to my superiors and we’ll deal it. Thanks for the tip” Ron said, folding the letter and placing it in his drawer. He placed more galleons right into Theo’s greedy hands. “And here is the money for it. Of course, if this is all wrong, we will ask for it all back and you’ll be tried in courts. So don’t bother to hide from us or lie in the first place” Ron warned.

“I understand. May I leave now Mr Weasley?” Theo asked, when a loud pop filled the room. It came from the same place, underneath Ron’s desk.

“I assume you want to know what that noise, Theo?” Ron asked him. Theo nodded. Ron bent under the desk. “Come out pet” he said. Theo was confused. Did Ron have a pet of some kind in his office? If so, why hadn’t he or she greeted him when he entered the room? Was it dangerous? His questions were answered as he sat frozen in his chair when Daphne, a leather collar and lead attached to her neck, got out from underneath the desk, and smiled evilly at Theo.

“Daphne? Honey?” Theo said in surprise. She was wearing a green, lace bustier that made her voluptuous breasts beg for attention. A matching thong on her ass was tight enough to see how wet the material was.

“Hello husband” she said with a grin, pulling out her wand to bind Theo to the chair. He thrashed, trying to get off, but he couldn’t.

“HELP ME! RON WEASLEY IS GOING TO KILL ME! HELP!! PLEASE!!!” Theo yelled out. Both Daphne and Ron let out hearty laughter.

“The room is silenced Theo. So waste your breath if you want, but I suggest you shut up and listen” Daphne said, getting right in his face. Theo obeyed, but still couldn’t believe what he was seeing with his eyes. Daphne was the dumb blonde, she was an easy get. They had gone to school together, been in the same house at Hogwarts. She had grown up over the years, and they had always been close from the first year till their last year. 

“I loved you. I really did. Spending time with you at Hogwarts, just hanging out were some of the best moments of my life. When you proposed to me, I was happier than I ever thought I could be. Kids, a marriage, a life with you, that sounded all so amazing. Then we got married, and I had never been happier in my life. It was so amazing” Daphne gave him a frown. “You see, that was all a lie. And I was stupid to believe it. I thought we would be happy, late night shags after work. Raising kids. And what did I get? Rejection, loss, nothing. You were and are nothing more than an empty space” she said with venom and anger dripping from her voice. She thrust her engagement and wedding ring in his face.

“Do you see this Theo? This meant that I was going to spend my life with you. I chose you. And all you did was turn your back on me” she said with tears in her eyes. “You went and lived a life of crime, all the while I spent my time as a married woman, unsatisfied and unhappy. You showed me off to the world, telling everyone how magnificent we are, how happy we were. And it was all one big, gigantic lie” she screamed in his face. The tears were pouring freely down her face, and she didn’t bother to stop of them.

“I didn’t think that” Theo said, but was interrupted by Daphne’s hand slapping him across the face hard. Her rings cut into his skin and he yelled out in pain.

“Didn’t think I had needs? That I cared? That I wanted a life with you? What did you want me to do, what could I have done to show you? I married you, I lived with you, I chose you Theo. I gave you my heart, and all you did was crush it with your bare hands” Daphne said, sobbing. She walked over to Ron, who was still in the chair but had his arms open for a hug. Daphne folded into his embrace and placed her head in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Theo felt some shame build up inside him as he heard his wife let out heart-wrenching sobs. Ron was comforting her, whispering words of encouragement into her ear, and running his hands up her back in a soothing motion. 

“I’m sorry Daphne” Theo said.

“It’s a bit too late Theo. I don’t care what you think anymore. Haven’t for a long time” Daphne whispered. Theo felt his head spin, he didn’t know what to think. “I didn’t know where to go or what to do. And then, I met Ron” she said, gazing up at Ron. She kissed him on the lips and Theo’s confusion turned to rage. Blind rage as his wife and lover kissed lovingly right in front of his eyes. When they broke the kiss, Daphne toyed with the hairs on Ron’s neck and gazed at him with such tenderness and love.

“You cheated on me?” Theo howled at Daphne. 

“I was sick and tired of being a bored wife, of having no life. And knowing what you were doing, what you are doing now, thinking I wouldn’t notice how illegal it was, how disgusting it was. So I talked to dear Astoria, whose dating Ron and is due very soon to give birth, who said to tell Ron all about it. So I did, and I fucked him, here, in this office. It was the best sex I had ever had because he actually cares Theo. He cares about me, loves me, and that is what I am screaming for. And I love him, I can see that now” she got off Ron’s lap and walked back to face her husband. Gone was the face of a tearful sob story, but a determination of a woman who knew what she wanted.

“So, your punishment” she bent over and gave Theo an amazing view of her breasts. Any male would slobber at the cleavage Daphne showed off, and Theo felt desire shoot through him. “You are going to watch me and Ron fuck” she whispered. Theo felt the desire quickly change into humiliation. “And not just fuck, but he’s going to fuck me so full of his cum, I’ll be dripping out of every hole and be pregnant with his kid. Kids actually, I’ll tell him when he’s ball deep in my cunt” she said. Ron got out of his chair and his hard cock became visible to Theo. 12 inches of meat, throbbing hard and glistening in the light. It was the biggest Theo had ever seen.

“That sucking and gurgling sound you heard? Daphne was underneath the desk, giving me an amazing blowjob. She’s got an amazing mouth” he commented happily. Daphne walked over to Ron, accentuating the sway of her hips. Theo had to admit, her ass was fucking incredible. 

“What does master want from his pet?” Daphne asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. Theo’s eyebrows raised, as Daphne got to her knees and let Ron pat her hair. She was humming pleasantly as Ron kneeled down to her. 

“Pet did such a good job sucking master’s dick. I’m hungry for you pet, I need all of you. Now, over to Theo please” he said sweetly. Daphne got up and kissed Ron on the mouth, walking over to Theo. Ron walked over and moved Daphne right in Theo’s face. “Let’s show your husband what he is missing” Ron said, moving the thong out of the way. Theo looked at Daphne’s pussy, her juices flowing straight into the carpet.

“Look at how wet your wife is. Go on, touch it. Feel how wet your wife is, how much she loves sucking my massive cock. How much she loves having my meat in her mouth” he said, lifting the spell so Theo could just move his hand. Theo scowled at Ron but didn’t dare to contradict him or attempt to overpower him. Ron was one of the best aurors the Ministry had ever had. Shaking in humiliation, Theo touched his wife’s pussy and his hand was covered in her sweet nectar. Her cunt was completely soaked, as Theo moved his fingers to and fro. 

“Hands off Theo. Now watch as master pleasures his pet” Daphne said, as she moved his hand back onto his chair. Another wave of Ron’s wand and Theo was back to being immobile. 

“Lay back on the desk pet. Face Theo” Ron ordered in a quiet tone. Daphne kissed him softly, then obeyed and laid flat on her back, her legs wide open. Her pussy glistened, as Ron whispered in Theo’s ear. 

“This is how you treat a sexy lady Theo” he said, walking over and snogging Daphne hard on the lips. They kissed with a fire Theo never knew his wife had in her, never had thought in a million years she was capable of having. The shame in his heart came back, as he watched a passionate and desire woman emerge from the woman he married. Maybe neglecting her was a mistake. Ron kissed a path down Daphne’s body, enjoying the softness and taste of her skin. He kissed down her cleavage, happy to hear her moans and sounds emanating from her mouth. He reached her humid pussy and slowly exhaled a cool breath. It made Daphne grunt and her body shiver in erotic torture, she needed his mouth on her cunt. 

“Please master, make your pet cum. Use your mouth, anything to make me cum. Please” Daphne pleaded. Her hands threaded into his locks, as Ron locked her gazes with her.

“Of course my pet. Master will always keep his pet satisfied” he said, before going diving right into her pussy and slurping up. She had never been this wet before, which delighted Ron as he lapped at her nectar. Daphne was mewling and giggling as Ron ate her out like he ate a juicy piece of steak. He squeezed the huge ass cheeks adored, then moved one of his hands from her backside to her pussy. He slurped hard on her clit, pushing one of his fingers deep in her pussy.

Ron was the best pussy-eater in the world, Daphne was convinced of it. But that delicious mouth was no longer providing pleasure she loved. 

“Tell your pathetic, loser husband, just what I’m doing to you. Tell him how much you love it, tell him everything you’re feeling. You want him to suffer, then make him suffer pet” he whispered in her ear. Daphne smiled lazily and moaned as Ron fingered her folds with skill and precision. He moved his mouth down, leaving a burning trail of lust as he kissed her luscious skin. She opened her eyes to see Ron pushing his tongue deep in her pussy and looking like a kid in a candy shop. She looked over to Theo, who was watching with anger in his eyes. 

“Ron is so good Theo. OHHHHH” she groaned as Ron sucked hard on her clit and fire lit up her bones and nerves throughout her body. “His tongue goes so deep in my pussy, he slurps up my clit and makes me feel so good” she pushed his face deeper into her pussy. Ron growled, the sounds of his fingers squelching as he fingered her pussy skilfully and sucked on her clit. “I’ve wanked to him fucking my pussy ever since I’ve met him. I am his, my pussy is his. You will never have me Theo” she said, before closing her eyes as her spine was shocked with excitement from Ron’s tongue and fingers.

“You ready to cum pet?” Ron asked, before curling his fingers and hitting her right in the g-spot. Her twat was soaking in her tangy sweetness. He had a great appreciation and hunger for pussy, ever since he and Hermione lost their virginity to each other. She was ridiculously wet that night, but Daphne was contesting quite strongly. 

“I’m getting there master” Daphne said, yelping when Ron went back to eating her out ravenously. Theo was in the cowering, trying again to desperately get out of his seat, furious. But the charm stuck solid as Ron continued to finger Daphne’s soaked folds, using his tongue to lick near her asshole. Daphne purred like a kitten when Ron thrust his long tongue deep in her bum, enjoying the tanginess of her taste. He increased the pace of his actions, turned on by her sounds as she rapidly approached her climax.

“Close, pet?” Ron asked against her pussy, moving his hands out of her cunt, and redoubling his efforts with his tongue. Daphne moaned, sending chills down his spine.

“Yes, master, I’m so close. Please, let me cum” Daphne said, kneading her breasts and humping into Ron’s face. She was pleading, her face begging to get her release. 

“Cum for me pet. Cum right now” Ron ordered as Daphne tugged hard on her nipples and squirted hard. Her scream pierced the air as she squirted. Ron was sprayed in her juices, his face coated in her sweetness. It smelled of sugar and spice, a scent he adored. Once she came down from her orgasm and her breathing evened out, Ron glanced up to see Daphne with her hands on her tits, staring down at him with blatant hunger. 

“You taste excellent pet. Were you pleased?” he asked her, standing up and playing with Daphne’s blonde hair. Daphne was smiling, still on the high from her orgasm, reaching out with to lace her fingers with his. 

“I was master. You are the best when it comes to pleasing witches master, eating their pussies” Daphne said, as Ron bent down to kiss her thoroughly on the lips. “Get Theo to take off your clothes master. Humiliate him” she whispered against the rough lips she loved as they snogged enthusiastically , hands groping and touching. After the high of her first orgasm, Daphne was hungry for more and more, more of the man she loved and the cock she lusted and needed. 

“You heard your wife Theo. Undress me so I can her” he said, as Daphne removed the spell so Theo could move, but kept it on him in case he tried anything funny. Theo walked over, the most humiliated he had been in his entire life, as he cowered before Ron. He took off Ron’s shoes, followed by his socks, while Ron was smiling smugly down at him. Ron’s cock was still out of his pants, as Theo felt sheepish as his own cock was quite small and thin compared to Ron’s. It was nothing to sneeze at but compared to Ron’s it paled in comparison.

He wanted to say something, do anything to get away and not see his wife, his wife for Merlins sake, get fucked by another man. It would crush him, as a man, to bare witness to it with his own eyes, their sounds in his ear, live and in front of him. But there was nowhere to go, no place to hide, nowhere to run. He was left with no choice, but to obey and watch. He wouldn’t dare try his wife, who was currently pointing her wand at him, her eyes telling him without words to go ahead and disobey, just to see what she would do. And Ron wasn’t even acknowledging Theo’s presence, instead he was gazing heatedly at Daphne, no doubt eager to dive in and please her. 

It was exhilarating and thrilling to watch the prick Theo undress the new man in her life. It was so hard to keep the secret away from him, but it would be worth it judging by the raw desire, love, and lust in Ron’s gaze. She had never been so turned on and felt as wanted in her life, the hunger in Ron’s wonderfully blue eyes gazing right through her body. Theo finished undressing Ron, as Daphne felt relief go through her body. The need, the itch she had would soon be satisfied by the man she loved. 

“Thanks Theo. Now pet” Ron said as Daphne swished her wand and Theo was back, bound in his chair. “where would you like this cock? Your ass, cunt, mouth?” he asked, walking over and beating his humongous cock against her skin. Daphne sighed out in bliss, as she considered what the most taboo and naughty thing to do was in front of Theo. She answered by flipping herself onto the desk on her stomach, and pulling her ass cheeks wide, showing Ron her puckered asshole. 

“Fuck my asshole full of your cum. Show Theo how to fuck me” she begged, as Ron grinned and kissed along her back.

“Of course pet. Let’s fill your asshole with cum, my delicious cum” he said, moving his cock right near her rear entrance. He coated the head of his cock with the nectar from her cunt, lubing it up. His fingers went into her rear and loosened it up, preparing her for his very thick dick to penetrate the tightest of her holes.   
Fire spread through her body as Ron’s fingers entered her asshole. He was so soft and caring, making her yelp out as he gave the upmost in pleasure. She felt the familiar tingle down below, as Ron continued to kiss along her shoulder and smother her with care and respect. It was what she loved so much about him, that he cared. 

“You ready now pet?” Ron asked right in her ear. Daphne quickly turned her head to give him a quick kiss, then placed her hand on his face tenderly. 

“I am master. I love you so much” she said. Ron came forward and her kissed softly, and Daphne felt her heart skip a couple of beats. 

“I love you too pet. Let’s show you loser of a husband how to fuck” he said, kissing her again before he removed his fingers from her rear and wanked his cock a couple of times. It was rock hard and ready to tear Daphne in half. “This, Theo, is how you fuck Daphne” Ron said with glee, as he placed just the head of his huge dick right in her asshole. Her asshole opened wide, inviting him inside to ravage her. 

Ron slipped in his cock, and Daphne felt her whole body come alight with fire and sparkle with electricity. Her voice-box could only make the most erotic sounds, anything to show just how good Ron’s cock was and how much she loved it. She felt him fully sheath himself deep in her body, and she felt her stomach and body bulge due to his extraordinary size. It was tingling inside her body, as he slowly began to pound her asshole into oblivion. Her sensual sighs and groans filled the room, along with the sounds of Ron’s groin hitting her large ass, his balls slapping against her silky smooth skin. 

Daphne moved her hands to grip onto the desk because the power of Ron’s thrusts nearly sent her over the edge of the desk. Every time he came forward, she moved her body back so he could enter her completely each time. His cock pounding and destroying her asshole made her mind spin and go crazy with lust overloading her senses. His cock felt so good inside her. 

Watching his cock disappear and reappear into her ass was amazing for Ron. And even better was the feeling of her tight asshole massaging and choking his dick each time he thrust powerfully into her. Bliss and pleasure rode from his cock to his brain, creating an addiction he was dying as his need intensified his fucking. He was sweating like mad, hands on those huge, phenomenal ass cheeks that he lusted after. He spanked her, making her grunt out in pleasure. 

“You see your girl taking my cock up her ass? This is how you fuck a woman” Ron said looking over at Theo while Daphne continued to moan and writhe from the exquisite pleasure of being fucked in the ass. “Just like this Theo” Ron let out a primal grunt as he increased the speed of his thrusts, going driving deep into Daphne.

Daphne had left Earth long ago, operating purely on instincts as her hands moved down to her clit to rub hard and grant her the strongest release of her life. Listening to Ron degrade and punish her husband turned her on strongly, and the fact he was piledriving into her asshole, tearing her body into pieces and letting out the most erotic and primal grunts was exhilarating. She was building up to the most powerful climax, as his balls slapped hard against her fingers that were rubbing her clit into oblivion, while Ron’s long and thick meat pounded into her body.

“Is pet ready for my baby batter to erupt in her rear?” Ron asked, nibbling on Daphne’s back. His body was ready to unload deep in his pet’s body, his balls alight with lust and desire for this incredibly sexy and beautiful woman. The need to empty his seed inside Daphne reached an unbelievably good level as he heard Daphne scream out to Theo.

“WATCH ME CUM THEO!!!! WATCH ME DRENCH MY MASTER IN MY NECTAR AS HE FILLS MY ASS WITH HIS SEED!!” Daphne said, as Ron whispered in her ear. 

“I’m going to cum pet. Cum with me. Now!” he ordered, biting down on her earlobe, as pure bliss and contentment filled his soul as with one final thrust he came hard and deep in Daphne. His body was transported to a version of heaven where only pleasure could exist, as he groaned in deep satisfaction.

Daphne let out a scream right from her heart, as her body erupted and shook on the desk. Her pussy shot out her juices as she joined Ron in heaven with her sexual happiness coursing through her being and leaving a stupidly big grin on her face and a feeling of contentment. Her sense were dominated by Ron, leaving her breathless and her body slick on the desk. 

“That Theo, is how you fuck Daphne till she cums” Ron said, staring at Theo who was looking on with his mouth wide open. He looked completely shocked and angry. Watching Daphne cum as hard as she did, make those sounds, shook him to his very core. Was this really the same Daphne he had known for practically all his life. 

Daphne smiled lazily, barely registering anything at all. All she could feel was a strong pair of hands grab onto her shoulders that lifted her up and cradled her body close. She trusted the figure and placed her head on his shoulder. She whined when a large object was removed from her body, if felt really nice inside her body. She also felt some liquid droop out of her backside. 

“Pet, how do you feel after that orgasm?” Ron asked in a sweet tone as he hugged Daphne to his body.

“Amazing master. So amazing and loved” Daphne sighed, kissing along his jaw. Ron groaned as his hands wandered to her back. 

“Theo, take off Daphne’s bra. Let’s remove that sexy fabric and let those enormous, beautiful mounds free” Ron said as Daphne walked over to Theo and kneeled down so Theo could unclasp her bra from behind. Theo had no more fight left him, he had already watched his wife take Ron up the ass, there was really nothing else that could be worse. He undid the clasp easily, as Daphne took it off her and threw the garment right onto his face, sashaying her hips over to Ron. He had a Cheshire grin on his face, as her wonderfully large breasts came within reach.

“You have the most amazing tits pet. Tits that will feed our children one day” he said, placing his arms around her back and kissed her slowly and lovingly on the lips. Daphne reciprocated the kiss, running her hands down his ass that she thought was really cute before massaging his little gut. They kissed, as Daphne felt her heart swell with the love she had for this man, as they broke the kiss and shared a tender gaze at each other. 

“I want a child too master. I love you so much” she said, cupping his cheek and kissing him adoringly. 

“I love you as well pet. So very, very much. So, how about we show Theo here just how much we love each other?” he grinned wickedly at Theo. Daphne grinned over at him as well, before placing her hands underneath her tits to push them up and make them tantalizing tasty. 

“Of course Master. Here, suck on my tits. I want your cock nice and hard so I can shove it down my throat” she said, as Ron licked his lips as the sight of her nipples that were screaming out to be sucked. Seeing no reason to not do it, he grabbed Daphne’s beautiful blonde hair and buried his face in her cleavage. Daphne moaned sensually as Ron kissed the delightful skin beneath his lips. Her hands entangled in his ginger locks and pushed his face deeper, needing more contact. His kisses sent bolts of pleasure down her body and into her core. 

He was the luckiest sod walking the Earth. Daphne’s tits were born to be kissed, sucked, marked, loved. They were so big and juicy, ripe, and sensational under his lips. His hunger for her increased as her hands kept him locked in position, as the large globes he adored was all he could see in his eyesight. He moved his head over to her left breast and looked at how hard her nipple was. It was begging to be touched. Ron moved forward and trapped his mouth over her nipple, making Daphne sigh in joy. 

Having Ron’s lips and attention on her breasts wasn’t a surprise. His harem had told her just how much Ron loved big breasts, whether it was staring at them, touching them, kissing them. And considering how large each member was when it came to their breast size, Ron had no shortage of an amazing pair of tits to ogle and play with. His expression was gleeful as he sucked on her nipple, sending electricity through her nervous system.   
She moved her hands down his prick. She giggled when she lightly stroked it and it hardened up. She felt so powerful that somebody as powerful and as amazing as Ron could be brought to such highs in pleasure just with her touch. Ron was groaning like an animal, mauling her tits with love bites and real bite marks on her well-endowed chest. He was clearly enjoying himself. She glanced over at Theo, moaning when Ron sucked hard on her nipples. He was staring at her like he couldn’t really believe his eyes, that what was happening wasn’t real. 

“My cock is nice and hard pet. Show your husband how much of my cock you can take” Ron said against her bosom, a bosom he worshipped. Daphne dropped down to her knees and scooted over right in front of Theo. Ron smiled widely at the brilliance of Daphne. He walked over to her, as Daphne was showing something to Theo.   
“You see this husband? I’m Ron’s” she said, showing the inscription of Ron’s pet on her collar. Theo gulped hard and his eyes bugged out. “Now watch as I do my duty and suck his cock. I’m going to please my man, the manliest man in the world” she said, as she eyed the meat that was so close to her. She drooled and had an expression of great wonder and astonishment as her hands gripped his cock. 

Daphne was one of the sexiest women in the world, Ron was sure of it. Fleur would have to be the sexiest, but Daphne was putting up some really tough competition. She was staring right up at him, her blue eyes conveying the lust and want for him. Her hands were stroking his prick lovingly, as she was studying like it was some interesting creature and animal. Even Theo, was staring at his cock in shock and disgust. Ron chuckled as Daphne licked the underside of his throbbing meat. A spark of fire went up his body, as he moved the chair behind his desk with his hand and sat down as Daphne got to work. He made sure that the chair he would sit in was extremely comfortable, as he closed his eyes and felt his body relax. Her eyes would dart between his, conveying the love and desire she had form, and Theo’s where she would narrow her eyes in a determined manner. Her technique was superb, a light grazing with her teeth made his body shiver with delight. 

“I love sucking my master’s cock. Look how big he his compared to your tiny little pecker” Daphne said, as, to Theo’s embarrassment, his pants and underwear vanished. His penis was laughable in size and thickness, and while they all knew size didn’t matter and never had, Ron was extremely talented and skilled when it came to using his massive prick to make girls cum. Daphne smiled smugly, sucking on Ron’s balls while her hands were stroking Ron’s cock. Ron chuckled, running his hands through Daphne’s lovely hair.

“A real beauty like Daphne needs to be satisfied with a real cock. With a real man who knows how to pleasure beautiful, amazing women” Ron said with a groan as Daphne wanked his red-hot cock with precision and slobbered and sucked hard on his balls, creating delicious tingles up his spine and through his body. Daphne was begging with her really bright blue eyes to cum right in her mouth, and he didn’t want to disappoint his pet. Daphne slid her mouth over the tip and started to deep throat his massive member, as she placed her hands on his thighs. Ron started thrusting his face directly into hers, grunting with exertion and pleasure as her tight throat choked his cock perfectly.   
Ron was close to cumming as he slammed urgently into her mouth. It was brutal how hard and fast he was fucking her face, yet she was so calm and looked to be heavily enjoying what was going on. Her hands drifted down to her clit and she started rubbing it violently, moaning around his dick. It turned him on like nothing else, as it vibrated his cock and sent delicious sensations up his body. 

“You like this pet? Getting your face fucked?” Ron asked. Daphne did the best she could to nod and made a sound affirming a yes, but he wasn’t sure. He stopped pounding her face and let her breathe, which she did taking large gulps of air. She smiled up at him, sighing as she neared her own orgasm. 

“I do master. I love having your prick fuck my throat” she said before engulfing his meat in her mouth again. Ron felt the familiar tingle back in his balls and closed his eyes as the light was close to flashing in his eyes. Daphne was sighing all around his cock, which didn’t make it an easier to hold on to his orgasm. Judging by her sounds as well, she was closing to cumming.

“I’m close to cumming pet. I want you to take all of my cum” he said, before letting out a grunt and thrusting up, his balls so close to snapping and his seed exploding in her mouth. Daphne let out a sound of understanding as she took most of his manhood in her mouth and hummed along it, while also wanking the parts of his cock that weren’t inside her mouth. Ron closed his eyes as he felt the light overtake his eyesight and mind. 

“CUMMING!!! FUCK, I’M CUMMING IN YOUR FILTHY MOUTH PET!!!” Ron roared as his semen shot out. Daphne being the good pet she was took it all and came as soon as she tasted the incredibly delicious seed in her stomach. She was screaming around his cock as her orgasm rocked through her body, lights flashing behind her eyes and bliss coursing through her veins. Once Ron stopped cumming inside her, she removed his cock from her mouth and grinned at him. He was sweaty, using the back of his hand to wipe off the excess sweat and smiled down at her. 

“Did you cum pet?” he asked, patting his lap, gesturing for Daphne to sit on him. Daphne obeyed, and laid her head on his chest, listening to his frantic heartbeat. 

“I did master. I get so horny when your cock is in my mouth. Especially when you fuck my face like that. So naughty and primal master, I love it” she said with a lazy grin on her face. Though sex with Ron was indescribable to experience, it was even nicer afterwards to be close to him. He was still sweaty and breathing hard. He looked so handsome and adorable, and so utterly himself she couldn’t help but feel a twang in her heart. She really had fallen for him hard.

“Good pet” he said, patting her hair lovingly. Daphne kissed his chest, as she looked over at Theo. How hard could it have been for him to be like this? Why did Theo marry her if he couldn’t do this, make love to her? She thought once or twice that he wasn’t attracted to her body, but Daphne had always placed her figure in high regards. The amount of stares she got from guys when she walked down the street was a testament to that. So why? She felt a hand on her chin force her to look at Ron, who was looking at her with tenderness and love. Her heart leapt into her throat so intense were his eyes. 

“I need to get hard again pet. Give me a tit-job so my cock is hard enough to impregnate you” he said tenderly. Daphne moved her mouth to his and kissed him with as much emotion as her heart and soul could convey. 

“I love you Ron” Daphne said, wrapping her tits around his prick. 

“And I love you” he said tenderly, then groaning as Daphne started to move her tits up and down his cock. It was flaccid, but there was still quite a lot to work with as she looked over to Theo once again.

“He’s going to fuck me fill of his seed and six months later, another Weasley will be born. How does that sound husband?” she laughed as Ron’s cock slowly came to life. Watching Daphne be strong in front of a sad marriage made Ron feel a surge of pride and respect for Daphne. She was a very strong and passionate woman, who had for too long been stuck in a loveless marriage where she wasn’t appreciated. Now, he would do everything he could to make her feel loved and respected.

Ron’s cock was slowly going back to full mast, Daphne feeling good and aroused by the thought of Ron knocking her up. Having little ginger-haired babies with him, that would be a life she would love to have. A life she would gladly partake in. She went harder, faster, rougher. She wanted that, she wanted kids, she wanted a man that loved her, cherished her, looked for her. And having lots of girls all around the same age, living in the same place, being there for her, some of whom could be her best friends. Astoria had already said they all got along really well, a family. And Ron was the ultimate family man. She wanted to be a part of that.

Daphne had a look in her eye that Ron couldn’t place. She looked simultaneously intense and also tender towards him. It was like Theo had vanished into thin air, as she moved up his body and gave him a searing kiss that made his stomach flip. It was very emotionally charged. 

“Give me a baby Ron” she said in her most serious and loving voice she could. Ron kissed her again and wanked his cock in preparation. He slid his cock into her folds, she was scorching hot inside her body, as he leaned back in his chair so Daphne could ride him. Daphne leaned forward so her mouth was right next to his ear, as her tits felt sublime against his chest. He could feel how hard and turned on she was. 

Ron placed his hands on her ass, smacking it as desire and need radiated through his body. He needed to place his seed deep in Daphne, give her a baby, give her a happy, fulfilling life. He started to move his hips in slow, rhythmic movements. Daphne was kissing his neck, his face, his forehead, any inch of skin that she could reach. She was groaning into his mouth as they made love for the first time. 

Having Ron inside her pussy was one of the most beautiful feelings Daphne had ever experienced. He was so large, he filled almost all of her insides, tingling, and touching all of the spots that made her mind go crazy. She let out a groan as Ron marked her neck with him sucking hard on her skin. Her hands were wandering all over his chest and stomach, wanting to touch him, feel him. His skin was on fire, his cock was making the most amazing sensations go up her spine. She couldn’t stop the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. 

Merlin was Daphne tight Ron thought to himself. Tighter, soaking wet and searing in heat. Her lips were electric, creating sparks each time her lips met his skin. And when their lips connected, it was like fireworks were exploding in his heart that intense they were. He felt a strong connection, as he groaned from the feel of her tight cunt and the sounds of skin slapping on skin.

Making love with Ron was her new favourite thing in the world. She had never felt as close to someone as she did with Ron, who made her feel so loved, cared, wanted. He was deep, as deep as he could go, and she had never felt so full of emotions and also light and carefree as anything. Her husband was cast adrift from her mind, as only bliss and erotic pleasure existed each time she bounced on his cock. Sensual and erotic sounds erupted from her throat, urging him on, wanting him, needing him to go harder, faster, stronger, deeper. 

“I want your baby Ron. I want a little girl, with long ginger hair. I want to be pregnant, have midnight cravings. I want a life Ron, a life with you” Daphne whispered in Ron’s ear, biting down on his earlobe as he continued to ravage her twat. She felt so unbelievably good, as her body was filled again and again by his massive penis and his huge balls slapping into her large ass. The sound of it reverberated inside her skull and made it sound ten times as sexy as it was. 

“I’ll give you that Daphne and so much more. I want that too” Ron said, grunting at how fantastic Daphne’s pussy was. Her breasts squished right against his body, and they had never felt so amazing in his life. He increased the tempo, now slamming right into her pussy. Daphne’s mouth formed an o, her hair now wild and untamed as she rode him hard. She looked so carefree and happy, bouncing hard as she moved her left hand onto his left thigh and the other went to her clit as she shifted her weight back. The wight shifted and Ron moved his hands to her hips to help keep the speed.

The new angle was fantastic, as it enabled Daphne to finger her clit and get close to her own orgasm. She needed to cum with Ron, at exactly the same time. She was rubbing herself hard and fast, wanting to find release with Ron. Her heart was going a million miles an hour, her twat was on fire and her nipples were hard enough to break diamonds. He was piledriving her, and she felt like her entire soul was riding a wave of love and lust for Ron. 

She was close now to cumming, images of her body with a bump in her stomach, Ron hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. Giggling as they made love in the bed with her massive stomach growing their baby, smothering each other with love and adoration. Rowing over the most ridiculous, petty things, then making up with him with mind-blowing sex. The hospital room where she would give birth to the most beautiful little girl, tiny little ginger hair, with Ron kissing her on the temple and telling her that their daughter was just as beautiful as she was. Maybe even one day becoming Ron’s wife. It was that thought that brought her close to the edge as Ron brought her forward. 

“I’m going to give you a baby Daphne. What do you want?” he asked as he went even harder. Daphne found it hard to concentrate on her answer.

“A little girl. Just a little girl Ron” she said. Ron kissed her hard on the lips. 

“One baby girl for you” he said as Daphne moved her body back to where it was before and resumed rubbing her clit hard “Cum for me Daphne, cum” Ron said as he went as hard as he could and Daphne felt the biggest surge of energy overtake her body. She closed her eyes as bright lights exploded in her eyes and her cunt clamped down hard on Ron’s prick, draining Ron of his cum. Her mind was taken to pure bliss and contentment, she felt bound to Ron now. Her low, loud moan filled the room, and Ron swore she sounded like an angel from heaven had come down to Earth. She was sweaty, panting and spraying her essence all over Ron, but she had never felt so loved in her life. 

Daphne’s cunt squeezing on his cock was fucking perfect as he roared like a lion and came hard. His semen shot into her, pleasure going through his blood and straight into his soul as he unloaded deep In Daphne. His kept Daphne close to him, making sure not a drop was wasted as he rode the high of his orgasm. He kissed along her bare shoulder as she kept her eyes closed and was too enjoying the most powerful orgasm of her life. When she opened her eyes, there were tears in her eyes. They conveyed tenderness, love, thanks, and warmth. She kissed him then, keeping his cock inside her. She could feel his member stop shooting his seed inside her and felt the tears spring in her eyes. She needed Ron to understand just how much she meant to him, how much she cherished and loved him. They kissed slowly, unaware of their surroundings, caressing each other with care and tenderness, tongues dueling. 

Theo hadn’t been addressed in a while and had never felt worse for himself in his entire life. In a way, it worse when they didn’t acknowledge him at all and made tender love. He could see now, just how much the pair truly respected and loved each other. They could indeed be parents. A small part of him, a very small part was happy that Daphne had found the one for her. He had known for so long and so well, he knew she wanted that type of life. And if Ron was the man to give her that life, then she should take it. That insight blew him away. He had held her back from happiness, her true life. He was no sorry. Truly and sincerely sorry.

When they broke the kiss, Daphne took Ron’s hands and placed them on her stomach, smiling lovingly at him. 

“We’re having a baby” she said happier than she could ever remember. Ron kissed her there and rubbed it adoringly. 

“We are indeed Daphne. I love you” he said, kissing her nose. Daphne giggled, snuggling her head right into the crook of his neck and kissing his chin.

“I love you for ever and ever and ever and ever Ron. I love you with all my heart” she said right in his ear. They stayed close, as Ron noticed Theo was staring at them. Reminding himself what they were doing and why he was here, he bound Theo in cuffs on his hands and ankles, locking him in place. Ron picked up and carried Daphne to his main chair behind his desk, making sure she was comfortable. He kissed her forehead, as Daphne smiled up at him and snuggled deeper into the chair, closing her eyes. 

“I’m going to take Theo here into custody. You rest your eyes gorgeous” Ron said. Daphne looked utterly stunning, naked in his chair. 

“I will Ron” she said, letting out a big sigh as she melted into the comfort of the chair and let her body relax. Ron summoned his patronus and sent it to Harry, who was waiting with a bunch of aurors at Daphne’s and Theo’s house to raid the house. Daphne had ensured that all the evidence needed to convict Theo was in the house and would be really easy to find. Ron walked over to Theo and lifted the charm, picking him up by the arm. Theo didn’t fight at all, instead he kept his eyes on Daphne. 

Ron opened the door, making sure Theo was secure. He looked back at Daphne.

“Thanks Daphne. For everything” Ron said gratefully. Daphne didn’t respond, she was deep asleep. Still, he meant every word and hoped to thank her once he got back. He closed the door behind him. Unbeknownst to him, Daphne heard him and smiled to herself. 

“Ron, thanks for giving me a life” Daphne muttered to herself, rubbing her stomach, before closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Leave your thoughts below on the chapter, any suggestions for characters, pairing, situations or anything you want. The next story will be the long-awaited reunion between Hermione and Ron in 'Across the Channel' so look out for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Just some Ron and Hermione smut to start off with, the story will include more women as it goes on. The next chapter should be up soon. More tags will be added as the story continued.


End file.
